En el ojo de la tormenta
by Naleeh
Summary: Una misión de alto riesgo en el país del relámpago da un giro inesperado cuando Neji encuentra al clan causante de la muerte de su padre. Si te gustan las historias relacionadas con los bijuus, sorpresas, secretos y alguna parejita, Léela! REVIEW PLIS!
1. Prólogo: La codicia de los Arashi

**ANTES DE EMPEZAR A LEER. NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**Tengo el placer de presentarles... Mi última obra maestra! XD**

**Vale, vale... Ya lo sé... Que me hecho flores antes de tiempo... Os voy a explicar algunas cosas de esta historia antes de que comencéis a leerla: Es algo que llevo pensando y elaborando en mi cabeza desde hace ya varios meses. Y gracias a una persona (a la que le dedico el fic entero) he conseguido escribir el largo prólogo! Esa persona es... Aniel del Desierto! tanto ella como el personaje que creó, me han ayudado mucho a la hora de conseguir el valor que necesitaba para empezar a escribir todo esto Muchas, muchas gracias!**

**Es mi primer fic de Acción y Aventuras de Naruto. Os aseguro que vale bastante la pena el comenzar a leerlo, creo que puede llegar a gustar bastante. Sus protagonistas? Bueno, el protagonista indiscutible será Neji, aunque también aparece una chica nueva y personaje de mi invención "Kaede", que chupa bastante protagonismo. Más personajes que aparecerán? Todos los que vayan a la misión del relámpago: Sakura, Naruto, Shino, Tenten, Lee, y mucho más adelante: Gaara con sus hermanos, Shikamaru, Sasuke y toda Akatsuki.**

**Me he tomado la libertad de bautizar a algunos personajes que aparecen en la serie de anime, pero que no los nombran... Por ejemplo, al clan que mató al padre de Neji y que buscaba el Byakugan los he llamado Arashi. Perdonadme si el nombre no os gusta!**

**Una última cosa antes de que comencéis a leer el prólogo: Se que puede parecer largo, pero os aseguro que es muy revelador. Necesitaba escribir todo esto antes de empezar con la historia en si y la misión, porque si no estoy totalmente segura de que no os habríais enterado de nada. En este prólogo presento a Kaede, su origen y su intensa relación con el Byakugan y los bijuus. Espero de verdad que os guste, y que disfrutéis leyendo, como yo he disfrutado pensando y escribiendo.**

**1Beso para todos. Y... DEJADME REVIEWS PA QUE ME PONGA CONTENTA! Que es muy fácil hacer feliz a alguien, aunque sea para decirle que la historia no vale una mierda! XD**

**Ahora sí os dejo que la leáis tranquilos. Perdón por la parrafada.**

**

* * *

**

**Para Aniel del desierto, a la que también le gustan las historias de venganzas, y las chicas autosuficientes de armas tomar.**

**

* * *

**

**Dicen que la venganza es un plato que se sirve mejor frío...**

**PRÓLOGO**

**La leyenda que destruyó al relámpago:**

Cuenta la leyenda, que mucho antes de que los 5 Kages asumieran el liderazgo, cuando todavía corrían tiempos de guerra... Uno de los nueve demonios: Seiryuu el dragón de dos colas, descendió de la tormenta y poseyó el cuerpo de un joven ninja marcándolo con el poder del rayo. Gracias a la ayuda del demonio, la familia del joven ganó la guerra y este se convirtió en Raikage, fundando así el país del relámpago.

Sin embargo, Seiryuu no contento con el poder y la gracia adquirida en su nueva apariencia, regresó a los cielos y se aseguró ser complacido como un Dios. De esta manera y cada pocos años, los habitantes del país del relámpago recordaban entregar ofrendas al dragón, con la llegada de fuertes tormentas eléctricas de una fuerza devastadora.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que varios clanes, hartos de tener que recurrir siempre a la reconstrucción de sus villas, desafiaron al demonio en una cruel guerra. Seiryuu, viendo ofendido su orgullo, se retiró de la vida del país jurando su venganza: Llegaría el día en el que los clanes de ninjas que lo habían desafiado pagarían su insolencia. Serían destruidos por alguien de su misma sangre, llevando a su país a la miseria y la desgracia.

Pero como todo el mundo sabe... Todas las leyendas tienen parte cierta y parte de ficción.

Y como todo el mundo sabe... No todas las profecías se cumplen...

O sí.

**La codicia de los Arashi**

La primera vez que te vi, me cegaste con tu resplandor...

Una vez ciega, me devolviste la vista.

En ese instante yo morí... Y nacimos los dos.

Aquella tarde, como cada vez que la joven Kaede sentía que su interior moría, la lluvia azotaba a la aldea de la Nube. Aquella tarde, era el día de su boda.

Sus tres sirvientas entraban y salían de la habitación apresuradas, al tiempo que le daban unos últimos retoques a las ricas vestimentas de la joven. Sin embargo, Kaede desde su ventana, contemplaba con admiración caer los rayos en el horizonte.

El suave tacto de un pincel húmedo la sorprendió y la sacó de su tormentoso mundo. Sumire, una de sus doncellas particulares le repasaba la pintura de los labios con asombrosa habilidad. Una vez terminó de hacer esto, tomó otro pincel y se dispuso a repetir la operación en los párpados de la chica.

"No se moleste, Sumire. Voy a llevar la venda." -la detuvo Kaede cortésmente.

Sumire contempló a la muchacha sin llegar a comprenderla del todo.

"Kaede-Sama... Disculpad mi atrevimiento pero... Es el día de vuestra boda. Vuestro padre habló con el clan Arashi y son conscientes de que usted no es ciega. Además, mírese. Está preciosa. Si se pusiera esa horrible venda destrozaría su aspecto." -explicó.

Kaede se dio la vuelta lentamente y vio su reflejo en el espejo. Aunque tan solo contaba con 16 años de edad, todo el mundo decía que Kaede era la mujer más bella que había pisado el país del relámpago. Y aquella vez más que nunca, la chica hacía honor a los rumores.

Llevaba un hermoso Kimono nupcial en tonos marfil, ricamente bordado. El obi era de la misma seda pero en tono escarlata, al igual que los adornos del pelo. Su tono de piel cuidadosamente blanco, junto el maquillaje de su suave rostro, le daba el aspecto de una hermosísima muñeca de porcelana.

Kaede suspiró en silencio. Cualquier chica habría sido capaz de vender su alma al diablo por ocupar en ese momento su lugar. Pero no ella...

"Aun así" -continúo Kaede. - "Quiero llevarla."

Minutos más tarde, Kaede acompañada por sus doncellas acudían a la entrada de la mansión del clan Kioku, dónde les esperaba el resto de familiares perfectamente ataviados para la ceremonia.

Kaede, con una venda en los ojos, era incapaz de ver ninguno de los rostros de los allí presentes. Pero notaba como todas las miradas de su clan recaían en ella fulminantes. La sigilosa mano de su padre cayó sobre su hombro derecho y el cielo se cubrió con una sombrilla, para que la lluvia no llegara a dañar su hermosa presencia.

Su padre, Hideo Kioku, la acompañó a un palanquín cubierto y los dos se sentaron uno en frente del otro. Kaede notó cómo se ponían en marcha, en dirección a la mansión de los Arashi dónde tendría lugar la unión de los clanes más importantes de la aldea de la Nube. Por fin Arashi y Kioku colaborarían juntos gracias al matrimonio de sus hijos.

"No deberías haberte vendado los ojos. Ya no hace falta." -le aseguró su padre fríamente, ya en la intimidad.

"Siempre la llevo cuando salgo de casa. Me da seguridad." -contestó la joven, aún más fría que su padre.

Se hizo un silenció absoluto que duró varios minutos. El movimiento oscilante del palanquín comenzaba a marear a Kaede. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haber podido bajar y mojar su cara con la lluvia que caía.

"Me llenas de orgullo Kaede." -dijo por fin Hideo, rompiendo el silencio.

Pero en el fondo Kaede sabía que no era cierto. Nunca se había sentido querida por nadie de su clan, ni si quiera por su padre. Y nunca se había sentido parte la familia. Desde el día que nació, los Kioku comprendieron que aunque esa niña llevara su apellido y su sangre, jamás sería una más del clan. Kaede lo había heredado todo de su madre, la cual pertenecía a la villa oculta de la Hoja. Su pelo era plateado como un rayo de luna, muy distinto al de los Kioku que era rojo como el fuego. Y todas sus facciones, forma de hablar, de actuar y de pensar, se alejaban completamente del de su familia en el relámpago. Sin duda alguna, Kaede era una hija de Konoha y su nombre también era una prueba de ello. Por lo tanto, cualquier cosa que hiciera en la vida, nunca llenaría de orgullo a nadie que residiera en la aldea de la Nube, y menos todavía a su propia familia.

Kaede no contestó. Pasó un largo rato hasta que su padre volvió a hablar.

"Dicen que Isao es el joven más apuesto de nuestra aldea. ¡Y es un Arashi¿No estás contenta?"

"Los Arashi mataron a mamá. Son unos asesinos." -contestó ella rotundamente. Un fortísimo trueno se escuchó en la lejanía.

La felicidad se esfumó del rostro de Hideo. Y contempló a su hija con severidad.

"Ni se te ocurra volver a decir nada más de tu madre. ¿Me has entendido? Y menos todavía cuando te encuentres en tu futuro hogar."

"Sí padre..." -respondió ella como una autómata.

En aquel momento, la joven Kaede no podía pensar en nadie más. Su madre había sido la única persona a la que había querido de verdad, y también la única que la había querido. Y si todo aquello tenía algún sentido, era gracias a ella. Kaede solo aceptó su matrimonio con el joven Arashi por una sencilla razón: venganza. Llevaba muchos años esperando ese momento. Los asesinos de su madre pagarían las consecuencias aquella misma noche, y el clan de los Arashi jamás volvería a ver amanecer.

Kaede sonrió al pensar en ello, y siguió recordando la memoria de su madre en silencio.

Se llamaba Kaori. Un nombre precioso. Recordaba su perfumado aroma, su delicada y extraña sonrisa tan parecida a la suya, y que ya había perdido hace tiempo...

(La historia de Kaori)

Kaori nació en Konoha en tiempos de guerra. El relámpago y la hoja, con sus continúas guerrillas acabaron con su madre cuando todavía era muy pequeña, dejando a su hermano menor y a ella misma al cuidado de su padre, un hombre enteramente dedicado a la lucha, temido y respetado por todos. Kaori y su hermano entraron en la academia ninja a una edad muy temprana, y a diferencia de ella, su hermano parecía tener un don natural para la guerra. Se trataba del mismo don que residía en su padre, y ahora se encontraba en su hija Kaede. Muy pronto, el menor de la familia consiguió el grado de Chuunin, mientras que Kaori aún no había conseguido ser ni Gennin. Poco después de esto, los dos hermanos quedaron huérfanos tras el suicidio de su padre, que les supuso un terrible trauma y una enorme pérdida. Y mientras Kaori, totalmente inútil como ninja se dedicaba de lleno al hogar, su hermano llegó a tomar parte en la guardia de Anbu. Esto conmocionó a Kaori, quien sintió su torpeza en la lucha. Sabía a ciencia cierta, que en tiempos de guerra aquel que se ingresaba en Anbu corría la mala suerte de morir a las pocas semanas de entrar en el cuerpo. Así que la joven, aunque no había cumplido la mayoría de edad, entregó su cuerpo a una de las familias más poderosas del país del relámpago: los Kioku. De esta manera, se conseguía un momento de paz entre las dos villas. Aunque Kaori ya nunca más supo nada de su hermano, ni de nadie más de su aldea, hasta el día en que se firmó el tratado de paz. Aquel día en concreto, Kaori fue asesinada por los Arashi.

Kaede apretó los dientes con rabia.

Todo lo que le contaba su madre sobre Konoha, era tan distinto de la vida que llevaban en la Nube... En su aldea natal, a las mujeres se les estaba prohibida la iniciación a la lucha y a las armas. Por lo tanto, Kaede no podría ser nunca una ninja. Esto la enfurecía. Su madre la estuvo entrenando en lo poco que pudo cuando era niña, y le contaba cosas sorprendentes de su abuelo y su tío, que ella intentaba llevar a práctica. Tras el asesinato de su madre, Kaede siguió entrenando a escondidas, incluso en las clases de costura aprovechaba para practicar su puntería con las agujas... De hecho, fue en uno de sus entrenamientos solitarios cuando ocurrió aquel incidente...

El palanquín se detuvo.

Kaede había estado tan absorta en sus propios pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la entrada de la casa de los Arashi. Un gran comité de bienvenida los esperaba en la puerta.

"Tu hermosura es digna de una leyenda." -le halagó un hombre a Kaede, al tiempo que bajaban del palanquín. - "Bienvenida a tu nueva casa, Kaede."

La muchacha permaneció quieta y escuchó con atención todo lo que la rodeaba. Era tal como había imaginado: un palacio comparado con su mansión. Pero había algo en el ambiente que no le gustaba, el olor a humedad estaba especialmente cargado.

"Kaede" -la llamó su padre. - "Es el señor Arashi Atasuke, el padre de tu futuro esposo."

"Encantada." -dijo ella, al tiempo que hacía una reverencia, hacia el lugar de dónde provenía su voz.

"Hideo, creí que me dijiste que tu hija no era ciega." -escuchó decir a Atasuke. Estaba convencida de que la estaba mirando directamente hacia el vendaje, intentando descubrir qué escondía debajo. Esa sensación no le gustó nada.

"Y es cierto que no es ciega. Pero se obliga así misma a llevarla. Ya sabe lo que dicen las malas lenguas..."

"Oh, sí. Desde luego."

A Kaede no le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Había algo en la voz de Atasuke que pronosticaba algo terrible.

"Pero... ¿Quién va a creer esos cuentos de viejas?" -comentó Atasuke divertido. Y tanto él como su padre echaron a reír.

En ese momento algo en el interior de Kaede se revolvió agitado. Y no transcurrieron muchos segundos hasta que ella comprendió lo que ocurría allí. Toda la parafernalia de la boda no era más que una tapadera. En realidad, ni siquiera la querían a ella...

"Me gustaría llevarme un momento a Kaede para presentarla al resto del clan antes que comience la ceremonia." -dijo entonces Atasuke.

"Desde luego, no faltaría más." -contestó su padre.

En ese instante notó cómo una mano totalmente desconocida tiraba de ella. Por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo. El señor Arashi, quería que la acompañara al interior de la casa. Sólo quería que entrara ella.

"¿Te gustaría acompañarme, Kaede?" -preguntó el hombre.

"Sí, desde luego." -contestó obediente. Tal y como debería hacer una mujer en esos casos.

Siguió el sonido de las pisadas de Atasuke sobre el suelo de madera pulida. Se sentía enormemente incómoda, y presentía que algo malo estaba apunto de pasar.

"Dime Kaede¿Tú ves bien?"-preguntó de pronto aquel hombre.

"Sí, siempre he visto bien." -contestó sincera.

"¿Por qué llevas entonces esa venda?"

Kaede no contestó.

"¿Puedes ver con la venda en los ojos?" -preguntó con bastante interés.

Kaede se detuvo sorprendida. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era aquella?

"Por supuesto que no." -contestó ella algo brusca. - "¿Por qué me pregunta eso?"

Atasuke sonrió al ver su reacción. Era evidente que se había dado cuenta de que buscaba algo.

"Por tu manera de andar y de moverte. Parece que sepas muy bien por dónde caminas. No te comportas como si no vieras nada."

"Forma parte de mi entrenamiento." -explicó ella con frialdad. - "Llevar una venda en los ojos agudiza tus sentidos. Muchos grandes ninjas se han entrenado de esta manera."

Atasuke soltó una sonora carcajada al escuchar esto último.

"¿Así que quieres ser un ninja, eh? Me parece que tu madre te metió muchos pajaritos en la cabeza."

Kaede se paró en seco, y una avalancha de ira azotó su interior. Estuvo a punto abalanzarse sobre aquel hombre y partirle en cuello. ¿Cómo se atrevía a nombrar a su madre? Pero no lo hizo. Permaneció con su rabia contemplando ciega a aquella monstruosidad. Y de repente, y sin que sus agudos sentidos pudieran preverlo, el suelo del pasillo dónde se encontraban los dos cambió bruscamente. Notó algunos giros y cambios en la estructura del lugar y acto seguido el ruidoso sonido de una puerta de piedra gruesa al cerrarse. La estancia había cambiado. ¿Dónde se encontraba ahora?

El lugar parecía oscuro, húmedo y le llegaba un ligero hedor a sangre y muerte. Además del señor Arashi Atasuke y ella misma, había al menos otros diez hombres más en la sala. Todos ellos iban armados.

"¿Dónde estoy?" -preguntó ella desconcertada y algo asustada. Puso todos sus sentidos en alerta máxima. Pero en ningún momento se quitó la venda de los ojos. - "¿Qué pensáis hacer conmigo?"

Atasuke soltó una carcajada, y todos los demás hombres lo imitaron.

"Eres muy divertida Kaede. Si quieres saber dónde estás... Por qué no te quitas esa venda de los ojos y lo compruebas por ti misma¿Eh?" - le preguntó el hombre.

Kaede se humedeció el labio inferior, comiéndose de esa manera parte de su elaborado maquillaje. Pero no hizo nada más. Sólo permaneció alerta.

Unos pasos cortos avanzaron hacia ella y se colocaron al lado de Atasuke. Por el aroma que desprendía y la forma de moverse, Kaede averiguó que se trataba de alguien bastante mayor.

"Quítate esa venda, niña." -le ordenó el viejo con voz áspera.

"No." -contestó ella.

"Quítatela." -volvió a insistir él.

Esta vez Kaede no dijo nada, pero negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

"No te lo volveré a repetir, niña. ¡Quítate esa venda!"

"¡Ni hablar!" -le gritó esta en el mismo tono con el que se lo había dicho.

Esta vez por contestación, Kaede escuchó con absoluta nitidez cómo el hombre desenfundaba su katana, y la blandía directamente hacia ella. Kaede calculó la dirección de la hoja en milésimas de segundo, gracias al sonido de la misma cortando el aire. Si no se movía, no le haría ni un solo rasguño.

La hoja silbó cortando el aire y se paró justo a unos centímetros de su oreja. El hombre sonrió complacido.

"Una niña lista..."

Y el afilado filo de acero le acarició la mejilla, y después parte de su pelo recogido, cortando de esta manera unos mechones que le cayeron por la cara.

Pero aun con todo esto Kaede permaneció de pie. Totalmente rígida y tensa, pero a pesar de todo eso, bastante serena.

"¿Vais a matarme como hicisteis con mi madre¿Es esta vuestra famosa "Sala de operaciones"?" -preguntó la chica valiente. Pasara lo que pasara, ella no podía morir.

Todos los hombres volvieron a reír divertidos. Esta vez habló Atasuke.

"Una de dos mi señorita." -contestó divertido. - "Eres muy lista¿sabes? Pero lamento decirte, que tu puntería está fallando. Esta es en verdad, la famosa sala de operaciones que tu dices... Sin embargo, todavía no hemos planeado matarte."- explicó sincero.

"Entonces¿Qué es lo que queréis de mí?" -inquirió ella.

"Sólo ver tus preciosos ojos, nada más." -le aseguró Atasuke.

"¿Mis... Mis ojos?" -consiguió decir Kaede.

No lo comprendía. La gente decía que no había clan más codicioso en todo el país del relámpago que el de los Arashi, y eso era cierto. Querían averiguar los secretos mayor guardados de todos los clanes y familias de la tierra conocida. Y aunque ella sí guardaba en su interior un terrible secreto... ¿Qué tenían de especial sus ojos? Eran especiales sí, pero dudaba que ellos quisieran solamente ver sus ojos.

El filo de la katana siguió recorriendo su rostro hasta que dio con la venda. Y con un suave movimiento la cortó, y se desprendió de su cara cayendo al suelo.

Todos los Arashi allí presentes contemplaron asombrados y curiosos los temibles ojos de Kaede. Esta los observaba furiosa. Sin embargo, uno de los Arashi, sin ir más lejos el anciano que había cortado el vendaje de la chica, encolerizó todavía más que ella, al no ver lo que esperaba.

"¡ESOS OJOS NO SON EL BYAKUGAN!"-dijo señalando a la chica rojo de ira, y mirando a Atasuke para que le diera una buena explicación.

¿Byakugan? Se preguntó Kaede confusa. Y después analizó la frase: _Esos ojos no son el byakugan._ Por su puesto que no eran nada de eso. La pregunta ahora era ¿Qué era el byakugan¿Por qué los Arashi querían el byakugan?

"Pero... Shiro, mi señor..." -comenzó Atasuke, excusándose al viejo. - "La historia de esta chica es cierta. Me la contó su padre, Kioku-sama... ¿Quién iba a saberlo mejor que él todo lo que sucedió aquel día? Los dioses le devolvieron la visión y le dieron un enorme poder... ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe!"

El rostro de Kaede se iluminó. Ahora ya sabía de que hablaban... De aquel incidente...

"Me preguntas quién iba a saber mejor que su padre lo que sucedió... Iluso." -respondió el viejo Shiro. - "Ella misma es la que mejor lo sabe..."

Kaede abrió de par en par sus ojos velados. Aquello no iba bien...

__

Flashback

Era una tarde del mes de octubre. Kaede tenía tan solo seis años, y ya hacía dos desde que su madre había fallecido. Sin embargo, la niña seguía entrenando a escondidas todo lo que había escuchado de boca de su querida madre y tutora. Y aquel día, era el ideal para practicar una de sus nuevas técnicas. La técnica especial de su tío de la que su madre tanto le había hablado. Ese día por fin sabría si era capaz de llevarla a la perfección.

Salió de casa oculta entre las sombras del atardecer como de costumbre. Una gran tormenta eléctrica azotaba con fiereza la ciudad, y el viento helado se le metía por todos los huecos libres de su ropa, disparando su adrenalina. Llegó a un inmenso campo de hierba alta. Allí sin ningún árbol a la vista, los rayos caían de lleno en semejante planicie, dejando rastros humeantes tras sus pasos. Era una imagen aterradora, pero tentativa y excitante al mismo tiempo... Y Kaede nunca había sentido miedo.

Se agazapó entre la hierba y avanzó arrastrándose para impedir que le diera ningún rayo. Contra más se pegara al suelo, menos posibilidades tenía de ser alcanzada. Eso lo sabía muy bien cualquier nacido en el país del relámpago.

Una vez colocada en mitad de la pradera y todavía pegada al suelo comenzó a realizar unos cuantos sellos. Pero ahora llegaba la parte más difícil... Kaede se puso en pie desafiando a los rayos que caían y comenzó a avanzar a gran velocidad sorteando las descargas eléctricas. Lo estaba consiguiendo... Era más rápida que la propia luz. Sin embargo, cometió el error de detener su velocidad para llamar a un rayo, y este al caer le dio de lleno. Y Kaede cayó fulminada, y permaneció muerta en mitad del campo, con los rayos cayendo a su alrededor.

Todo era oscuridad. ¿Estaba muerta? Notaba cómo respiraba, y su cuerpo dolorido y quemado se iba resintiendo.

"Kaede... Pequeña Kioku"

Alguien la llamaba. Pero la voz no provenía del exterior si no de su propio interior.

"Kaede, no tengas miedo."

"¿Quién eres?" - quiso preguntar ella. Aunque en realidad sólo pudo llegar a pensarlo. Su cuerpo permanecía muerto.

"Seiryuu. Se me conoce también como el Dragón demonio de dos colas. ¿Has oído hablar de mí?"

"No. Nunca..."

"Odias a tu familia¿No es cierto?"

"Sí."

"Te propongo un trato: Déjame vivir en tu interior y te daré el poder necesario para vengarte de quien quieras. Podrás convertirte en la persona que desees y te devolveré a la vida."

"¿Devolverme la vida¿Estoy muerta?"

"No si permanezco contigo."

"¿Y qué es lo que obtienes quedándote en mi interior?"

"Lo mismo que tu deseas: Venganza."

"Entonces quédate, por favor."

En ese instante Kaede despertó. Podía volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

Se encontraba tumbada su cama y el resto de su clan la observaba asombrado.

"¡Esta viva!" -gritó uno de ellos. Y fue a llamar a su padre.

"Mirad sus ojos. El relámpago debe haberla cegado por completo."

"Sus ojos... No os recuerdan a los de..."

Pero Kaede no estaba ciega. Veía a la perfección. Saltó de la cama y corrió a verse en el espejo más cercano.

Contempló su rostro lleno de fuerza y vitalidad. Y sus ojos... Sus ojos antes castaños se habían tornado de un color gris pálido casi blanquecino en el que apenas se distinguía la pupila. El resplandor del rayo se los había velado, y el Dragón de su interior le había devuelto nuevamente la visión.

El viejo Shiro Arashi caminó hacia ella con paso decidido.

"Cuéntanos Kaede... ¿Qué fue ese poder que te concedieron si no se trata del Byakugan?

La joven permaneció callada.

"Tal vez no se trate del verdadero Byakugan, pero sí parte de él..." -comenzó a decir Atasuke. - "Su madre era de Konoha, y a ella se la ha considerado hija de Konoha. Y todos sabemos lo que opinaba la señorita Kaori de los Hyuuga."

La mente de Kaede se bloqueaba por momentos. Todos esos nombres: Byakugan, Hyuuga... ¿Y qué pintaba su madre en todo eso?

"¿Insinúas que tal vez Kaede sea una Hyuuga en lugar de pertenecer al clan Kioku? Teoría descabellada pero interesante, sin duda. Hideo podría haber estado ocultando la verdadera naturaleza de su hija durante todo este tiempo." -reflexionó Shiro. - "En ese caso deberíamos someterla a operación. Pero no cometeremos el error de analizar sus ojos en muerte esta vez..."

"¿Una Hyuuga¿De qué demonios estáis hablando!" -estalló Kaede. No comprendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. Todo era demasiado revelador, o todos se habían vuelto locos al mismo tiempo. - "¡No soy una Hyuuga, no tengo el Byakugan y menos todavía os atreveréis a tocarme un pelo!" -aseguró enérgica.

"Que chica tan valiente... Te pareces tanto a tu mamá..." -se burló Atasuke.

"Ni se te ocurra volver a nombrar a mi madre..." -le amenazó adoptando una postura de ataque. - "Ahora mismo pagaréis el precio que supone haberla asesinado. ¡Preparaos para morid clan Arashi!"

Estuvo a punto de atacar a Atasuke que era el que tenía más cerca. Pero ocurrió algo que se lo impidió. Shiro comenzó a reírse alocadamente y añadió:

"Pobre niña tonta." -rió el viejo. - "Después de todo sigues creyendo que nosotros fuimos quienes acabaron con su vida. Que equivocada estás, pequeña."

Kaede miró al hombre confundida. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

"Sé que la matasteis vosotros." -se convenció ella, sin bajar la guardia y manteniendo la posición.

"¿Ah si¿Estás segura¿Qué es lo que sabes exactamente?"

Por primera vez en su vida Kaede dudo sobre la muerte de su madre. Estaba totalmente convencida de que el clan Arashi era el responsable de su muerte. Pero no tenía muchos detalles al respecto.

"Cuando se obtuvo por fin la paz entre Konoha y la Nube, los Arashi traicionaron a Konoha..." -comenzó a explicar Kaede. - "Mi madre, al pertenecer a la villa de la hoja acudió a vuestro clan para volver a poner paz mediante el diálogo. Pero nunca regresó... Murió a vuestras manos." -concluyó la chica. La fiereza de la joven se transmitía a través de sus ojos blanquecinos, cuyo iris se arremolinaba como si una gran tormenta se desatara en su interior.

"Esa no es toda la verdad, Kaede." -le aseguró Shiro. - "¿Quieres saber la verdad?"

Kaede tragó saliva.

"Muy bien. Te la contaré." -le dijo el viejo divertido. - "Una vez firmamos el tratado de paz con Konoha, mi hijo menor paseaba una de las noches de las que pasamos allí por las calles de la villa, cuando encontró la casa del Clan de los Hyuuga¿Sabes? . Nosotros somos conscientes que los Hyuuga son el clan más poderoso de Konoha, y que su secreto reside en el Byakugan. ¿Sabes lo que es el Byakugan, Kaede?"

Kaede negó con la cabeza nerviosa.

"Muéstraselo Natsu" -le dijo a un hombre bastante corpulento que estaba en la sala. Natsu abrió uno de los cajones metálicos que se encontraban en una mesa de hierro corroída por los años y la humedad, y sacó de ahí una especie de paño que llevaba algo envuelto. Se acercó a Kaede y le dio el bulto.

Esta lo desenvolvió y observó horrorizada lo que guardaba en su interior. Tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para reprimirse el tener que vomitar. Unos globos oculares de iris blanquecino muy parecidos a los suyos, y empapados en sangre seca la miraban desde su mano. El hedor que desprendían era insoportable. A saber cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí guardados.

"El byakugan." -sonrió Shiro. - "La visión pura. El secreto más guardado de la familia Hyuuga. Todo su poder reside en sus ojos."

Kaede miró a Shiro como si fuera el director de un espectáculo macabro. Aquel tipo estaba loco.

"Te contaré lo que ocurrió aquella noche: Mi hijo no pudo resistirse a la tentación del Byakugan y entró en la casa para ver si averiguaba algo. No hacía nada malo, a pesar de todo. En una de las habitaciones dormida encontró a una niña pequeña que era poseedora de la magia del ojo blanco. Mi hijo consiguió sacar a esa criatura de la casa para saciar su curiosidad y contemplar sus ojos... Sin embargo..." -La voz de Shiro se tornó más amarga. - "Otro Hyuuga apareció de la oscuridad y le asestó a mi hijo un golpe mortal en el corazón. ¿Puedes creerlo Kaede? No iba armado, no realizó ninguna técnica, y acabó con mi hijo de un solo golpe."

Kaede abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Sería cierto todo aquello? Era totalmente imposible que una única persona sin realizar ningún tipo de técnica, y sin ir armada, acabara con otra con un solo golpe.

"Por supuesto nosotros los Arashi, pedimos explicaciones a Konoha al día siguiente, y les amenazamos con romper el acuerdo de paz. Sin embargo la paz no se quebró. Gracias al diálogo entre las dos villas acordamos mantener la paz, mientras ellos nos ofrecieran al hombre que había matado a mi hijo. Y así fue."

"¿Y qué tiene que ver mi madre en todo este asunto?" -preguntó Kaede impaciente.

Shiro sonrió.

"Tú madre al parecer estaba enamorada del hombre que acabó con la vida de mi hijo. Nunca lo admitió pero se le notaba en la mirada. Vino a hablar con nosotros ofreciendo su cuerpo a cambio del suyo. A nosotros eso no nos interesaba. Sólo queríamos el cuerpo del Hyuuga para analizar el Byakugan." -aclaró el viejo. - "Sin embargo tu madre se comportó como una testaruda y se quitó la vida delante nuestro. Los Hyuuga fueron los únicos de Konoha conscientes de ese acto, y aun con todo ello, entregaron el cuerpo que les pedimos. La muerte de tu madre fue innecesaria y si hay algún culpable de ella son los Hyuuga. La muy tonta se suicidó para salvar a un hombre que ya estaba muerto."

"¡MIENTES!" -le interrumpió Kaede. Todo aquello era inaudito. Su madre jamás perdería la cabeza por ningún hombre hasta el límite de suicidarse. Jamás la habría abandonado por nadie.

"No miento, Kaede. Todo esto es cierto." -dijo el hombre. - "Días después nos dimos cuenta de que el Byakugan no podía ser analizado en un cadáver. Es por eso por lo que estás aquí hoy. Quizá tus ojos sean el fruto de la unión de Kaori y Hiashi Hyuuga."

"Mis ojos no son fruto de nadie" -enfureció. La historia del señor Arashi había despertado todos sus sentidos y ahora más que nunca ansiaba matar.

_"Sangre... Dame su sangre Kaede. Vamos a vengarnos de ellos..." -_dijo Kaede con una voz que no parecía la suya

Kaede dio un salto hacia atrás y con un hábil movimiento les despojó de sus katanas a dos de los hombres de Arashi. El resto del personal, al ver lo que la chica pretendía desenfundaron también sus armas y arremetieron contra Kaede. Sin embargo la joven fue más rápida, y con un suave giró de muñeca consiguió que una de las cabezas de los hombres que habían ido a atacarla, rodara por el suelo.

Kaede cerró los ojos. La oscuridad le proporcionaba una mayor seguridad y concentración al atacar. Todo aquello no sería mas que una danza macabra. Y el baile de Kaede comenzó:

Giró sobre si misma, armada con una katana en cada mano. Dirigía sus brazos en distintas direcciones siempre extendidos, hacía girar el filo de la hoja en una dirección certera, atravesando y desgarrando la carne. Kaede se movía en su mundo de destrucción, al tiempo que escuchaba los aterradores gritos de sus víctimas y notaba cómo la sangre le salpicaba el Kimono, la cara y las manos... Pero no se trataba de su sangre.

Los gritos dejaron de escucharse, y Kaede por fin abrió los ojos. Bajo sus pies fluían ríos de sangre y distinguió varias restos humanos despedazados. Sólo quedaban dos: Atasuke y Shiro Arashi.

El viejo al ver la mirada endemoniada de la joven huyó del lugar como un ratoncillo atemorizado.

"_Deja que se vaya... Luego nos ocuparemos de él."_ -Volvió a hablar Kaede, con esa monstruosa voz.

La chica se volvió hacia Atasuke acorralado en un rincón y temblando de pies a cabeza. La apariencia de Kaede había cambiado: Sus ojos blancos antes tranquilos, ahora desprendían un extraño brillo y se arremolinaban ferozmente, de tal forma que era casi imposible distinguir su pupila. El recogido que llevaba en la cabeza, se le había soltado por completo y ahora su larga melena le caía en cascada por los hombros. Pero lo que la hacía más temible era un extraño chacra plateado que desprendía su cuerpo, ese mismo chacra había hecho que los brazos que asomaban por las mangas del kimono, y que sostenían las katanas, se hubieran despojado de la suave piel de la joven, para sustituirla por una brillante y escamosa. Kaede se estaba transformando en un monstruo.

"¿Qué demonios eres!" -preguntó Atasuke aterrorizado.

La chica seguía avanzando pisando el suelo sangriento.

"Sin duda un demonio. Tu lo has dicho."

"¿Qué quieres de mí¡Déjame en paz!" -Lloriqueo Atasuke.

_"Quiero venganza... Llevo siglos esperando este momento." -_dijo ella, ya muy cerca y tirando las dos katanas

"¡Maldita Kioku!" -exclamó, escupiéndole.

"No... Ni Kioku ni Hyuuga, Arashi-Sama..." -le susurró Kaede muy cerca de su oído. - "Vas a conocer de lo que es capaz alguien de la familia Hatake."

Atasuke quedó totalmente acongojado ante tal revelación. De pronto se escuchó un fortísimo ruido... Como si miles y miles de pájaros hubieran irrumpido de golpe en la sala. Sin embargo allí solo estaban Kaede y él, mirándose fijamente. El brazo de Kaede estaba completamente iluminado por un centenar de rayos que le iban recorriendo todo el cuerpo, en torno al chacra plateado. Juntó su otro brazo al que desprendía los rayos y como si estuviera empuñando una pesadísima espada atravesó a Atasuke.

"¡Lighting Edge!"

Cuando Kaede abandonó la sala, se dirigió al punto más alto de la casa de los Arashi. Desde allí podía sentir la presencia de los relámpagos que anunciaban que la profecía estaba apunto de cumplirse. Por fin su venganza...

Notó como la lluvia fresca acariciaba su rostro, y lo limpiaba de sangre y sufrimiento. No obstante, aunque había cumplido ya parte de sus más oscuros deseos, Kaede no se sentía feliz. Quizá necesitara todavía más... Más muerte.

"Ahora los pocos Arashi que quedan matarán a todo mi clan. Los Kioku quedarán extinguidos." -murmuró ella para si. Seiryuu le contestaba desde su interior.

"Todavía quedas tú Kaede..."

"¿Vas a matarme por ser una Kioku¿O a caso Shiro tenía razón y soy una Hyuuga?"

"No eres ninguna Hyuuga. La sangre de los Kioku corre por tus venas, de no ser así jamás te habría elegido a ti."

Kaede suspiró algo más tranquila.

"Nos esconderemos un tiempo hasta que cese la tormenta."

"_Después volveremos aquí y acabaremos con todos los Arashi."_

"Y también con todo Hyuuga que se me ponga por delante."-Aclaró Kaede muy decidida. - "Que suerte tiene ese Hyuuga Hiashi de estar muerto... De no ser así iría a buscarle ahora mismo y acabaría con él con mis propias manos..."

Contempló desde las alturas lo que era su aldea natal. El ocaso teñía con su luz las calles de un intenso color escarlata. En el ambiente podía respirase el inconfundible aroma a sangre y muerte.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el prólogo, ya que me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo. El siguiente capítulo transcurre en Konoha, y sacaré a personajes conocidos por todos. Si queréis saber lo que pasará, que la continúe o cualquier cosa (incluido críticas y todo eso). ¡Dejad Reviews! Muchísimas gracias a los que han conseguido llegar a leer todo esto. Y ahora... Déjame un Review, si? Venga va, que no te cuesta tanto! XD


	2. Cap 1: La carta y la misión

**Notas de la Autora:**** Aquí está el primer capítulo que como ocurre en casi todos los inicios tiene poca acción. Aun así me gusta porque ya coloco a cada personaje donde debe estar: Unos en la Arena, otros en la Nube y otros que van para allá. ****A partir del siguiente capítulo la cosa empezará a animarse. Aunque no sea gran cosa, espero que este os guste de todas formas. Os aseguro que la historia promete!**

**Algunos Avisos:**** Este capítulo y los que siguen tienen algunos SPOILERS, así que si no sigues el manga puedes andar un poco perdido. La historia comienza 3 años después de que Naruto se vaya a entrenar con Jiraya (Atentos a la fecha que es importante!) Y... Para los más quisquillosos me he tomado la libertad de dejar a Gaara con vida, al fin y al cabo esto es un fanfic y soy yo la que tiene el poder de la inventiva. Habrá cosas basadas en el manga, otras en el anime y otras... Que salen directamente de mi cabeza. Aun así espero no desmoronar este mundo, y que os llegue a gustar tanto como a mí.**

**No os olvidéis de dejad vuestro comentario, vale? XD

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**La carta y la misión**

Eran principios de verano en la aldea de Konoha. El apacible sol de la mañana inundaba las calles de la villa, y una fresca y agradable brisa acariciaba las copas de los árboles. Todo parecía estar en paz y orden en aquel lugar. Las primeras horas de actividad se presentaban tan rutinarias como de costumbre. Una maravillosa rutina en la que los más pequeños jugaban en las calles, agradeciendo la pausa de academia que les proporcionaba el verano, los nuevos Chuunin y Jounin iban y venían de la aldea patrullando y haciendo misiones, y los más jóvenes Genins protestaban a sus maestros queriendo no hacer misiones absurdas del tipo: limpiar la ciudad, arreglar tejados o pintar el vallado de las casas.

Sin embargo, no todas las quejas de tener que realizar misiones aburridas provenían de los jóvenes Genins. En uno de los edificios principales de la villa, y en ese mismo instante, la Hokage Tsunade bostezaba ante los bloques de documentos apilados en la larga mesa, y contemplaba de reojo a su nuevo ayudante, tratando de ignorar en todo momento las grandes estupideces que decía, ya a esas horas de la mañana.

"Ey, Ey, Vieja Tsunade. ¿Qué te parece esta para mi, eh?" -sonrió un alegre Naruto, entregándole una especie de carta a la Hokage.

Tsunade fingió no escuchar al chico rubio y se limitó solamente a leer lo que le entregaba.

Naruto contempló a la mujer apoyando casi todo su cuerpo en la mesa, y dirigiéndole una mirada alegre y esperanzada.

"No." -suspiró ella finalmente.

Naruto hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos disgustado, y a continuación intentó debatir la respuesta.

"¿Y por qué no? La he catalogado como una misión muy sencilla de rango C. Hasta un Genin podría hacerla."

"Y está muy bien catalogada Naruto. Entrégasela al primer grupo de Genins que venga. Seguro que se alegran mucho." -sonrió Tsunade. - "Últimamente están algo descontentos con sus misiones y no hacen más que protestar." -miró a Naruto de reojo, el cual dejaba la tarjeta con la misión en un clasificador en el que ponía _Genins D-C, _algo deprimido_. - _"Creo que me recuerdan a alguien..."

Naruto miró a la Hokage con el morro torcido.

"Lo que pasa es que no quieres que salga de la villa."

"Cierto." -admitió ella.

"¿Y eso porqué? Ya he pasado el examen de Chuunin. ¡Te quejas de que faltan buenos ninjas para enviar fuera a hacer misiones, y a mi me tienes aquí aburrido haciendo tu trabajo!"

Tsunade rió ante tal comentario. Era cierto que el carácter del chico a veces llegaba a sacarla de quicio, pero en aquellos momentos agradecía tenerlo a su lado, ya que le hacía la mañana mucho más amena.

"¿Te parece aburrido el trabajo de un Hokage? Creía que querías convertirte en uno... O tal vez has cambiado de idea?"-preguntó con picardía.

Naruto dejó de discutir en ese instante, y se quedó todo parado y boquiabierto sin saber que decir...

"¡Por su puesto que quiero ser Hokage¡Deja de tomarme el pelo!"

Tsunade estalló a carcajadas.

"Además este no es el trabajo de un Hokage. Los Hokages también hacen cosas más importantes que repartir misiones."

"Desde luego. Pero no me negarás que repartir misiones es también un trabajo importante. Conlleva mucha responsabilidad y conocimiento sobre a quienes les puedes asignar qué determinada tarea."

"Aún así es muy aburrido." -rezongó Naruto. - "Menos mal que esta ya es la última." -agradeció, abriendo un último sobre color verde que había en una caja.

Tsunade sonrió satisfecha, y continúo trabajando: rellenando y matasellando documentos, hasta que una ruidosa risotada la volvió a distraer.

"¿Y ahora qué te ocurre?" -preguntó algo malhumorada.

"Nada." -rió Naruto divertido. - "Sólo que esta misión se la dejo al equipo de Konohamaru-chan." -murmuró con malicia.

"¿A Konohamaru?" -preguntó la Hokage sin comprender. - "¿Qué misión le has asignado?" -quiso saber algo asustada. Naruto le estaba sirviendo de gran ayuda, pero a veces actuaba como un auténtico insensato.

"Va a tener que ir a la caza de _Tora_..."

"¿A la caza de _Tora_¿Le piensas hacer capturar un tigre?" -se alarmó.

"Jajaja, sí a la caza del _Tora-chan_ de Madam Shijimi" -aclaró Naruto. - "Ese pobre animal se ha vuelto a escapar."

Tsunade rió con ganas y aliviada.

"Pobrecillo. No me extraña que quiera huir de semejante mujer. Creo que deberíamos _perder_ su carta, y hacerle un favor al pobre gato. Ya lleva muchos años intentándolo. Me asombra que aún esté vivo."

En ese instante se escuchó llamar a la puerta.

"¡Adelante!" - dijo Tsunade, dando permiso para entrar.

Tres personas irrumpieron en la sala. Se trataba de un grupo compuesto por dos Chuunin y un Jounin que acababan de regresar de una misión. El líder entregó un pergamino a Tsunade bajo la envidiosa y atenta mirada de Naruto.

"Me alegro de que ya estéis aquí. Habéis sido muy rápidos." -Los felicitó la Hokage, abriendo el pergamino para comprobar que todo estaba en orden. - "¿No ha habido ningún incidente?"

"Bueno..." -comenzó a decir la única chica del grupo. - "Chouji se atragantó con una patata y por poco se asfixia..."- explicó resueltamente.

El Chuunin que estaba a su lado nada más oír esto le dio un codazo a su compañera, la cual sacó la lengua en gesto divertido.

"Es cierto." -canturreó ella de nuevo. - "Si no llega a ser por Shikamaru, ahora mismo..."

"Ino..." -la calló el Jounin algo cansado. Desde el día en que habían partido a la misión hasta ese momento, sus dos amigos no habían dejado de pelearse de manera absurda. - "No, no hubo ningún incidente." -suspiró el chico al fin.

Tsunade sonrió contenta.

"Me alegro de que todo haya ido bien."- dijo ella. Luego se volvió hacia Naruto. - "Naruto, apúntalos en la lista de ninjas disponibles."

"¡Voooy!" -contestó este sacando unos cuantos folios de un fichero.

"Veo que sigues aquí de secretario calentando el asiento." -se burló de él Shikamaru acercándose a donde se encontraba el rubio. Naruto hizo como que no lo escuchaba. - "Espero que no seas demasiado cabrón asignándonos la próxima misión."

"Eso todavía me lo tengo que pensar..." -le contestó este. - "Pero de momento os tendréis que esperar a que haya alguna misión lo suficientemente borde, como para que alguien como tú pueda dirigirla." -le sonrió.

"¿Cómo?" -preguntó Shikamaru extrañado volviéndose hacia la Hokage. - "¿No hay ninguna misión por hacer?"

"Sí que hay." -sonrió ella. - "Pero no para vosotros. A no ser que queráis ayudar a los más pequeños a rescatar animales _extraviados."_

Naruto rió acordándose de Tora-chan.

"Creo que cambiaré de idea y en lugar de dejar que Konohamaru se encargue del gato, le daré la misión a Shikamaru..." -murmuró Naruto. - "Ya que hoy tiene ganas de trabajar, habrá que aprovecharse."

El Jounin puso los ojos en blanco y pasó del estúpido comentario de su amigo.

"¿Eso quiere decir que nosotros tenemos por fin algo de tiempo libre?" -preguntó Ino emocionada.

Tsunade asintió.

"Ya os avisaremos."

"¡Genial! Tengo unas ganas locas de ir a la peluquería." -exclamó Ino contentísima. - "He pensado en volver a cortarme el pelo y dejarme una melenita recta a la altura de la barbilla."

"´No lo hagas. Te quedará mal." - le soltó Chouji muy serio.

"¿Cómo que me quedará mal¿Qué quieres decir?" -le preguntó Ino enfadada.

"Solo eso. Estás más guapa con el pelo largo."

"¿Y tú que sabrás de eso?" -le espetó la chica, comenzando a discutir.

Shikamaru suspiró de nuevo mirándolos de reojo.

"Ya empiezan otra vez..." -murmuró, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Naruto siguió la mirada del chico hasta donde se encontraban Ino y Chouji discutiendo, y tras estudiar la cara de su amigo, cerró el fichero enérgicamente y lo volvió a guardar en el cajón.

"¡Terminé!" -anunció feliz, y de un salto se sitúo al lado del Jounin. - "Que te parece si dejamos a ese par a solas, y tu yo nos vamos a relajar a los baños mixtos..." - le susurró a Shikamaru, con un ligero brillo de perversión en la mirada.

Shikamaru lo miró de reojo para nada convencido.

"Prefiero irme a casa a dormir..."

Y antes de que Naruto pudiera responderle y acusarle de aburrido, una voz femenina le llamó la atención.

"Naruto te traigo más trabajo..."

Los cinco se giraron para ver quién era. Se trataba de Shizune, que acababa de entrar en la sala cargada con una gran caja llena de cartas y papeles. Shikamaru al ver que pesaba bastante y la chica avanzaba tambaleándose, acudió en su ayuda y los dos juntos llevaron la caja a la mesa y la dejaron caer con un fuerte estruendo.

Shizune respiró profundo y se pasó la manga del yukata por la frente para secare el sudor.

"No me digas que... ¿Todo eso es trabajo para mí?" - le preguntó Naruto asustado.

Tsunade también se asomó a ver el contenido de la caja, y en su rostro apareció un claro signo de preocupación.

"Al parecer todo esto viene de fuera..." -murmuró la Hokage.

"¿De fuera?" -dijo Naruto sin comprender.

"Así es." -le contestó Shizune aún con sobrealiento. - "El correo se retrasó y aquí están todas las cartas y encargos de países cercanos al del fuego. Espero que no sean muy urgentes. Por lo que he oído escaseamos de Ninjas que podamos llevar fuera del país."

"Que desastre..." -comentó Tsunade, pasándose una mano por la frente algo desesperada.

"Ya me parecía extraño que no hubiera nada por hacer." -dijo Shikamaru decepcionado.

La Hokage lo miró entristecía. Añoraba los días de paz y relajación. No había muchos de esos últimamente. Desde que Akatsuki atacó en el país de la Arena todo era muy diferente. Y el trabajo y misiones por hacer se acumulaban demasiado rápido. Quizá fuera más de lo que Konoha podía soportar. Sin embargo, ella como Hokage de la aldea debía aparentar que la ciudad a su cuidado seguía fuerte y en expansión, ocultando al mismo tiempo cualquier tipo de debilidad. Esa era su mejor defensa. Aunque para lograrlo debía jugar con todas las piezas del tablero.

"Lo siento chicos, lo más probable es que tengáis que volver a marcharos hoy." - le aseguró Tsunade al Jounin. Shikamaru asintió conforme al igual que Chouji.

"¿Eso quiere decir que no tendré tiempo de ir a la peluquería?" -preguntó Ino indignada. - "Bueno no importa."

"Os ayudaremos con las cartas." -anunció Chouji. - "Acabaremos antes si somos más, y no tenemos nada mejor que hacer."

Así fue como los seis se pusieron manos a la obra, e iban abriendo cartas y separando y clasificando las misiones de los otros documentos. Naruto trabajaba rápido asignando las tareas, y si alguna era muy urgente y los ninjas debían partir cuanto antes, realizaba un _Kage bunshin_ y sus copias se encargaban de avisar y reunir al personal indicado.

"Nos estamos quedando sin gente." -dijo el rubio algo agotado, tachando a tres personas más del papel. - "¿Se tiene previsto que alguien que este fuera llegue hoy?."

"Eso deberías saberlo tú, cerebro de pasta." -le espetó Shikamaru, hurgando entre los documentos.

"El equipo de Neji ya tendría que haber regresado ayer..." -murmuró Tsunade, abriendo otra carta más. - "Empiezo a estar algo preocupada."

"Seguro que están bien..." -le contestó Naruto, pero no pudo evitar pensar en Sakura que había partido en ese grupo hacía más de una semana. - "¡Mira¡Aquí hay una carta de la Arena!" - exclamó de pronto, tomando la carta en sus manos y leyendo el remite. - "La escribe el Kazekage... ¿Se habrá recuperado del todo¿Creéis que me mandará recuerdos?" -dijo todo contento y comenzando a abrirla. Y antes de que le hubiera dado tiempo si quiera de rasgar el papel, Tsunade se la quitó de las manos.

"Si es una carta del Kazekage, por mucho que la haya escrito Gaara, será para mí. Y dudo que te mande recuerdos..." -le contestó la mujer, que se había ceñido ya a la lectura.

Naruto torció el morro nuevamente enfurruñado y se dispuso a abrir otra carta. Esta en cuestión parecía que había llevado muy mal viaje. Estaba arrugada y olía a humedad. El chico miró el remite y leyó un nombre poco familiar: _Seishiro Tanaka. _Luego continúo más abajo y pudo divisar su procedencia: Aldea oculta de la Nube/País del Relámpago. Naruto se extrañó un poco y volvió a observar de nuevo la carta. Desde que la vieja Tsunade lo había llamado para trabajar con ella, todavía no había visto ninguna carta que llegara desde allí. Estuvo a punto de avisar a la Hokage antes de abrirla, pero esta se le adelantó hablando:

"Gaara nos vuelve a pedir ayuda para patrullar su ciudad... Necesita al menos cinco personas." -suspiró la mujer, y dejó caer su mirada en la de Shikamaru. - "No hace falta que partáis ahora mismo. Si queréis podéis hacerlo esta tarde."

"Prefiero marchar cuanto antes y adelantar un buen tramo antes de que anochezca." -le dijo el Jounin. - "Pero nos faltarán al menos dos personas."

"¡Puedo ir yo si queréis!" -se ofreció Naruto contentísimo.

"De eso ni hablar." -Le prohibió la Hokage al instante.

"¿Pero se puede saber por qué? Ya casi no te queda nadie con quien puedas contar. Y no parece un trabajo difícil... Total, sólo hay que vigilar y listo." -le reprochó Naruto.

"Sabes de sobra por qué no te dejo salir de la aldea. Recuerda lo que pasó con Akatsuki la última vez que saliste sin Jiraya." -lo reprimió la mujer.- "Gaara estuvo al borde de la muerte, y tú no fuiste más que un impedimento para la misión. ¿Es que no comprendes lo peligroso que es para todos que puedas caer en manos de Akatsuki¿Tanto te cuesta asimilarlo¡Si te mando ahí fuera no sólo tú puedes morir, también tus compañeros pueden hacerlo!" -le soltó de golpe Tsunade, algo enfadada y dando un fuerte manotazo en la mesa. Sin embargo, al ver la cara del chico comprendió que había sido demasiado brusca con él.

Naruto se había quedado inmóvil como si alguien le hubiera tirado un buen jarro de agua fría por encima. Todos lo miraban apenados. Pero tanto ellos como el propio Naruto sabían que Tsunade llevaba razón.

Finalmente el chico rubio sonrió apenado.

"Lo comprendo." -admitió con voz queda. - "Mi misión es asignar las tareas a las personas más idóneas. Y debo tener en cuenta que en este momento yo no estoy entre ellas. Lo siento." -dijo agachando la cabeza, y cogiendo el papel dónde se encontraban apuntados los nombres de los ninjas aún disponibles.

"Naruto..." -comenzó Tsunade. - "Lo siento mucho..."

"Da igual!" -sonrió de pronto, aparentando que no le importaba lo más mínimo. Aunque en el fondo su corazón sangraba herido. - "Que os parece... ¡Hinata-chan! Ella tiene el Byakugan, y en este momento se encuentra en la aldea entrenando. Os puede ser muy útil."

Shikamaru asintió complacido y sonrió a su amigo. Admiraba esa forma que tenía de afrontar los problemas fuera cual fuera la situación.

"Kiba y Shino también están disponibles." -prosiguió Naruto sin levantar la vista del papel.

"Con cinco ya nos basta." -concluyó Shikamaru. - "Iremos a buscar a Hinata y Kiba y partiremos cuanto antes." -anunció, dirigiéndose a Tsunade.

La Hokage asintió conforme, y Naruto tachó los nombres de Kiba y Hinata de la lista.

"Hasta la vista." - se despidió el Jounin, levantando la mano y saliendo de la sala junto a sus compañeros.

Naruto volvió a dejar el papel, y se centró de nuevo en la carta de la aldea de la nube. Esta vez se fijo en el destinatario y se sorprendió al comprobar, que aunque estaba dirigida hacia el Hokage de la aldea, iba a nombre de Sarutobi. Esta vez sí que iba decidido a entregarle la carta a Tsunade y advertirla, cuando nuevamente fue interrumpido.

No había pasado ni un minuto desde que el equipo de Shikamaru abandonaba la sala, cuando esta vez cuatro personas más, entraban sin previo aviso. Una de ellas avanzó con extraordinaria velocidad, como un torbellino verde, y se plantó delante de Naruto observándolo muy de cerca con sus gigantescos ojos redondeados. El chico sólo pudo echarse un poco para atrás para intentar esquivar el inevitable contacto visual .

"¡Rápido¿Cuál es nuestra próxima misión?" -le espetó de golpe el recién llegado.

Naruto intentó sonreír, o al menos enseñó los dientes, mientras una pequeña gota bajaba por su frente. No tenía ni idea de dónde aquel chaval podía sacar tantas energías...

"Buenos días... Lee..." -fue todo lo que pudo decirle, al tiempo que extendía hacia él la carta que llevaba en mano para ganar algo de espacio vital. Lee interpretó mal el gesto de Naruto y le quitó la carta de las manos y la comenzó a leer. El rubio hizo ademán de recuperarla, pero quedó totalmente embobado al ver a su compañera acercarse hacia él.

"Buenos días, Naruto-kun" -lo saludó sonriendo una alegre y hermosa Sakura, dejando en el suelo una mochila que hacía servir de botiquín. Neji y Tenten también se acercaron a la mesa donde se encontraba la Hokage y el chico rubio.

"Sentimos el retraso." -se disculpó Neji a Tsunade. - "Tuvimos algunos problemas al llegar a la frontera."

Tsunade asintió.

"Lo importante es que estáis todos bien, y la misión se haya completado satisfactoriamente."

Neji también asintió.

"Naruto, hay algo pendiente que pueda hacer alguien de este equipo?" -le preguntó entonces Tsunade. El chico salió de su hipnosis momentánea y se acordó de Lee.

"¡Ah¡La carta!" -exclamó de golpe, haciendo que todos lo observaran extrañados. Aunque la mirada de Naruto se volvió hacia Lee, y debido a esto, las miradas del resto también recayeron en él.

Rock Lee se había quedado prácticamente petrificado. Sostenía el papel en la mano tembloroso, y sus ojos muy abiertos releían cada palabra a cual de ella más inquietante. Totalmente ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba, los continuos avisos de sus compañeros no lograban hacerlo volver en sí. Hasta que un fuerte golpe en la nuca lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Neji, tras suyo, y listo para asestarle otro golpe si era necesario, lo observaba preocupado.

"¿Qué?" -fue todo lo que logró articular. Dejando que la carta se le resbalara de las manos y cayera al suelo. Naruto aprovechó este instante para recuperarla.

"¿Te encuentras bien Lee?" -le dijo Tenten medio abrazándolo. - "Nos has asustado. Te has quedado muy blanco y no decías nada."

"¿De verdad?" -preguntó incrédulo.

Tenten asintió algo tristona.

Tsunade se acercó a él para inspeccionarlo y asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, bajo la atenta mirada de su discípula Sakura. Pero Lee rechazó este gesto.

"Estoy perfectamente. Ha sido solo que estaba demasiado concentrado leyendo la misión que Naruto me ha entregado." -El chico bajó la vista. - "Me cuesta asimilar que tengamos que ir a ese lugar y a realizar ese tipo de misión ahora mismo. Aún con todo, yo me ofrezco voluntario llevarla a cabo." -añadió enérgicamente.

Tsunade miró a Lee sorprendida, y después a Naruto, carta en mano. Aunque esta última mirada fue más bien asesina.

"Naruto..." -comenzó la Hokage intentando mantener la calma. - "¿Qué tipo de misión les has asignado? Te tengo muy dicho que no puedes entregar ninguna sin mi consentimiento."

El chico rubio miró a Tsunade enfadado y acto seguido a Lee.

"¡Yo no he entregado ninguna misión¡Fue este imbécil que me quitó la carta de las manos!" -se defendió, acusándolo con el dedo. - "Ni siquiera sabía que se trataba una misión."- aseguró - "Creía que era una trampa por todo ese rollo que decía de que era para Sarutobi, y porque viene de la aldea oculta de la Nube, y nosotros nunca recibimos ningún encargo que provenga de ahí." -concluyó exaltado.

Todos se habían quedado muy callados y contemplaban a Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos. Sakura se llevaba una mano a la boca asustada, y miraba al resto de los presentes expectante. Dos de las personas que estaban en la sala se habían llevado la peor parte de esta confesión, las cuales no se podían sacar eso de: _Aldea oculta de la Nube_ de la cabeza. Neji todavía tenía el corazón en un vuelco después de haber escuchado otra vez el nombre de aquel lugar...

Tsunade fue la única que se movió y lo hizo para quitarle de un fuerte estirón la carta que Naruto llevaba en la mano. Después, muy seria y bajo la curiosa mirada de todos, comenzó a leerla.

Neji escudriñaba la cara de la Hokage con suma atención. Cualquier movimiento de sus pupilas y expresión de su rostro bastaría para darle algún detalle de lo que se encontraba pensando. Aunque eso fue también bastante fácil de deducir por cualquier otra persona de las que se encontraba allí reunida. A medida que la mujer iba leyendo, su cara se convertía en un libro abierto. Sus ojos color miel, se abrían alarmados por momentos, y comenzaba a morderse con fuerza el labio inferior. Poco a poco, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, tal y como había sucedido en un principio con Lee. Su respiración se iba acelerando, y su tono de piel cada vez se iba volviendo más pálido, al tiempo que un sudor frío recorría su frente.

"Tsunade -sama..." -se alarmó de pronto Shizune, la cual había estado trabajando en otra cosa, al ver a la mujer en aquel estado.

Pero la Hokage no reaccionó y tan solo siguió leyendo.

"Lee... ¿Qué es lo que dice la carta?" -le preguntó entonces Neji con interés.

El chico abrió la boca para contestarle. Pero en ese momento, Tsunade dejó caer la carta encima de la mesa, y cerró los ojos. Su lectura había concluido.

"¿La has leído entera?" -fue todo lo que pudo decir por el momento, dirigiéndose a Lee.

El chico asintió enérgico.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre Tsunade-sama?" -insistió Shizune, clavando en ella una mirada penetrante.

Naruto tragó saliva algo asustado.

En todos sus compañeros se reflejaban las caras de desconcierto.

Finalmente la Hokage se humedeció los labios y se dispuso a hablar algo temblorosa.

"Shizune..." -comenzó. - "¿Recuerdas a Kaori?"

La chica miró confusa a la mujer sin comprender muy bien lo que le estaba preguntando.

"Kaori... Esa chica fue contigo a la academia. Si mal no recuerdo te enfrentaste con ella en tu examen de Chuunin." -prosiguió Tsunade, bajo la intensa mirada del resto que contemplaban impacientes y expectantes a las dos mujeres.

Como si un relámpago hubiera cruzado por su mente, Shizune recordó a la chica de la que le estaban hablando.

"Es cierto." -dijo bajando la vista entristecida. A su mente volvían imágenes dolorosas. - "Se casó con ese clan de la aldea de la nube y fue asesinada el día que..."

"Lo sé." -la cortó, sin poder evitar el mirar de reojo al joven Hyuuga. Shizune también se dio cuenta de ello y lamentó su torpeza.

"Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?" -volvió a preguntar Shizune.

Esta vez Tsunade habló para todos:

"Seishiro Tanaka, la persona que me envía la carta, era un antiguo amigo de Sarutobi... Debe desconocer que haya fallecido."- dedujo la Hokage entristecida, mirando el remite de la carta. - "Vigila desde hace tiempo al Clan Kioku al que Kaori se unió en matrimonio. Se encargaba de la seguridad de Kaori hasta su muerte... Y ahora su trabajo consistía en vigilar a su única hija."

Shizune abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"¿La hija de Kaori¿Tuvo descendencia?" -preguntó casi eufórica. - "Pero si eso es una noticia estupenda! Deberíamos ir a informar a..."

"Kakashi está en una misión importante con un grupo de Anbu." -zanjó Tsunade. - "Además, todavía no he terminado." -prosiguió con el semblante muy serio.

La mirada de Naruto pasaba de la Hokage a su secretaria con rapidez. ¿Qué ocurría ahí¿No entendía nada¿Por qué metían ahora a Kakashi en el asunto?

"Su hija se casaba el fin de semana pasado con un importante clan de la aldea de la Nube. Pero debido a razones desconocidas, la novia asesinó a varias personas de ese clan antes de que comenzara la ceremonia. En consecuencia y como venganza, todo el clan Kioku fue asesinado. La chica logró escapar... Ahora la están buscando por traición y asesinato. Probablemente cuando la encuentren acaben con su vida." -explicó.

Shizune se llevó una mano a la boca, reflejando una clara sensación de impotencia.

"¿Asesinados por venganza¿Entre clanes de una misma villa?" -preguntó Sakura horrorizada. - "¿Qué clase de monstruos harían una cosa así?"

"En el país del relámpago son así, es su forma de vida." -aclaró Lee. - "Y más si tenemos en cuenta de que hablamos del Clan Arashi, el más importante y conocido de la aldea oculta de la Nube."

Los ojos de Neji se abrieron sobresaltados al escuchar esto último. Y Tsunade lanzó una mirada asesina al Chuunin que vestía de verde. Había estado omitiendo el nombre del Clan por el bien de todos. No obstante Lee no había reparado en ese detalle.

"Pero el asunto no acaba ahí..." -continuó la mujer, intentando evitar los ojos del Hyuuga. - "El señor Tanaka asegura que cuando la chica era todavía una niña, fue poseída por un demonio de dos colas... Cree que el bijuu de nibi está en su interior."

Naruto abrió la boca sorprendido.

"Entonces... Esa chica es otro Jinchuuriki?" -preguntó el chico alarmado.

Tsunade negó con la cabeza.

"Solo es seguro que un demonio de dos colas, que posiblemente sea nibi, poseyó su cuerpo. Pero aunque ella sea el contendor del bijuu, en ningún momento ha sido sellado en su interior." -le contestó Tsunade.

"No lo entiendo." -bufó Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

"En cualquier caso, ese rumor o lo que sea sobre el bijuu se ha extendido durante estos días y ha llegado a oídos de Akatsuki..." -Todos los allí presentes cruzaron sus miradas nerviosas. Se habían enfrentado a ellos en la misión en la Arena hace unos meses. Eran demasiado fuertes. - "... Y la tarea que nos encarga el señor Tanaka consiste en ir al país del relámpago, buscar a la chica y traerla de vuelta a la aldea de Konoha, ya que aquí están sus raíces y la única familia que le queda. Todo ello, sin que caiga en manos de ninguno de sus perseguidores."

Todos tragaron saliva nerviosos. Era una misión muy sencilla o muy difícil. Todo dependía de quien encontrara a la chica primero. Naruto se rascó la cabeza confuso... No sabía si catalogar la misión como una de rango C, B o A... Era demasiado complicado.

"Yo lideraré la misión." -se ofreció Neji decidido, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Naruto.

"No." -le contestó la Hokage con frialdad. Ante la sorprendida mirada de los Chuunin. - "Para esta misión hay que pensar con la cabeza. La aldea de Konoha es enemiga de casi todo el país del Relámpago. En cuanto un Ninja de nuestra villa cruce su territorio será muy probable que muera asesinado."

Los ninjas ahí reunidos empalidecieron al instante al escuchar estas últimas palabras.

"No es que no confíe en ti, o no te considere capaz de llevar a cabo la misión." -le dijo a Neji, colocando una mano sobre su hombro y clavando su pupila en la blanquecina del chico. - "Si alguien viera tus ojos... Estaríais todos muertos. Ya sabes de qué hablo..."

El joven Hyuuga no dijo nada. Pero asintió levemente y se retiró muy serio de la sala, bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros.

"¿Por qué has hecho eso vieja Tsunade?" -la reprimió Naruto enfadado. - "¡Casi no nos queda gente para realizar las misiones¡Neji era perfecto!"

"Lo sé..." -le calló la Hokage algo malhumorada. - "Os enviaré a todos vosotros." -dijo entonces refiriéndose al grupo de Chuunin. - "Sé que acabáis de volver, pero como dice Naruto escaseamos de gente. No sois muchos, y a causa de lo que he hablado antes, no podréis llevar a la misión ningún tipo de símbolo que indique que sois de Konoha. Es más..." -puntualizó. - "No quiero que nadie sospeche siquiera que sois ninjas. Viajaréis como un grupo de amigos que está de vacaciones... No quiero ver chalecos, ni bandanas, ni vendajes innecesarios o kunais a la vista... ¿Lo habéis entendido?"

Todos asintieron conformes.

"De esa forma estaréis más protegidos." -explicó la mujer. - "Y una cosa más..." -añadió haciendo recaer su mirada en la chica pelirrosada. - "Sakura por favor, vigila bien a Naruto. No quiero que haga ninguna estupidez."

"Eso está hecho." - sonrió la chica.

Pero Naruto se había quedado helado. Pasaba su mirada de Tsunade a Sakura confundido.

"Yo..." -dijo señalándose. - "¿Yo... voy a ir?"

Tsunade asintió apenada.

"No nos quedan muchas opciones...Y un grupo de tres sería muy pequeño para ese tipo de misión. Además¿No querías eso? Llevas toda la semana mareándome con el mismo tema."

La boca de Naruto se fue haciendo cada vez más ancha hasta que se convirtió en una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que acabó en una estridente carcajada.

"¡VOY A IR¡POR FIN UNA MISIÓN¡MI PRIMERA COMO CHUUNIN!" -vociferó como un loco. - "¿Lo has oído verdad Sakura-chan? Ey, ey Lee! No te me pongas así vestido de astronauta saltamontes para la misión, si quieres pásate por mi casa y te dejo ropa normal." -rió emocionado.

"Pero Tsunade-sama..." -intervino Lee, entre todo el jaleo que había organizado su amigo e ignorándolo por completo. - "Aunque ahora seamos un grupo de cuatro Chuunin... ¿No sería conveniente que viniera al menos un Jounin con nosotros¿Por qué no deja venir a Neji?"

La Hokage negó con la cabeza.

"No enviaré a Neji al país del Relámpago y mucho menos a la aldea oculta de la Nube. Pero sí estás en lo cierto... No os vendría mal que os liderara un Jounin." -La mujer le quitó la hoja de personas disponibles a Naruto, y este paró de canturrear. Después de mirar un buen rato la lista, el rostro se le iluminó decidido y tomando un rotulador rojo, tachó su nombre de la lista. - "Ya os he encontrado el líder perfecto." -sonrió ella.

Naruto volvió a coger la lista e inspeccionó todos los nombres en busca del que había tachado Tsunade. Cuando encontró la persona a la que había escogido, sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies.

"¿ÉL?" -preguntó horrorizado. - "¿POR QUÉ HAS TENIDO QUE ELEGIRLE PRECISAMENTE A ÉL?"

Sakura se asomó por encima de Naruto y leyó el nombre divertida.

"Anda... Vamos a ir a buscarle y le explicamos todo." -dijo tomando al disgustado Naruto por el brazo.

"Que tengáis mucha suerte." -les deseo Tsunade preocupada. Viendo como los cuatro Chuunin salían por la puerta de la sala.

Algo lejos de allí pero en la misma aldea de Konoha, Hyuuga Neji recorría las calles sin dejar de pensar en la carta y la misión. Tsunade llevaba razón, por la seguridad del equipo no podía permitir que fuera al país del Relámpago, sin embargo...

Apretó fuertemente los puños con rabia acordándose de los Arashi. No estaba seguro de haberles llegado a ver la cara. Todavía era muy pequeño cuando todo aquello ocurrió. Había estado toda su vida acusando a su propia familia, pero aunque la tradición de su clan se llevara la gran parte de la culpa, los Arashi fueron los que iniciaron todo... Quienes intentaron secuestrar a su prima y quienes pidieron el cuerpo de su padre.

Quería ir allí, quería tener la oportunidad de verles... Quería venganza.

Intentó tranquilizarse. No podía hacer eso. La Hokage se lo había prohibido y debía respetar su decisión. Si se le ocurría ir allí terminarían matándolo.

Justo en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar. Lo que le había prohibido Tsunade era en realidad ir a esa misión y poner en peligro la vida de sus amigos. No había dicho nada de...

Se paró en seco. Ahora un sudor frío recorría su frente. Era una decisión muy importante. Quizá muriera en el intento, pero estaba seguro de que su rabia podría con todo aquello. Lo necesitaba.

Más animado y con paso decisivo avanzó sin pausa. Notaba como la adrenalina fluía en su interior. Un buen rato después llegó a la puerta de la casa Hyuuga. Se sorprendió un poco al ver reunidos a Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru y Kiba junto a la entrada.

"Buenos días Neji-kun" -canturreó Ino, sonrojándose al verlo.

"Buenos días." -contestó él. Luego interrogó a Kiba con la mirada.

"Venimos a buscar a Hinata. Se viene a una misión a la aldea oculta de la Arena. Sólo estaremos allí unos días." -informó este. Akamaru ladró corroborando lo dicho.

Neji asintió conforme.

"¿No va Shino con vosotros?"

Kiba rió divertido al oír la pregunta.

"Nos lo encontramos hace escasos minutos cuando veníamos para aquí. Le acaban de dar su primera misión como Jounin y estaba un tanto alterado."

Neji esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Cuida bien de Hinata-sama, por favor." -se despidió entrando en la casa.

"No te preocupes. Estará bien."

Una vez en el interior, caminó a lo largo de los amplios pasillos de madera. Se cruzó con varios miembros de su familia con los que intercambio breves miradas. Y después se dirigió hacia las instalaciones del bouke donde se encontraba su dormitorio.

Vació lo poco que le quedaba en la mochila que había llevado en su anterior misión y se dispuso a rellenarla con cosas nuevas y algo de ropa. A continuación se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió velozmente y perdió algo más de tiempo peinando su larga melena que dejaría secar al aire. Cuando terminó de hacer todo esto, revisó una vez más sus cosas y salió de la habitación en busca de lo más importante...

Sin obtener permiso alguno, Neji entró en las instalaciones del souke y más en concreto en el dormitorio de Hiashi-sama. Lo que quería se encontraba allí. Abrió varios cajones de uno de los armarios pero sólo encontró ropa... Finalmente y algo desesperado temiendo que lo pillaran en el lugar indebido, utilizó el byakugan y dio con ella: La katana que había pertenecido a su padre y ahora se encontraba en posesión de su hermano gemelo.

El joven se colgó la espada a la espalda al igual que la mochila y se dispuso a salir de la habitación apresurado. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Hiashi que se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas con eso?" -le preguntó con severidad.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron durante varios segundos. Sus miradas estaban cargadas de ira.

"Tengo una misión que cumplir... En la aldea oculta de la Nube." -contestó Neji finalmente, acercándose hacia la puerta y al lugar donde se encontraba su tío. No se sorprendió en absoluto ante tal confesión, lo veía en su rostro.

"No permitiré que vayas de ningún modo." - lo detuvo, posando una mano sobre su hombro cuando iba a cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

"Tengo edad para tomar mis propias decisiones Hiashi-sama. Aunque no lo permitas no podrás impedirme que lo haga." -contestó fríamente sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

Justo en ese instante una suave voz los interrumpió. Hinata con otra mochila al hombro se disponía a salir de la casa para reunirse con su grupo.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí?" -preguntó al ver a su padre y a su primo en aquel estado de tensión. Luego reparó en la mochila de Neji y en la katana que llevaba colgada. - "¿Te vuelves a ir Neji-oniisan?" -preguntó con dulzura.

Neji se volvió hacia su prima y asintió sonriendo.

"Me voy al país del relámpago, a la aldea oculta de la Nube. Una misión de rescate." -le informó abandonando ya la sala, y dejando a los dos miembros del souke en la puerta de la habitación.

Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca asustada y luego cogió a su primo por la manga del yukata que llevaba, intentando retenerlo.

"Neji..." -comenzó la chica negando fuertemente con la cabeza. - "No vayas a ese sitio, por favor..."

El chico se dio la vuelta y contempló los ojos llorosos de la joven.

"No me pasará nada." -le aseguró. - "Si para cuando regreses no he vuelto, dile a Hanabi que cuide de ti." -sonrió. - "Cada día que pasa se vuelve más fuerte."

Una vez dijo esto, reanudó su marcha y salió por la puerta principal de la casa. Dejando a ambos: Hiashi y Hinata con el corazón encogido. La joven revisó el rostro de su padre atemorizada, y este pasó su brazo por sus hombros estrechándola contra si. Cuando vieron a Neji alejarse los dos compartieron ese extraño sentimiento: La horrible sensación de que esa era la última vez que volverían a verle.

* * *

**Fin del primer capítulo.**

**Ahora no seáis malvados y dejadme algún REVIEW!**


	3. Cap 2: La torpeza de Naruto

Holas! Antes de nada: Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejáis Reviews! Y también a todos los que se leen los capítulos aunque luego no me den su opinión, cosa que podrían hacer porque no les cuesta nada! Desde aquí os animo para que lo hagáis! XD

Sobre este segundo capítulo... Espero que nadie se sienta ofendido en cuanto al título. Tengo que dejar claro que Naruto no es torpe! Sólo que algunas veces no sabe estarse calladito, y eso todos lo sabemos.

Ah! Y a partir de aquí ya empiezan a definirse las parejas y sus respectivas historias de amor... A ver si hay alguien espabiladillo por ahí que me adivina ya cuales son XDDD

En fin... Tonterías a parte. Aquí os dejo el capítulo que me ha salido demasiado largo, pero ha merecido la pena después de todo. Espero que os guste, tengáis muchas ganas de leer y lo mismo de siempre: DEJAD REVIEWS!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2:

La torpeza de Naruto

Avanzaba con extrema rapidez por aquel extraño paraje. Era tal su velocidad, que las finas gotas de lluvia se le clavaban en la cara, como si de agujas se trataran, causándole un continuo dolor del que apenas era consciente.

El oscuro bosque de árboles centenarios en el que es encontraba, le proporcionaba una visión casi nula del entorno. En aquella espesura, sólo alcanzaba a distinguir lo que se encontraba delante suyo cuando el resplandor de los relámpagos se filtraba por los huecos libres de las copas más altas de los árboles.

Sin embargo, a pesar del temporal, y del agobiante clima húmedo que le impedía respirar con normalidad, él sólo podía pensar en una cosa: _Huir y permanecer con vida todo el tiempo que le fuera posible_.

Un fuerte trueno le hizo estremecerse y resbalar. Al no poder mantener el equilibrio cayó de bruces. Aún no había logrado ponerse en pie, cuando aquella voz volvió a invadir su mente. Esa voz... Había comenzado a temerla por primera vez en mucho tiempo... Iba a por él... Sabía dónde estaba... Sólo sería cuestión de tiempo que le encontrara... Entonces se acabaría todo.

Ahora un espantoso dolor recorrió su hombro y se extendió por su cuello y espalda. El chico soltó un fuerte alarido, y como si fuera en defensa propia, sacó un kunai y se lo clavó decididamente en el lugar de dónde provenía el angustioso dolor.

"¡Déjame en paz!" -aulló el chico, a la espesura del bosque. Aunque sabía que en ese instante se encontraba solo, no podía dejar de sentirse observado en todo momento. Su presencia lo acompañaba siempre allá donde fuera. El sonido de su voz resonó por todos los rincones del lugar, que eran inspeccionados por sus prodigiosos ojos. No había nadie.

Finalmente consiguió incorporarse algo aturdido, al tiempo que se tapaba con una mano la reciente herida que sangraba a borbotones. El lugar volvió a iluminarse y otro fuerte trueno se escuchó sobre su cabeza. Tenía la tormenta justo encima. Ahora la lluvia caía con más fuerza y constancia.

Reanudó de nuevo la marcha ahora más lenta y torpe. Se notaba temblar las piernas y su rostro estaba demasiado pálido debido a la pérdida de sangre. Miró al cielo y la lluvia le empapó la cara. No sintió alivio alguno. Su interior también se encontraba aturdido. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese estado? Debía haberlo tenido en cuenta todo el tiempo. Se lo advirtieron varias veces y nunca quiso escuchar. Cuanto lo lamentaba ahora. No podía echarle la culpa a nadie... Él había elegido. Ahora todo lo que podía hacer era huir.

Otro resplandor le sacó de su ensimismamiento. El segundo de iluminación le mostró una especie de cueva a unos pocos metros por delante suyo. Allí podría refugiarse de la lluvia y descansar. El chico desvió su paso dirigiéndose al lugar en concreto, cuando al apenas aproximarse sintió un poderoso chakra cerca suyo. La voz volvía a su cabeza cada vez más clara. Le obligaba a volver... No podía hacerlo. No quería hacerlo. ¿Se trataría de él¿Lo había encontrado?

Con sus últimas energías salió disparado hacia la cavidad de la roca, con el miedo aún metido en el cuerpo. Aquel chakra cada vez se hacía más intenso... ¿Dónde estaba? Por mucho que se concentraba no conseguía ver de dónde provenía. ¿Se había quedado ciego? Totalmente atemorizado consiguió llegar a la entrada, y justo en el instante en el que iba a introducirse en el refugio, el frío y afilado acero de una katana se le paró a un escaso milímetro del cuello.

Se escuchó un grito desgarrador que resonó por todo el bosque. Varios pájaros salieron volando de sus escondites aún a pesar de la lluvia torrencial. Allí en la entrada de la cueva, Kaede sostenía la katana apuntando directamente al cuello del joven. Debía tener más o menos la misma edad que ella. Vestía con una extraña camisa oscura y pesqueros del mismo tono, en conjunto bastantes raídos y sucios de barro. En una de las piernas vendado llevaba un porta kunais, por lo que Kaede adivinó que se trataba de un ninja. Sin embargo, no había señal alguna de que así lo fuera. No llevaba bandana de ninguna villa lejana, aunque por su forma acelerada de respirar y el sudor que recorría su frente delataba que no estaba acostumbrado a ese clima. Estaba bastante pálido y asustado. Temblaba de arriba abajo como un animalillo a punto de ser asesinado. En su rostro se distinguían algunos arañazos que tal vez se hubiera hecho a si mismo. Sus ojos afilados eran todo un reflejo de sufrimiento y desesperación. Su pelo largo, negro y despeinado, le caía con fiereza por la cara. Quizá en algún momento del pasado, aquella persona había tenido un gran atractivo. No obstante, en aquel lugar y momento, las huellas del tiempo habían hecho verdaderos estragos en él.

Por fin y después de inspeccionar al chico, Kaede retiró la katana, escuchando todavía esa respiración acelerada y sofocada. Finalmente, él suspiró profundo todavía sin creerlo del todo: Continuaba con vida.

El joven miró a Kaede confundido y sorprendido al mismo tiempo. Era una mujer preciosa sí, pero no era eso lo sorprendente. Era su rostro tan extrañamente familiar, el tono de su pelo plateado y quizá esos ojos tristes que tanto le recordaban al Byakugan de los Hyuuga.

Kaede ignorando la presencia del chico y la forma peculiar de observarla, entró en el interior de la cueva y se sentó en una de las rocas que había. Él, sin embargo, permaneció de pie en la entrada sin poder dejar de mirarla. Al rato, un poco más calmado agradeciendo el permanecer con vida, consiguió decir algo:

"¿Por qué no me has matado?"

Kaede levantó la mirada y clavó en él sus ojos blanquecinos.

"Lo último que me apetece hacer en este momento es asesinar a un ninja esquizofrénico." -le contestó muy tranquila. Y a continuación tomó otra katana distinta a la que había utilizado con él y comenzó a limpiarla con un extremo de su Kimono.

Fue entonces cuando él cayó en la cuenta de cómo iba ataviada la chica: Con un hermoso Kimono nupcial, que estaba enteramente salpicado de sangre, y todavía no se había secado debido a la humedad. ¿De dónde vendría?

Avanzó un poco temeroso hacia dónde ella se encontraba, sin poder apartar la vista de las manchas de sangre y de la katana que con tanto mimo sostenía.

"¿Puedo sentarme?" -volvió a preguntar.

Esta vez ella no se molestó ni en levantar la vista.

"Claro. Esta cueva no es mía para que pueda decidir esas cosas."

Continuaron un tiempo en silencio. Ella sumida en su tarea y él observando cuidadosamente cada movimiento de sus hábiles manos. Todavía le inquietaba cómo una novia podía llevar dos katanas e ir empapada de sangre. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Fue entonces cuando volvió a sentir aquel poderoso chakra. Provenía de ella. Algo asustado clavó en la chica sus afilados y fieros ojos... ¿Qué es lo que había hecho?

"¿Has matado a alguien?" -consiguió articular asustado.

Esta vez Kaede dejó la katana y miró al chico directamente a los ojos.

"A todo mi clan." -respondió ella con un toque de locura en su mirada. Y siguió escudriñando el interior del ojo del visitante, para ver su reacción.

Este contrajo su pupila aterrado. Y luego cerró fuertemente los ojos intentando no recordar aquel pasado que siempre lo atormentaba.

"No... No dejaste a nadie con vida?" -logró preguntarle.

Kaede ahora rió divertida ante el comentario.

"¿Porqué debería haber hecho algo tan estúpido? Si por algún casual alguien hubiera sobrevivido, y te puedo asegurar que no, vendría a matarme. Y créeme, ya hay suficientes personas interesadas en mi cadáver. -contestó despreocupada.

El chico apartó su mirada de ella y observó el fondo de la cueva intranquilo. Seguía sin sentirse seguro aun estando en compañía de una asesina. Le recordaba demasiado a su futuro...

"¿Y tú?" -preguntó entonces ella, al tiempo que guardaba la espada en su respectiva vaina. - "¿Has matado a alguien?"

El chico negó fuertemente con la cabeza sofocado.

"No." -consiguió articular al fin. - "Lo intenté hace tiempo... Pero no pude."

Kaede sonrió con malicia.

"Era de esperar..." -murmuró.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" -preguntó el chico irritado. - "No me subestimes."-añadió algo amenazante poniéndose en pie.

La chica lo miró muy seria ofendida por el comentario y también se incorporó. Comenzó a avanzar hacia él sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. El chico intentó rehuir su mirada blanquecina, y a cada paso que ella avanzaba él iba retrocediendo. Hasta que llegó un punto en el que la espalda del joven chocó con la pared de la cueva, y Kaede se le echó encima, dejando su cara a escasos centímetros de la suya y todavía sin soltar aquella fiera mirada.

"Lo veo en tus preciosos ojos..." -susurró ella. - "No hay decisión, no hay odio, ni ira... Por muy fuerte que seas ¿Sabes lo que veo?"

La chica pegó más su rostro contra el suyo y este giró su cabeza sin saber ya dónde ocultarse.

"Lo único que veo en tus ojos es miedo."- concluyó Kaede rozándole la oreja con sus carnosos labios. Y se apartó retirándose otra vez a la roca donde antes estaban sentados. Él aun en la pared se dejó caer al suelo temblando.

"¿De quién estás huyendo?" -preguntó la chica directamente.

Todavía con las rodillas hincadas en la tierra, el chico levantó su mirada para encontrarse otra vez con la belleza de cabellos plateados.

"No lo sé..." -confesó él bajando la vista. "De muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. De mi pasado, de mi futuro...de..."

En ese instante otra oleada de dolor lo sobrevino, e instintivamente se llevó la mano al hombro. Kaede lo observó con curiosidad de reojo.

"He venido aquí para matar a alguien. Pero me persiguen... Me temo que darán conmigo mucho antes de que haya podido encontrar a quien busco." -alcanzó a decir, apretando fuertemente los dientes a causa del dolor.

La chica arqueó las cejas desconcertada. La mano del chico fuertemente adherida a su hombro estaba teñida de rojo, y un hilo de sangre manaba por su brazo hasta llegar al codo.

"No estás en condiciones de matar a nadie. Yo de ti no me automutilaría más." -le aconsejó Kaede al verlo.

"¡Te he dicho que no me subestimes¡No sabes nada de mí!" -le espetó el chico enfadado. Al alterarse la herida sangró aun más.

Pero la joven no escuchó esto último. Había salido al exterior. A través de la cortina de agua, el joven pudo distinguir como cortaba las hojas de algunas plantas de los alrededores. A los pocos minutos volvió a entrar, completamente empapada, con varias hierbas en las manos.

"Quítate la camisa." -ordenó apenas pisó el interior de la cueva.

"¿Qué?" -preguntó el joven extrañado y sin comprender.

"¿No me has oído? Quítate la camisa antes de que me arrepienta de lo que voy a hacer." -le soltó bruscamente.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió lo que Kaede iba a hacer, y se despojó de la parte de arriba de sus ropas sin protestar.

La chica se inclinó sobre la espalda del chico cubierta de sangre. Alguno de sus largos mechones plateados se tiñeron de rojo al rozar su piel. Dejó caer una buena cantidad de agua de una de las hojas que utilizaba a modo de recipiente, para limpiar la herida. La sangre resbaló por su espalda descubierta y la zona afectada mostró un extraño dibujo. Por unos instantes Kaede quedó hipnotizada mirándolo... Sabía lo que significaba. Su familia decía que era la señal del señor oscuro, y toda persona que había pactado con él llevaba esa marca. El precio de sus acuerdos siempre era demasiado alto... ¿Qué era lo que le habría ofrecido aquel chico¿A cambio de qué?

La joven cubrió el dibujo y la herida con las hierbas restantes, y notó como la respiración del chico mejoraba por momentos.

"Gracias." -dijo él.

Kaede lo miró muy seria. Después de todo aquel joven debía de tener realmente un pasado terrible.

"¿Huyes de él, no es cierto?" -le preguntó con frialdad.

El chico la observó sorprendido y luego asintió lentamente.

"Intentó hacerse con algunas villas de el país del Relámpago. La gente dice que solo los más fuertes resisten al sonido de su voz. ¿Tan fuerte es?"

Él volvió a asentir.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere de ti?"

"Todo."-concluyó él. Temblando sólo de pensar en ello.

Pasaron un buen rato más en el interior de la cueva escuchando la lluvia caer sin volver a dirigirse la palabra. Cuando por fin parecía que aminoraba, Kaede se puso en pie con la intención de abandonar el lugar. Pero antes de hacerlo se volvió hacia el joven y le tendió una de las dos katanas que llevaba consigo.

"Si quieres matar a alguien... Hazlo con esto." -dijo ofreciéndosela.

El chico perplejo escudriñó el rostro de la joven.

"Gracias, pero no la necesito." -la rechazó.

"Ya..." -comentó sarcástica, sin dejar de tenderle la espada.

El joven dudo por unos segundos, pero después de pensarlo mejor agradeció el ofrecimiento y tomó la katana en sus manos.

Kaede satisfecha de si misma, se colgó la otra a la espalda y se dirigió a la entrada para reanudar su marcha.

"¡Espera!" -la llamó de golpe el chico, poniéndose en pie. La joven se dio media vuelta y lo interrogó con la mirada. - "No me has dicho ni como te llamas."

Kaede medio sonrió divertida.

"Hatake Kaede" -contestó.

El chico contrajo su rostro asombrado y perplejo, la contempló como si ya hubiera escuchado antes ese nombre, siendo que ella era una de las primeras veces que lo utilizaba. La joven se hubiera ido abandonándolo en ese momento, pero el hecho de ver su reacción al saber su nombre la dejó desconcertada. ¿Lo conocía de algo?

"Y... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" -quiso saber ella entonces.

"Uchiha Sasuke." -aseguró él.

Kaede algo defraudada sonrió al joven de ojos afilados y salió por fin de la cueva pensando para si:

"Buena suerte con tu venganza."

* * *

Algunos días después de este fortuito encuentro, los cinco ninjas de Konoha enviados a la misión de rescate se encontraban ya muy cerca de la frontera del país del Relámpago. Habían decidido sortear los territorios conquistados por Orochimaru para intentar no verse implicados en demasiados problemas. Por misiones anteriores sabían que las cosas en la aldea oculta del sonido no iban demasiado bien. En un intento de recuperar nuevamente a Sasuke, este había huido sin llegar siquiera a verse las caras con sus antiguos compañeros, y ahora todos los siervos del viejo Sannin patrullaban constantes los bosques y proximidades de ciudades conocidas. Incluso en una ocasión habían descubierto unos infiltrados en la misma Konoha. Era evidente que el cuerpo del Uchiha era la única obsesión actual de Orochimaru, y se desvivía por recuperarlo. Pero él jamás regresaría... 

Debido a la extrema vigilancia de los sonidistas y la mala reputación de los habitantes del país del rayo, ante todo debían actuar prudentemente y sin llamar demasiado la atención. No era difícil gracias a unos pases obtenidos al principio de la marcha, que los identificaba como jóvenes estudiantes excursionistas en lugar de Ninjas de la villa de la hoja. Avanzaban pausadamente por caminos y sendas reconocidas, y no tenían ningún problema si algún control les preguntaba por su procedencia _(A lo que ellos respondían: De la pequeñísima población de Oto) _o su destino.

Ahora, los cinco, colocados en una única fila ocupando totalmente la anchura del sendero de tierra y hojarasca, caminaban animados y despreocupados aprovechando las últimas horas de paz antes de que comenzaran los verdaderos peligros una vez atravesada la frontera.

"¡KYAAAAA!"- el grito de la joven Tenten sobresaltó de golpe a sus compañeros, causando al mismo tiempo que aquella paz se esfumara al instante.

Todos se detuvieron y contemplaron a la chica interrogándola con la mirada. Se había quedado totalmente paralizada, tenía los ojos cerrados muy apretados y temblaba de arriba a bajo.

"¿Qué ocurre Tenten?" -se alarmó Lee acudiendo en su ayuda.

La chica comenzó a murmurar algo de lo que pudieron entender un: _"Quítamelo de encima."_

Fue entonces cuando Lee se percató de que cerca de su mejilla y comenzando a subir por uno de los mechones de su pelo se encontraba un pequeñísimo escarabajo.

Lee comenzó a reírse divertido:

"Es sólo un bichito, Tenten." -le sonrió a la joven que continuaba en aquel estado, pero algo más aliviada al ver que el chico cogía el insecto con cuidado y lo apartaba de ella. - "No creo que te hubiera hecho nada."

"Odio los bichos. Los odio." -continúo la chica algo histérica. - "Son feos, asquerosos, dan repelús, no sirven para nada y... ¡Y deberían exterminarlos a todos!"

El que era Jounin y líder del grupo se acercó a Tenten que seguía maldiciendo y se detuvo justo entre ella y Lee bajo la atenta mirada del resto de compañeros. Fue entonces cuando la joven ninja se llevó una mano a la boca y se arrepintió profundamente de todo lo que acababa de decir, pensando un inevitable "_Tierra trágame"._

"Lo siento." - se disculpó todo lo sincera que pudo. Aunque en realidad no creía que pudiera arreglarlo mucho.

Shino la contempló muy serio tras sus gafas oscuras. Era imposible saber en lo que estaba pensando o si le había dolido o no lo que Tenten acababa de decir, pero de ninguna manera sacó a relucir ni una pizca de sus sentimientos. Tan solo se quedó ahí parado observándola y luego tomó el pequeño insecto que Lee había cogido y lo dejó corretear libre entre sus dedos.

"Te lo puse encima antes de salir."-confesó Shino finalmente con esa voz pausada. - "Los utilizo como modo de rastreo. Si alguno de nosotros se perdiera o se separara del grupo por cualquier cosa, me resultaría fácil volveros a encontrar y reuniros." -explicó. - "No os he dicho nada antes porque me esperaba que pudiera pasar algo así." -añadió volviendo su mirada a Tenten, que bajó la vista arrepentida.

"¿Quieres decir que nos has puesto a cada uno de nosotros uno de esos bicharracos tuyos?" -preguntó Naruto tan escandaloso y directo como de costumbre, dejando atrás los modales y refinerías. Sakura le lanzó una mirada asesina que este no percibió.

Shino se giró entonces hacia Naruto.

"A ti te he puesto ocho." -le dijo tajante y sincero.

"¿Qué?"- se alarmó quitándose la camiseta que llevaba y comenzándola a sacudir con fuerza.

Aunque Sakura no sabía si se trataba de una broma o no _(Como Shino era tan expresivo eso nunca se sabía) _rió por lo bajo divertida. Este avanzó de nuevo hacia Tenten y le extendió otro pequeño escarabajo para que lo cogiera.

"Como ha dicho Lee, no te hará nada."

La chica tragó saliva, y sabiendo que era algo que no podía evitar ya que además de todo se trataba de una decisión de su líder, cogió el insecto y se lo colocó con cuidado y temblorosa en el cuello de su camisa.

"Podemos descansar aquí unos minutos."-anunció el Jounin. "Así aprovechamos el habernos detenido. Será la última parada antes de llegar al país del Relámpago."

Todos asintieron y se liberaron de sus mochilas. Tenten salió del camino y comenzó a perderse en el interior del bosque. Lee la siguió, pero la chica le arrojó una piedra que golpeó certera el tronco de un árbol situado al lado del chico. Solo había sido un aviso.

"No me sigas Lee..." -canturreó ella. - "Cosas_ de chicas..."_

Rock Lee se sonrojó de golpe y se volvió sobre sus pasos. Un arbusto del camino se le enganchó por uno de los huecos del pantalón, y para desengancharse no se le ocurrió mejor idea que tirar de él con fuerza, de forma que un buen trozo de tela quedó desgarrado. El joven se volvió a incorporar al camino y avanzó hacia Naruto maldiciendo. No se llegaba a acostumbrar a llevar ese tipo de ropa _tan ancha, _y cuando su amigo lo vio con el roto en el pantalón no pudo evitar el reírse de él. Cosa que a la joven _bestia verde de konoha_ no le gustó en absoluto.

Sakura contempló como los dos chicos comenzaban a discutir, sentados en unas piedras. Se disponía a ir junto a ellos para divertirse un rato a su costa, cuando vio de reojo a Shino descansando al pie de un árbol totalmente apartado del grupo. Se quedó unos instantes observándolo distante.

Mientras todos habían llevado unos días bastante buenos conversando y gastando bromas continuamente, Shino se había mantenido serio y sin llegar a decir más palabras que las necesarias. No sabían absolutamente nada sobre él y el chico tampoco se preocupaba demasiado por integrarse del todo en el grupo. Debía ser bastante bueno para haber ascendido a Jounin en tan poco tiempo, no obstante desconocían hasta que punto llegaba su fuerza. Parecía buen líder, sí. Decían que tenía muy buena experiencia gracias a las misiones a las que había ido con su padre. Pero... ¿Qué era lo que sabían exactamente de los Aburame? Un misterioso clan que vivía apartado en los bosques que rodeaban Konoha. Nunca había visto a ningún miembro de aquella familia que no fuera el propio Shino o su padre. Y ambos llevaban esas inquietantes gafas de sol, que les privaban de todo tipo de expresión. De cualquier modo, por mucho que Sakura le daba vueltas a la cabeza no hallaba ninguna respuesta que fuera más allá de la palabra insectos.

No supo si se trataba de su curiosidad, de que simplemente le daba algo de pena que se encontrara tan apartado del resto, o si había algo en su soledad que le recordaba a lo que un día fue Sasuke. El caso es, que al final en vez de acudir a sentarse junto a Naruto y Lee, a los que consideraba sus mejores amigos, avanzó hacia el Aburame y se apoyó en el mismo tronco de árbol en el que él se encontraba.

El chico la observó tras sus gafas de sol. El silencio se apoderó de ambos, haciendo que la joven pelirrosa se viera perdida en su estupidez y fuera incapaz de pensar algún tema de conversación que no sonara demasiado absurdo.

"¿De verdad le has puesto ocho escarabajos a Naruto?" -comenzó divertida.

Pero Shino no dijo nada y solo se apartó el pañuelo que llevaba atado al cuello para poder beber un poco de agua de la cantimplora.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de la chica, si no había querido sonar tonta había conseguido justo el efecto contrario. De todas formas no le importó mucho el sentirse algo ignorada. Se había acostumbrado durante toda su niñez cuando trataba de conversar con Sasuke, solo que aquella vez, el no haber obtenido ninguna respuesta podía deberse a que Shino no era un hombre de grandes palabras.

El chico dejó de beber, y nada más terminó de hacerlo, giró su cara con brusquedad y su mirada se perdió por el interior del bosque. Permaneció así observando en una misma dirección con los músculos algo tensos. Sakura supuso que algo le había alarmado o llamado su atención, pero por mucho que ella trataba de descubrir quién o qué era, no alcanzó a ver o escuchar nada.

"¿Qué ocurre?" -preguntó entonces ella en un susurro.

"Nada." -contestó él muy tranquilo. - "Solo nos están siguiendo."

"¿Qué?"-volvió a preguntar con la tez pálida y asustada.

"Me di cuenta hace tres días. Esperaba que nos alcanzara mientras descansábamos o dormíamos, pero se ha parado todas las ocasiones al mismo tiempo que nosotros. Ahora también se ha detenido."

"Pero..." -comenzó Sakura. - "¿Te diste cuenta de que nos están siguiendo y no dijiste nada¿Y si nos emboscan mientras dormimos o intentan matarnos o... Has dicho que se detiene justo al mismo tiempo que nosotros?" -preguntó entonces extrañada. Aquello no tenía mucho sentido.

Shino medió esbozó una sonrisa.

"Ya sabe que me he dado cuenta de que nos sigue. En el momento que quiera alcanzarnos lo hará, le he estado dando esa oportunidad pero la ha rechazado. No tienes porque preocuparte por eso."

Sakura torció el morro no muy convencida de lo que acababa de confesarle.

"Tampoco tenemos porqué decirle nada al resto. Solo conseguiría que se alarmaran por una tontería."

"¿Te parece una tontería que nos sigan y sepan nuestra posición en cada momento? Además somos un equipo, y no deberíamos tener secretos entre nosotros. ¡Un equipo actúa de forma conjunta de modo que todos son uno!" -le reprochó Sakura.

El chico se levantó sin articular palabra, con la indignada mirada de la chica recayendo sobre él. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y añadió:

"Por eso que somos un equipo, por el bien de todos olvida lo que te acabo de decir."

Sakura fue a contestarle pero ya era demasiado tarde, había comenzado a avanzar hacia el resto y les informaba de que debían reanudar la marcha. Lee que se encontraba llevando a la pobre Tenten como si fuera un saco de patatas, la colocó de nuevo en el suelo y acto seguido obtuvo una colleja de parte de la chica. Se colocaron la mochila a la espalda y continuaron avanzando.

Sakura dirigió primero una mirada al bosque pensando en si el que les estaba siguiendo, se había puesto en marcha otra vez y cuan peligroso podría ser, y luego miró a Shino que avanzaba tan despreocupado y callado como de costumbre. Había algo que empezaba a no gustarle demasiado en los Aburame: su silencio guardaba demasiados secretos.

Pocas horas después, el grupo de jóvenes atravesó la frontera llegando por fin al país del Rayo. El paisaje cambió totalmente ante sus ojos: Los caminos antes anchos y polvorientos, dieron paso a sendas estrechas en las que solo se podía caminar en fila de a uno, con el suelo rebosante de humus y demás restos de plantas que simulaban una blandísima alfombra cada vez que apoyaban en ella sus pies. El entorno se volvió muchísimo más frondoso y oscuro en el que apenas podían vislumbrar la luz del sol. El camino tenía continuas pendientes, subidas y bajadas, que se hacían tortuosas debido a la cantidad de humedad latente en el ambiente. La temperatura aun con todo era muy agradable, trayendo consigo un fresco aroma a bosque que te cargaba los pulmones de un oxígeno pesado pero al mismo tiempo revitalizante. Se encontraban en un terreno montañoso en el que además de estar desbordado de todo tipo de vegetación, las nubes quedaban enganchadas en las cumbres más altas de las montañas, provocando así continuas tormentas circulares que aumentaban en gran proporción el exceso de humedad.

Con la ropa empapada y pegada al cuerpo, a causa de la fina lluvia casi imperceptible y el sudor. Los cinco ninjas caminaban agotados, jadeantes y hambrientos. El cielo grisáceo, oscuro, lleno de nubes tormentosas que muy de vez en cuando los deslumbraban con ráfagas blanquecinas debido a los relámpagos, les desorientaba. Sin embargo no podían engañar a sus estómagos que les informaban que el medio día ya había quedado atrás hacía un buen rato.

"Tengo hambre..." -protestó Naruto. - "Deberíamos parar a comer." -comentó mirando de reojo a Shino, el cual avanzaba dos puestos por delante suyo, y a la cabeza del grupo.

El chico no dijo nada, y Naruto le lanzó una mirada asesina.

"No te impacientes tanto, Naruto-kun." -le contestó Tenten. - "Podemos descansar cuando pare de llover. Aunque tiene pintas de que se avecina una buena tormenta."-agregó desesperanzada.

Lee medio rió al escuchar el comentario de su compañera.

"Tenten, no se le llama a esto el país del Relámpago por nada. Aquí tienen tormentas a diario."

"Ya lo sé, Lee. No soy tonta." -le contestó esta un poco molesta.

Sakura estaba de acuerdo con Naruto, no estaría de más que pararan a comer algo. Les quedaban pocas provisiones pero estaba segura que serían suficientes hasta que llegaran a la aldea de la Nube, posiblemente en uno o dos días. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para hablar, el camino se hizo más ancho, el bosque por el que avanzaban quedó atrás, y ante ellos a tres kilómetros más o menos de distancia alcanzaron a distinguir una pequeñísima población de a lo mucho una decena de casas.

"¡Una aldea!" -exclamó Lee contentísimo.

"¡Seguro que tienen buenos sitios para comer!" -añadió Naruto mirando al chico. - "¿Una carrera hasta el primer puesto de ramen?"- propuso desafiante.

"No pienso perder." -aseguró Lee, pulgares arriba. - "Si lo hago, escalaré esa montaña de enfrente tan solo con mi brazo izquierdo." -prometió.

Las chicas miraban perplejas la patética escena. Y los dos ninjas comenzaron su estúpido reto y se precipitaron a gran velocidad hacia las casuchas que se divisaban.

"¡Vosotros, esperad!"-les intentó detener Shino alarmado, y en un claro tono de preocupación. Pero ya estaban muy lejos para poder escucharle. Así que a él y a las dos chicas no les quedó otro remedio que seguir a Naruto y Lee todo lo rápido que pudieron.

Llegaron a la entrada de la pequeña aldea. Junto a un cartel en madera tallada en el cual se leía _"Arare", _se encontraba el victorioso Lee y el chico rubio algo molesto.

"Has hecho trampa." -bufó Naruto, frotándose una rodilla.

"No es culpa mía que te tropezaras con esa piedra. Ha sido cuestión de suerte y del destino que tenía decido que yo debía ser el ganador absoluto." -aseguró el cejas encrespadas.

"¡No empieces tú también con esas tonterías del destino!"-le soltó Naruto.

"Dejad de discutir y sigamos caminando." -les ordenó Shino, desviándose de nuevo al sendero ignorando por completo la aldea, y sus absurdos comentarios.

Los cuatro se lo quedaron mirando pero ninguno hizo ademán de seguirle. Este se giró sin comprender y contempló a su grupo parado ante el cartel de la aldea.

"¿A qué esperáis?" -preguntó impaciente.

Tenten bajó la vista sin atreverse a volver a hablar con él por miedo a meter la pata, Lee imitó a su compañera y amiga, mientras que Naruto y Sakura clavaron en él unas desobedientes y rebeldes miradas que le informaron que harían caso omiso y pararían a comer en aquel lugar.

Se dieron media vuelta y ante la atónita mirada del Aburame, los cuatro entraron en la posada más próxima. Antes de que Sakura pudiera atravesar el umbral de la puerta tras los pasos de Naruto, Lee y Tenten, el brazo de Shino la agarró con decisión de la muñeca. Esta se giró enfadada y lo contempló desafiante sin dirigirle la palabra.

"Te empeñas en llevarme la contraria solo porque te caigo mal, sin tener en cuenta lo que es bueno o no para el grupo." -le dijo muy serio pero sin parecer en absoluto molesto. Sakura al ver que no le soltaba, forcejeó con esa fuerza tan característica suya y de su maestra Tsunade, y Shino se vio obligado a apartar su brazo de ella llevándose una mano a su muñeca dolorida.

"¿Insinúas que yo no me preocupo de lo que es bueno o no para el grupo?" -preguntó sarcástica. - "Estoy tratando de que mi equipo no muera de hambre. Mientras que tú no te has molestado ni en contestar cuando te han preguntado por la comida, y además te dedicas a ocultar asuntos importantes a tus compañeros."

"Pensaba parar a comer cuando hubiéramos dejado atrás este lugar¿No comprendes que es demasiado peligroso?" -murmuró entre dientes para que nadie excepto Sakura lo escuchara. - "Y si con lo de que oculto asuntos importantes te refieres a..."

"No me vengas con excusas ahora, Aburame." -lo cortó la chica. - "Te creía buen líder pero... No me extraña que estés solo." -añadió todo lo borde que pudo, entrando ahora en el interior de la posada.

El ninja se quedó unos minutos afuera. Contempló el cielo nublado que se revolvía sobre su cabeza. Una fría gota de lluvia se precipitó al vacío dándole de lleno en un cristal de sus gafas. Aunque el material con el que estaban fabricadas repelió el agua, el chico no dudó en sacárselas para limpiar el cristal afectado con una esquina de su camiseta, al fin de cuentas ninguno de sus compañeros estaba con él. Un hombre que también había decido entrar en aquella posada, se le quedó mirando curioso y dio un respingo cuando el Aburame cruzó su mirada con la suya. Luego aligeró el paso para así poder cortar aquel molesto contacto visual. Finalmente y viendo que no le quedaba otra alternativa, Shino suspiró profundo y también entró en el lugar:

Era un sitio tan horrible como él había imaginado. Estaba repleto de ninjas del país del Relámpago, de la aldea oculta de la Nube, algunos de la aldea del Sonido y otros cuantos de lo que supuso serían de varias villas que tenían amistades con el país en cuestión. Todos ellos eran hombres fuertes de mediana edad que debían estar de paso haciendo sus propias misiones. Aquella pequeña aldea no era habitable, sólo un lugar de paso y descanso para ninjas.

Tenten caminaba muy pegada a Lee ocultándose asustada tras suyo, en parte porque la camisa blanca que llevaba, al estar empapada hacía que se transparentara cierta prenda que desviaba la mirada de todos los reunidos en el garito. Pero no sólo la contemplaban a ella. Todos destacaban demasiado en un lugar de aquellas características. Deberían haberle hecho caso, había sido una muy mala idea parar a comer en un sitio así. Si llegara a ocurrir algo no le agradaba nada tener que vérselas con los cuarenta y tantos hombres que ocupaban mesas, taburetes de la barra o sencillamente conversaban alegres en alguna esquina. Eran todos demasiado fuertes, y aunque tuvieran muchas posibilidades de ganar, la diferencia numérica era abismal.

Aun con todo, el dueño les proporcionó una mesa con rapidez y comieron bastante a gusto y tranquilos. Todo esto en cierta medida, ya que continuamente recibían extraños vistazos y también algo pervertidos en referencia a Sakura y Tenten, que sin duda alguna acaparaban demasiada atención.

Cuando terminaron de comer todo lo que habían pedido, Shino les convenció para que siguieran la marcha lo más pronto posible. Así que independientemente de las fastidiosas caras con las que lo contemplaban los dos alumnos de Kakashi, Shino se dirigió a la barra para pagarle al posadero. Mientras tanto, Naruto aprovechó este momento para ir al servicio dejando a Tenten, Lee y Sakura conversando animadamente en la mesa.

El chico rubio abrió la puerta del lavabo de señores, al ver que estaba vacío, se dirigió, como siempre con prisas, al primer urinario a la vista. Cuando terminó y salió para lavarse las manos, un grupo de seis hombres, todos ellos ninjas de la Nube, se encontraba charlando casi en susurros junto a una de las picas del lavabo. Naruto que no se había percatado de cuando habían entrado, abrió el grifo más apartado a ellos y situó sus manos debajo del chorro de agua. Intentaba ignorar al grupo pero afinaba el oído para ver si lograba entender algo de lo que estaban murmurando. Tenía la extraña sensación que lo habían seguido y habían esperado a que saliera para pillarlo por sorpresa cuando estaba sólo.

"...Ahora ofrecen una gran recompensa para quien traiga su cabeza. Tienen miedo de que vuelva a hacerse con el control del país y nos castigue como hizo antaño."

"Yo me ofrecería a intentar capturarle pero nunca me ha parecido correcto luchar contra los dioses."

"No se trata de un dios estúpido. En todo caso podríamos hablar del diablo, pero es un humano normal y corriente. Todos sucumben ante el acero de la katana."

"Este no es un humano normal. Es idéntico al que fue nuestro primer Raikage. No era humano, la voluntad del dragón residía en él. Y un sable normal es incapaz de dañar al dios dragón. La capacidad de regeneración que posee es sorprendente."

"Sólo te advierto una cosa, si te cruzas en su camino y llegas a ver sus temibles ojos blanquecinos como la nieve huye. Aunque lo más probable es que si llegas a ver sus ojos es que no vivas para contarlo."

Al escuchar esto último Naruto dio un respingo y se acordó del Byakugan de Hinata y Neji. Posiblemente no hablaban de ellos, pero un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar que habría sido del Hyuuga si por un casual hubiera ido con ellos, y hubiera acabado en aquel mismo lugar al lado de esos tipos.

Cerró el grifo aún con las palabras "_temibles ojos blanquecinos como la nieve"_ rondándole por la cabeza. Se imaginó por un momento a Hinata atravesada con una katana y su corazón se encogió, sintió náuseas sólo con pensarlo y un extraño sentimiento que pudo reconocer como miedo lo paralizó. Se había quedado demasiado tiempo inmóvil con imágenes desgarradoras recorriendo su mente, y esto llamó la atención de los seis hombres, los cuales habían dejado de hablar y lo miraban con curiosidad. Naruto tragó saliva...

"¿Te ocurre algo, chaval¿También te asusta el diablo de ojos blancos?" -preguntó el tipo más alto de todos.

Naruto dándose por aludido sonrió estúpidamente y se llevó las manos detrás de la nuca como quien no quiere la cosa.

"Que va, que va..." - rió acelerado. - "Si ni siquiera sé quién es ese."

"¿No?" -preguntó otro de los hombres asombrado. - "Debes de venir desde muy lejos, entonces."

"Sí¿De dónde eres chaval?"-preguntó de nuevo el más alto.

"Emm.. Esto..."-titubeó el rubio. - "De Oto, sí de Oto."

"¿Oto?" -preguntaron cinco de ellos a la vez, dirigiéndose al que parecía el más fuerte, mayor y que posiblemente fuera el más listo o... El que más sabía de geografía.

El hombre al que habían preguntado asintió.

"Tengo entendido que es una pequeña población situada a varios kilómetros de distancia. Bastante lejos. La gente de allí es muy pacífica y dedica su vida al estudio y el saber" -informó. Luego clavó su mirada en los profundos ojos azules del chico. - "¿Eres un estudiante verdad?

"...Si"-respondió Naruto, sin mucha seguridad.

"Si te soy sincero no tienes pinta de estudiante." -concluyó rápidamente aquel hombre. - "Pareces más un joven ninja de cualquier villa de por aquí cerca¿Me equivoco? No te preocupes por lo que te hayan dicho, sé que en muchos lugares obligan a viajar clandestinamente pero, todo queda entre ninjas." -agregó sincero con voz ronca. - "No tienes porqué guardarnos secretos muchacho, no nos comemos a nadie."

"Es cierto." -comenzó otro con picardía. - "Pareces un ninja y además bastante fuerte y bueno."

"Debe ser muy bueno si viene de un lugar lejano."- agregó otro siguiendo el juego, guiñándoles un ojo a sus compañeros.

"Sí , seguro que es muy reconocido en su aldea."

"Yo creo que lidera el grupo con el que ha llegado. ¿Todos son ninjas, no?"

Al oír esto el ego de Naruto creció enormemente. Le llenaba de orgullo que gente totalmente ajena a Konoha viera en él, el verdadero ninja que en realidad era. De esta forma y cayendo en la mortífera trampa que habían elaborado los seis ninjas de Nube, Naruto se dejó llevar por sus fantasías y emociones, y contestó:

"Ja, ja¡Me alegró que os halláis dado cuenta!" -rió escandaloso. - "En realidad me llamo Uzumaki Naruto! Y soy sin lugar a dudas el mejor Chuunin de Konoha que algún día llegará a ser Hokage. Podrían darme el título ya, porque hay quien me considera el mejor ninja de la aldea." -fanfarroneó pensando en Konohamaru y su equipo.

"Ummm... Un ninja de Konoha. Interesante."-rió con malicia el hombre alto.

"Todavía se siguen vanagloriando demasiado." -comentó el más fuerte. - "Abría que callarles esa enorme bocaza que tienen de una vez por todas... ¿No creéis?"

Justo en aquel momento, Naruto cayó en cuenta de su enorme torpeza y recordó lo que la vieja Tsunade les había advertido antes de salir. La sonrisa que antes se dibujaba en su cara se había esfumado en apenas un segundo.

"Me estoy acordando de lo que solíamos hacerles a todos aquellos habitantes del país del fuego que se cruzaban en nuestro camino..." -los ninjas de la Nube sonrieron maliciosamente al escuchar esto. - "¿Quieres saberlo chico?"

Naruto apretó los puños listo para luchar.

"... Les desollábamos tan sólo la cara, los atábamos al tronco de un árbol y esperábamos a que las aves carroñeras los devoraran poco a poco... Una muerte lenta y dolorosa."

Las uñas de Sakura repiquetearon rítmicamente en la madera de la mesa. Estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. Tres de los hombres que habían entrado en el servicio tras Naruto ya habían salido. ¿Y él¿Por qué demonios estaba tardando tanto?

"Naruto aún no sale." -informó Sakura impaciente.

"Shino tampoco vuelve, y eso que tenía mucha prisa." -continuó Lee.

La pelirrosa lanzó una rápida mirada al Aburame aún en la barra y lo fulminó al instante.

"A mi ese tío me da igual." -contestó molesta. - "Pero... ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo Naruto ahí metido tanto rato?"

Tanto Tenten cómo Lee dirigieron a la chica una mirada que parecía decirle: "Es evidente, no? Pero Sakura no lo pilló.

"Ha comido como un auténtico cerdo." -saltó finalmente Tenten. - "Apuesto a que le ha sentado todo mal."

"Déjale que tenga un poco de paz... Prefiero que se pegue ahí dentro dos horas a que reviente en público." -añadió el ninja.

"Por dios, Lee. No digas esas cosas." - dijo Sakura asqueada.

"No haber preguntado, Sakura-chan"- le sonrió el chico divertido.

Sakura volvió a vigilar la puerta del baño desde su asiento. Todavía nada. Aunque aun quedaban por salir los otros tres tipos... ¿Y los que habían salido ya? La chica recorrió la sala en su busca, por fin dio con ellos. Se encontraban hablando con otros ninjas del relámpago... Que ahora mismo dirigían su vista hacia la mesa dónde ellos se encontraban. Fue entonces cuando también se percató que no sólo ellos los observaban, media taberna lo hacía. Aquello empezaba a no gustarle.

"Chicos..." -volvió a interrumpirles en un susurro. - "¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que nos miran?"

"¡NO!"-exclamó Lee sarcástico. Luego más serio pero aún divertido agregó pausado: - "Sakura-chan, no sé si te habrás fijado antes que Naruto y yo tratábamos de que pararais de levantar pasiones innecesarias, dejándoos nuestras chaquetas..."

"No le hagas ni caso, Sakura." -le dijo Tenten, cortando al chico. - "Lee está convencido de que _esto"-_se señaló el cuello de su camisa. - "...es mucho escote." -concluyó.

"Chicos..." -insistió la pelirrosa, viendo que varios grupos de personas se habían puesto en pie y comenzaban a avanzar hacia su mesa. - "No me estoy refiriendo a eso. Nos miran y... Ahora vienen hacia aquí."

En aquel instante la puerta del aseo de caballeros se abrió y por fin apareció Naruto. Pero no sólo uno. Cuatro réplicas exactas de Naruto salían aceleradas del cuarto de baño. Una de ellas, se esfumó en un pequeño chasquido de humo cuando un enorme shuriken proveniente del interior del servicio lo atravesó por completo.

"¡CUIDADO SAKURA-CHAN!"- Gritaron los tres Narutos restantes al mismo tiempo.

La chica sólo pudo observar cómo Lee y Tenten daban un ágil salto desde sus asientos hacia atrás. Todo pasó muy rápido. Tras suyo, un gigantesco hombre armado con un sable de grandes proporciones, cortó el aire con un limpio movimiento en dirección a ella. Naruto le había advertido, pero no iba a ser capaz de reaccionar a tiempo tal y como lo habían hecho sus dos compañeros. No podría evitar el ataque. Cerró los ojos preparándose para lo peor. Notó una fuerte corriente tras suyo que le oprimía por la cintura. Pero el dolor nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos. El ángulo de visión había cambiado. Vio a Tenten y Lee encarándose a otros hombres que acababan de hacer la mesa astillas, y a ella misma de espaldas al hombre de la gran espada aproximándose peligrosamente y que acabó seccionándola en dos. Naruto gritó espantado al ver semejante escena, creyendo a su amiga muerta.

Sakura no comprendió del todo lo que acababa de ocurrirle hasta que vio el reemplazo. Lo que era su cuerpo inerte en el suelo explotó en millones de pequeños escarabajos.

"¡Shino!"-exclamó ella entonces. Y sólo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que había sido él quien la había cogido y todavía sostenía por la cintura justo detrás suyo.

Otro hombre se acercó ahora hacia ellos dos, con una extraña técnica realizada en mano que desprendía una luz anaranjada. Shino soltó a la chica, y detuvo el ataque sujetando a aquel tipo con un solo brazo. Forcejeó con él tan sólo unos segundos y el agresor terminó vomitando los diminutos escarabajos del Aburame por la boca, ojos y otros poros del cuerpo que los insectos acababan de abrirle, y que ahora correteaban libres por debajo de su piel. Murió rápidamente, pero Sakura la catalogó como una muerte espantosa, y de las más horribles que había llegado a ver. Aburame Shino era en realidad un ninja al que había que temer.

"¡Haz algo!" -la sobresaltó de golpe el chico.

Sakura se había quedado inmóvil y totalmente absorta viendo luchar al Jounin, olvidándose de lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo. Alcanzó a distinguir al resto de sus compañeros: Había copias de Naruto repartidas por doquier que atacaban con rasengan y extraños combos que la chica jamás había visto hasta entonces. Lee andaba rompiendo unos cuantos huesos y se movía a gran velocidad, mientras que Tenten se había adueñado de un cajón lleno de cubiertos y otros utensilios de la cocina, y los lanzaba con picardía pinchando ojos con tenedores y dañando puntos vitales con afilados cuchillos. Ahora Shino se estaba encargando de otro ninja, esta vez de la aldea del sonido, al que le estaba comenzando a reventar el cráneo gracias a sus escarabajos.

La kunoichi reaccionó, y conteniendo gran parte de su chakra en el puño lanzó al enemigo más cercano a la otra punta de la habitación, y salió despedido por la ventana a causa de la fuerza brutal del golpe. Repitió la misma operación con otros dos, pero esta vez golpearon contra una de las paredes que se vino abajo, abriendo de esta forma un gigantesco boquete a la calle.

Por unos instantes todos quedaron algo confusos a causa del gran estruendo, y el polvo acumulado que acababa de levantarse en el ambiente. Alcanzaron a distinguir la silueta de Shino de pie junto a los escombros de la pared.

"¡Por aquí!"- anunció a su equipo, guiándolos fuera de la posada a través de la apertura.

Los cinco se precipitaron al exterior, junto con alguna copia de Naruto que acabó por esfumarse. Dentro sus otras copias seguían luchando, puesto que se alcanzaba a oír la pelea y los continuos destrozos de sillas, mesas y algún que otro objeto metálico.

"Lo siento."- jadeó Naruto, al reunirse con su equipo. - "Fue culpa mía..."

Shino asintió sin darle importancia.

"No sé porqué pero me lo imaginaba." -aseguró Sakura.

"No pasa nada Naruto-kun." -le sonrió Tenten, al tiempo que lanzaba unas cuantas agujas.

Naruto también le sonrió. Pero su expresión cambió rápidamente cuando se vio rodeado de más de un centenar de hombres. Al parecer, la voz de que ellos eran ninjas venidos de Konoha se había extendido en las otras tabernas y posadas cercanas, y ahora todos los hombres que se encontraban en aquella aldea habían salido para darles muerte.

"No contaba con esto..." -murmuró Shino, al verse junto con su equipo totalmente acorralado.

"Realizaré un Kage-bunshin y..." -comenzó Naruto animado.

"¡No!" -lo frenó el Jounin. - "Gastarías demasiado chakra innecesario... Tiene que haber otra solución."

"¡Pues habrá que pensarla pronto!" -exclamó Sakura, viendo que cuatro hombres se le venían encima.

Consiguió librarse de ellos a base de patadas y fuertes golpes, y aprovechó un momento de confusión para envenenar algunas de sus armas. Aquello resultó ser mucho más efectivo, un simple rasguño bastó para que una enorme masa de carne cayera muerto ante ella. Sakura levantó la vista orgullosa de su trabajo y su gran aprendizaje, pero al elevar su mirada alcanzó a distinguir con horror a su compañera, que estaba saliendo muy mal parada.

Todos estaban bastante entretenidos, cada uno conteniendo a varios enemigos a la vez. Un grupo de cinco hombres se habían acercado demasiado a la pobre Tenten a la que ya le flaqueaban las fuerzas. La habían retenido y sacado varios huesos del brazo derecho del sitio. Ahora tenía su brazo más ofensivo inutilizado, y tan sólo y a duras penas lograba defenderse con el izquierdo. No podía realizar ningún sello para escapar de aquellos hombres. Y nadie excepto Sakura, se había dado cuenta del verdadero apuro en el que se encontraba la kunoichi. Ella estaba muy lejos, y los enemigos que la rodeaban le impedían llegar a alcanzarla para sacarla de ahí.

"¡TENTEN!" -gritó Sakura impotente, en un intento de que sus compañeros notaran la posición de la chica y pudieran llegar a socorrerla.

Lee fue el primero en alarmarse al escuchar el grito y vio a su amiga gritando de dolor, queriéndose librar de los cinco atacantes. Intentó al igual que Sakura avanzar hacia ella pero le fue imposible. Lo mismo les ocurrió a Shino y Naruto, y eso que este último elaboró varias copias para acudir en su ayuda, no obstante, la cantidad numérica de sus oponentes seguía siendo demasiado alta y resultaba imposible avanzar en alguna dirección.

"¿Cómo alguien tan bonita puede llegar a hacer tanto daño?" -se burló uno de los hombres que retenían a Tenten, al tiempo que la zarandeaba.

"¡Suéltame!" -gritó esta propinándole un buen corte en el brazo que comenzó a sangrar a borbotones.

"¿Ves a lo que me refiero?" -prosiguió aquel tipo sin soltarla, y la agarró por el brazo izquierdo y se lo retorció con fuerza rompiéndole también algunos huesos de ese brazo que hasta en aquel momento le era útil.

Tenten aulló de dolor.

Ahora un hombre le vino por detrás y la cogió por la cabellera deshaciéndole de esa forma el recogido que llevaba, dejando algunos mechones de su melena libres por su cara.

"Prepárate para morir, preciosa." -rió aquel tipo, armado con una gigantesca hacha.

Tenten habría reaccionado tal y como hizo Sakura en el examen de chuunin, pero en aquel momento tenía los dos brazos destrozados y era incapaz de realizar ningún movimiento con ellos. Vio como aquella gigantesca hoja descendía en dirección a su cuello. Apretó los dientes y sus ojos comenzaron a desprender algunas lágrimas.

"¡TENTEN!" -se escuchó el grito desesperado de Lee por acudir en su ayuda. - "¡DEJADLA EN PAZ!"

Pero no llegó a alcanzarla a tiempo. Ninguno de sus cuatro compañeros lo hizo.

Se escuchó el silbido de un filo cortando el aire y varias gotas de sangre salpicaron el rostro de la joven. El cuerpo de Tenten se desplomó por completo y su cara se pegó al barro del suelo. Respiró agitadamente. Seguía con vida.

El tipo que la había sujetado por la melena, también se desplomó. Sólo que su cabeza se separó de su cuerpo y rodó durante unos segundos, dejando un rastro de sangre.

Tenten se giró para ver quién la había ayudado, puesto que ninguno de sus compañeros había llegado a tiempo.

Allí frente a ella, la figura de un joven en vestimentas oscuras sostenía una katana ensangrentada con una sola mano. Su larga melena negra le caía despeinada por el rostro a causa de la lluvia.

Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendida. Pero no más que Sakura, Lee o Naruto, que contemplaron aquella aparición como algo casi imposible. Los hombres que los rodeaban por el contrario, se dispersaron inseguros al ver la mirada del joven.

La pelirrosa se llevó una mano a la boca temblorosa, y por sus mejillas comenzaron a resbalar algunas lágrimas que fue incapaz de reprimir.

(FIN DE ESTE CAPÍTULO)

* * *

Os ha gustado? Espero que sí... No me matéis! Quién será el salvador de Tenten? Yo creo que está muy claro, pero ya le veremos la cara en próximo capítulo! XD

Y ahora que has llegado hasta aquí, que te cuesta darle a submit review en la pestañita de abajo y dejarme tu más sincera opinión? Venga! No seáis tan crueles! Que así me pongo contenta! XD

GRACIAS POR LEER MIS HISTORIAS!


	4. Cap 3: La garza blanca y la garza negra

No puede ser... ¡Me ha vuelto a salir largísimo! Quería explicar tantas cosas en este capítulo que se ha desbordado XD Espero que tengáis demasiadas ganas de leer... Y si es que no, podéis hacer pausas! XD

De todas formas estoy contenta con el resultado de este capítulo. Y aunque explico varias cosas y revelo otras cuantas e intentado hacerlo todo lo entretenido posible.

Espero que os guste y ya sabéis: Dejadme REVIEWS con vuestra más sincera opinión sobre la historia!

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que se leen esto, y en especial a las que me dejan Reviews: Iseo, Hatakesoky, Kyubi's, mi autoproclamado Fan nº1, Isa (Aniel del desierto: tu opinión vale mucho), RiMi, Eleine, Alexiel de Merak, Yuki-kudo, mi queridísimo hermano que cada vez lleva un nick distinto (A ver si vuelves a "aparecer" por aquí) y... Si me dejo a alguien más que se de por aludido. Muchas, muchas gracias!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3:

La garza blanca y la garza negra

"¡TENTEN!" -exclamó Sakura corriendo hacia ella, al ver que los hombres que los rodeaban habían dejado de atacar y abrían una especie de pasillo hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el recién llegado.

La joven sostuvo a la chica e inspeccionó sus brazos. Estaban rotos por varios sitios. Sacó un extraño frasco y le dio a beber el contenido a Tenten que respiraba con dificultad, y una vez se tragó hasta la última gota comenzó a curarle las extremidades fracturadas.

El joven limpió la katana con una esquina del yukata y se dispuso a guardar el arma en su funda. Un hombre tras suyo quiso aprovechar el descuido y le atacó a traición por la espalda. Pero el chico reaccionó justo en el momento adecuado, y le asestó un golpe seco en el pecho con la mano que le quedaba libre. El hombre cayó muerto en el acto. Su corazón había estallado.

Varios ninjas, al ver a su compañero fallecido quisieron venganza, pero se detuvieron al ver los ojos del chico. Uno de ellos no pudo reprimir un grito de sorpresa y de terror.

"¡Mirad sus ojos! Es..." -tartamudeó aquel hombre. - "Es el diablo de ojos blancos."

Se levantó un gran revuelo entre los ninjas que aún quedaban con vida. Incluso los cinco enviados de Konoha se lanzaron interrogantes miradas, pues no comprendían a qué había venido ese calificativo.

"Es cierto..."-murmuró otro. - "La nueva reencarnación del dios dragón. Ha venido a vengarse..."

Nadie se atrevió a atacar. Sólo se quedaron en pie contemplando con admiración, temor y respeto al joven poseedor de la mirada blanca.

"¡Su cabeza vale millones!" -exclamó un insensato, precipitándose hacia él con un gigantesco martillo en mano. El ninja como era de esperar, reaccionó ágilmente y de nuevo el atacante murió de la misma forma que su anterior compañero.

"Nadie que contemple sus ojos blanquecinos consigue salir con vida." -informó uno al que le temblaban las piernas.

"¡Huyamos!" -gritó otro, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección al bosque y fuera de la aldea. Todos los que los rodeaban lo imitaron asustados, de tal forma, que en mitad de la plaza de la ahora abandonada aldea de Arare, sólo permanecieron los seis ninjas de Konoha, algún que otro cadáver y varios escombros.

Naruto suspiró aliviado y se dejó caer algo cansado. La fina lluvia le dio directamente en la cara, y abrió la boca para ver si así conseguía satisfacer su sed. Lee fue mucho más práctico y le pasó al chico la cantimplora con agua. Después de beber apenas dos tragos se aproximó hacia el lugar en el que estaban Tenten y Sakura.

"¿Estás bien, Tenten?" -se le adelantaron a preguntar. Así que Rock Lee solo pudo permanecer al lado de las chicas esperando la respuesta.

"Sí, estoy bien." -sonrió esta. - "Muchas gracias Neji."

"Me alegro." -dijo el Hyuuga devolviéndole la sonrisa, y recogiéndose su larga melena en una coleta baja.

"¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?" -le espetó Lee algo irritado. - "Tsunade te prohibió que vinieras."

Neji miró a su compañero y después a Sakura que aunque se encontraba ocupada curando a Tenten, también estaba interesada en la respuesta.

"No era mi intención aparecer por aquí. Pero deberías darme las gracias Lee. Si no llego a hacerlo, ahora mismo Tenten estaría muerta. Y puede que tú también." -le contestó desafiante.

Lee apretó los puños con rabia. Sabía que llevaba razón, pero le dolía admitirlo.

"No has contestado Neji." -advirtió Naruto por detrás. - "¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo en el país del relámpago?"

El chico bajó la vista. No podía contestar a esa pregunta. De hecho en ningún momento debería haber desvelado su posición a todo el grupo, ni debería haber aparecido ante ellos. Él no pertenecía a la misión. Pero tampoco podía dejar a sus amigos morir bajo ningún concepto...

"Nos ha estado siguiendo." -anunció entonces Shino. El rostro de Sakura mostró claramente una señal de comprensión. Era él quien los estaba siguiendo... ¿Por qué Shino les había ocultado algo como aquello? Tal vez por la misma razón que Neji no se había querido mostrar hasta ahora. Lo había estado encubriendo. ¿Por qué? - "No os dije nada..." -añadió dirigiéndose a Sakura. Esta sintió un escalofrío. - "... porque os habríais preocupado más por él e ir a buscarle que por la misión. Supuse que al no querer mostrarse ni viajar junto a nosotros, se trataba de que él realiza otra misión que no tenía nada que ver con la nuestra y no debíamos entorpecerle."

Neji asintió complacido con el comportamiento del Jounin.

"Gracias." -añadió.

Shino no dijo nada.

"¿Eso quiere decir que aunque venga ahora con nosotros no está en nuestra misma misión?" -preguntó Naruto desconcertado.

"Eso es." -respondió Neji.

"¡NO! Yo ya me había hecho ilusiones de que Tsunade te hubiera enviado para sustituir a Shino. No soporto que sea él quien nos dirija." -protestó sincero ante el Aburame.

Neji medio esbozó una sonrisa.

"No te quejes Naruto. Shino es muy buen líder, te puedo asegurar que es mucho mejor que yo." -le respondió el Hyuuga.

Naruto torció el morro y murmuró para sí:

"Eso lo dices por que está delante y así le haces la pelota..."

Por el contrario, Sakura bajó su mirada arrepentida. Neji estaba en lo cierto. Había acusado a Shino sin tener ningún motivo. Se había portado muy mal con él, siendo que lo que hacía en realidad era proteger al equipo anticipándose a posibles situaciones. Después de todo era Jounin, no le habrían dado el título si no lo hubiera merecido. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta y tratarle de esas maneras? Hasta le había salvado la vida y ella no le había dado ni las gracias.

"Deberíamos marcharnos."- aconsejó entonces Shino, echándole una ojeada a los muertos. - "Los próximos ninjas que acudan aquí verán los cadáveres e informaran a sus superiores. Hay víctimas tanto del país del rayo como de la aldea del sonido. No habrá disputas entre ellos, pero si permanecemos aquí mucho rato no les será muy difícil rastrearnos. Somos los culpables y principales sospechosos... Además varios testigos han huido y sabían que venimos de Konoha. Seguro que a Orochimaru le encanta oírlo."

"Orochimaru..." -murmuró Naruto para si, apretando los puños.

"Así que todo esto sucedió porque se enteraron que erais ninjas de Konoha." -dedujo Neji. - "Fuisteis muy prudentes durante todo el camino, me pregunto cómo..."

"¿Se dieron cuenta?" -continuó Lee, terminando la frase por él. El Hyuuga se percató de que todos los ahí reunidos acusaban a Naruto discretamente con la mirada.

"Ya veo." -sentenció el chico. - "Mejor no saber lo que pasó con exactitud."

"Os he dicho antes que lo sentía." -se volvió a disculpar el rubio.

"Lo sabemos Naruto." -dijo Shino. - "Una persona no hace estás cosas adrede. A partir de ahora todos andaremos con mucho más cuidado, e intentaremos llamar lo menos posible la atención." - anunció clavando su mirada en Neji. Este al ver que no despegaba sus oscuras lentes de él acabó dándose por aludido.

"¿Por qué te diriges a mí?" -preguntó el Hyuuga finalmente, algo molesto.

"Creí que ya sabías a lo que me refería." -dijo Shino señalando su ropas y la katana. - "No creo que pasearte por la capital del país, con el yukata de tu familia, una katana a la espalda y el byakugan sea lo más apropiado y lo que pase más desapercibido."

"Comprendo..." -admitió con rabia por no haber caído en ese detalle hasta entonces. Detestaba que se le adelantaran en cuanto observación y deducción, y más aún siendo en algo tan evidente. Le hacía sentir estúpido. - "He traído otra ropa." -aseguró señalando su mochila. - "Sin embargo no me pienso deshacer de esta espada. Los habitantes de aquí acostumbran a ir armados ya que se consideran guerreros antes que ninjas. No llamará demasiado la atención si tengo cuidado. Y siento mucho si el byakugan sí lo hace pero no tengo otros ojos." -añadió con firmeza.

"Podemos vendártelos." -propuso Sakura, que ya había terminado de curarle los brazos a Tenten y le mostraba las vendas restantes antes de guardarlas en el botiquín. - "No es la mejor solución pero por lo menos no se darán cuenta de que tienes el byakugan." -sonrió.

"Gracias Sakura, pero no me vendaré los ojos. Ya llevo un vendaje en la frente que oculta mi posición en el clan, me niego a esconder más cosas sobre mi familia de ese modo."

"Además parecerías una momia." -rió Tenten ya más animada. - "Con media cara vendada y esa seriedad tuya... Creo que la gente te tendría bastante miedo... Seguirías llamando la atención Neji-kun."

Lee y Naruto también soltaron alguna que otra carcajada, bajo la fría mirada de Neji y el rostro ruborizado de Sakura que ahora consideraba inoportuna la idea que había tenido.

"Habrá que buscar otra solución." -consiguió decir Lee finalmente.

"A mí sólo se me ocurre comprar lentillas." -concluyó Naruto. - "Aunque pensándolo bien la pupila se seguiría viendo blanca... ¿Y que tal un gran sombrero que te tape los ojos?"

"No seas absurdo, Naruto." -le espetó Sakura. - "Queremos discreción, no parecer un circo ambulante."

"Si va con los ojos cerrados el byakugan no se notará. Y no tiene que ponerse gorros, ni lentillas, ni vendajes." -intervino de nuevo Lee.

"Pero si va con los ojos cerrados va a parecer ciego." -aseguró Tenten. - "Además no vera nada... ¿O si?"

"Yo creo que no." -dijo Naruto convencidísimo.

"Pues Gai-sensei nos dijo una vez que..." -comenzó Lee.

Toda esta patética y absurda conversación transcurría ante la mirada de Neji. Era la primera vez y muy posible que la única, que veía a sus amigos discutir por el futuro de sus ojos y otras tonterías derivadas del mismo tema que no venían ni a cuento. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta, incluso él no lo habría hecho de no ser porque Shino se dirigió exclusivamente a él con esa voz tan profunda y pausada.

"Toma." -le dijo sencillamente, entregándole lo que llevaba en mano.

Los ojos de Neji se contrajeron sorprendidos, cosa que no le ocurría desde hacía tiempo. Aquello era algo que hubiera sido incapaz de prever. El siguiente en percatarse fue Lee que dejó de reír en el acto y llamó la atención de sus compañeros con un suave golpe con el codo. Los demás, al ver a Shino también enmudecieron al instante y contemplaron la escena expectantes.

La cara del Aburame se encontraba totalmente al descubierto. Un secreto casi tan inquietante como el rostro que ocultaba la máscara de Kakashi se acababa de desvelar. Shino desprotegido del escudo que le inmunizaba en el mundo de las expresiones, le entrega las gafas oscuras a Neji.

"Ahora las necesitas más que yo." -sentenció al ver que nadie decía nada, ni el chico hacía ademán de cogerlas. - "Cualquier otro no vería nada, pero no creo que sea un problema para el byakugan."

Neji ahora sí cogió las gafas y se dedicó a inspeccionarlas. Estaban fabricadas en un cristal completamente negro que no dejaba pasar para nada la luz solar. Se las colocó, la visión como había imaginado era totalmente nula. Solo veía el color negro del cristal de la gafa. ¿Qué clases de ojos tenían los Aburame? Sabía que a ese clan se le daban en exclusiva casi todas las misiones nocturnas. Ahora sabía porqué. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y accionó su byakugan. Volvía a ver perfectamente. Tal y como había dicho el chico, no había tenido ningún problema.

"Gracias." -le dijo Neji. - "Debe suponer un gran esfuerzo por tu parte prestarme algo como esto. ¿Seguro que no las necesitas?"

Shino asintió. Pero ahora sus ojos desprendían cierto aire de tristeza y preocupación.

"El cielo nublado no deja pasar mucha luz. O al menos eso parece..." -dijo dirigiendo su mirada al suelo, como si el mirar hacia arriba le produjera un efecto tan desagradable, como quien enfoca a alguien directamente con una linterna a los ojos. - "Todo irá bien mientras siga así."

"¿Todos los Aburame padecen fotofobia?" -preguntó Neji interesado.

Sakura que no cabía en su asombro, repitió la palabra silenciosamente. Había leído en algunos libros cosas acerca de esa enfermedad y otras que derivaban de ella. Familias enteras habían tenido que trasladarse a lo que muchos llamaban "ciudades de noche" en la que realizaban la mayor parte de su vida tras la caída del sol y dormían ocultos durante el día. Todo eso debido a su fuerte alergia a la luz solar, que les producía tales quemaduras que incluso en casos extremos podía llegar a darles muerte. A partir de ahí había surgido el mito de los vampiros.

Esto podía explicar perfectamente el porqué nunca había visto a nadie del Clan Aburame por las calles de la villa y vivían ocultos y apartados en el interior del bosque. Quizá se tratara de una pequeña "ciudad de noche".

Shino volvió a asentir, confirmando las sospechas de Neji y Sakura.

"En mi padre y hermanos el efecto es menor. Y confiamos en que siga así con las renovaciones de sangre." -explicó el chico. - "Aun con todo seguimos siendo fotosensibles. La luz no nos puede dar directamente y debemos tener especial cuidado con los ojos."

"Ya veo." -respondió el Hyuuga, con las gafas oscuras ya en los ojos. - "De todas formas tenemos un médico en el equipo por si pasa algo."

Sakura sonrió segura de si misma.

"Yo no me he enterado de nada." -aseguró Naruto, rascándose la cabeza y mirando a Lee. El chico se encogió de hombros, tratando de escabullirse. - "No hagas eso, que tú si que te has enterado de todo lo que han dicho esos dos." -le reprochó con el labio fruncido.

Lee rió divertido y trató de explicárselo de nuevo todo lo mejor que pudo.

"Pongámonos en marcha."- ordenó Shino, avanzando ahora en dirección al bosque para abandonar de una vez por todas aquella aldea. - "¿Qué tal tus brazos Tenten?" -se interesó entonces en la chica, que caminaba con los dos vendados detrás suyo.

"Bastante bien." -sonrió. - "Sakura-chan dice que pasado mañana podré quitarme el vendaje y si tengo suerte para mañana se me habrán soldado ya los huesos. Me ha dado la misma medicina que Tsunade le recetó a Lee tras la operación y dicen que es muy eficaz. ¿Verdad que Sakura es una médico excelente¿Verdad que sí, Neji- kun?" -le preguntó entonces al Hyuuga que avanzaba a su lado.

Neji hizo un gesto afirmativo, y Tenten se rió de él puesto que decía que con esas gafas estaba muy gracioso, y parecía un auténtico Aburame cuando se dedicaba solamente a asentir con la cabeza sin articular palabra.

Shino se detuvo dejándolos pasar y se fijó entonces en la pelirrosa que iba cerrando la fila solitaria. Cuando llegó a su altura la dejó pasar y reanudó la marcha junto a ella.

"¿Recuerdas el nombre del anciano que escribió la carta?" -le preguntó entonces.

Sakura primero reflejó en su rostro un gran desconcierto, puesto que no sabía a que se refería. Pero su cerebro pensó rápido:

"Seishiro Tanaka¿Te refieres a él no es cierto?"

"Sí, en cuanto lleguemos a la aldea de la Nube le iremos a hacer una visita. Es la mejor forma de encontrar a quien nos manda llevar a Konoha." -aclaró el chico. - "Ahora no podrás decir que voy ocultando las cosas." -agregó con malicia, clavando en ella sus limpios ojos.

Sakura se paró en seco y lo contempló absorta. Eran los ojos más bonitos que jamás había visto. Ni se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que los ojos del Aburame pudieran ser así. Eran de un color azul oscuro como el más profundo océano. Su pupila a causa del mal acostumbramiento de la luz era diminuta y casi imperceptible, de tal forma que el azul de sus ojos hacía que te perdieras en aquel abismo. De vez en cuando, una sombra que correspondía a algún insecto, pasaba por su iris rápida, como si los tantos escarabajos que debía ocultar en su interior quisieran salir para protegerle del sol. Era una mirada casi mágica.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" -preguntó entonces el chico, viendo que Sakura se había quedado completamente hipnotizada.

"Sí, sí... Claro." -reaccionó ella entonces estúpidamente, y enrojeciendo de golpe. Luego se acordó de lo que el chico acababa de decirle. - "Shino... Quería pedirte perdón. No tenía ningún derecho a hablarte de la forma que lo hice antes. Te he juzgado mal sin conocerte y lo siento." -alcanzó a disculparse tímidamente.

El joven la miró serio pero atónito. Por su mirada de sorpresa parecía que aquella era la primera vez que alguien le pedía perdón o lo trataba de esa manera. Luego agregó con media sonrisa:

"No te preocupes."

Y siguieron caminando en silencio.

La lluvia cayó a raudales durante dos días. Al medio día de la tercera jornada de su viaje desde que entraron en el país del relámpago, llegaron a la aldea de la Nube y por fin el temporal empezó a remitir. La capital del rayo no era mucho más grande que Konoha, sin embargo en las calles no se veía tanta actividad como en la aldea del país del fuego. Aun con todo, y a pesar de que el cielo aun traía algunas nubes negras, los habitantes del lugar habían salido a las calles sonrientes, disfrutando de lo que ellos consideraban un día precioso. Incluso había niños jugando a saltar charcos, empapándose completamente de agua y barro.

Los brazos de Tenten se habían curado por completo, y ahora malgastaba energías junto a su compañero Lee que iba de un lado para otro contemplando la extraña belleza del lugar. Naruto andaba con ojos, vigilando cada rincón de aquella villa por si veían a la chica que andaban buscando, cosa totalmente inútil según el resto de sus compañeros pues no sabían en absoluto nada sobre ella ni el aspecto que tenía. Aún así, él, totalmente metido en su trabajo, no dudaba en pararse a hablar con cada jovencita de buen ver que se encontraba.

"Naruto, la chica que lleva el pan es la panadera. Con la que hablaste hace un momento, se veía a kilómetros que se trataba de una pastora de la zona¿Por qué te crees si no que estaba dirigiendo el ganado?" -le soltó Neji, un poco cansado de que se detuviera cada dos por tres tan solo para intentar ligar. - "Ya que tienes tan buena labia podrías preguntarle a alguna si sabe dónde vive Seishiro Tanaka. Nosotros no es que hayamos tenido mucha suerte¿Sabes?"

"Ya, ya lo sé." -se molestó un poco el chico. - "Se los estoy preguntando también, lo que pasa que no lo saben."

"O no te lo quieren decir porque las espantas." -murmuro Sakura, algo celosa. - "Menos mal que Jiraya te enseñó a parte de estas tonterías técnicas útiles con las que defenderte."

"Estoy en la flor de la juventud, Sakura-chan¡Déjame divertirme un poco!" -le soltó el chico sonriendo.

Sakura torció el morro no muy convencida.

"¡Di que sí Naruto-kun¡El poder de la juventud!" -exclamó Lee tras suyo, demasiado animado.

Shino negó con la cabeza, expresando de ese modo la paciencia que debía de tener especialmente con ellos dos.

"¿Qué tal una de esas dos Lee?" -le comentó Naruto a su amigo, señalando a dos chicas bastante lindas, que iban riendo con unas cestas de mimbre en la mano. - "Puede que alguna sea la novia asesina que andamos buscando..."

"Vienen de recoger setas." -informó Shino sin inmutarse. - "Y no tienen pintas de asesinas."

"De asesinas de setas tal vez. ¡Tened cuidado no os den a probar alguna y muráis envenenados!" -rió Tenten, para ver si sus amigos se molestaban. Pero no lo hicieron, ni si quiera llegaron a escucharla puesto que los dos se habían plantado delante de aquellas chicas.

"Buenas tardes señoritas." -comenzó Lee. Las dos muchachas sonrieron. - "No sabrán por algún casual si Seishiro Katana vive por aquí cerca ¿Verdad?" -preguntó, liándose con las palabras a causa de la inquietud que le producían las dos jovencitas.

"¡Era Kanata, idiota!" -le soltó Naruto. - "Perdonad a mi amigo, pero se pone nervioso al hablar con chicas tan guapas como vosotras. Es algo tímido." -añadió dándose aires de gran conquistador.

Las dos se miraron y sin decir ni una palabra echaron a reír con ganas.

"¡Será posible!" -exclamó Tenten sulfurada que contemplaba la escena desde lejos. - "¿No sé dan cuenta de que se están riendo de ellos?"

"Son patéticos. Los dos han dicho el nombre mal."-corroboró Sakura. - "No sé si lo hacen por darnos celos, o porque en realidad son idiotas."

"Creo que un poco de las dos cosas." -sentenció la otra chica. - "Deberíamos hacer lo mismo..." -dijo desviando su mirada a la caseta del herrero. El hombre sudoroso y cansado trabaja en la forja al tiempo que dejaba que apreciaran su gran musculatura. Su piel morena contrastaba con sus ojos azules y su melena corta y rubia. No debía de tener aún los treinta, y sus facciones eran suaves y atractivas.

"No está nada mal." -afirmó la pelirrosa, al igual que su compañera sin poder apartar la vista de aquel hombre. - "Además es bastante guapo."

"Lo que faltaba por oír..." -dijo Neji que vigilaba tanto la conversación de Naruto y Lee como la de las chicas.

"Y por ver..." -añadió Shino, al observar a las dos ninjas avanzando con rapidez hasta el puesto del herrero, esquivando los charcos del suelo.

"Buenas tardes, guapo." - saludó Tenten con el tono más sexy que pudo. El hombre paró de golpear el metal de lo que acabaría siendo una espada corta, y se quedó mirando a las dos chicas. Sakura bajó su mirada algo avergonzada, pero Tenten le dio un pequeño pisotón para que espabilara y le siguiera el juego. Así que la chica sonrió y añadió sin saber muy bien lo que tenía que decir:

"Una buena espada..."

Tenten puso los ojos en blanco, y el hombre rió al ver la reacción de las dos mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.

"¿Qué les trae a dos hermosas jovencitas a un lugar tan sucio como este?- preguntó divertido. Aunque barajó la respuesta "tú" entre una de las posibles.

"Verá, estamos buscando a un hombre." -continuó la pelirrosa todavía nerviosa.

"¿Si¿Y qué hermosa muchacha adolescente no lo hace?" -continuó aquel hombre, apoyándose en el martillo con el que trabajaba.

Sakura enrojeció de golpe. La había interpretado mal.

Naruto y Lee que ya habían dejado en paz a las dos muchachas, se dieron cuenta de la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraban sus compañeras y se plantaron frente al puesto del herrero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con los labios fruncidos y una mirada amenazadora.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" -preguntó Naruto, alterado a causa de los celos.

"Ey, chico, tranquilo." -le dijo aquel hombre con suavidad y algo divertido al mismo tiempo. - "No pensaba hacerles nada... Que ellas no quisieran."

"¡Será..." -comenzó Lee, preparándose para asestarle un buen puñetazo. Pero Neji lo detuvo a tiempo.

"Tan sólo le íbamos a preguntar por el señor Tanaka." - explicó Tenten sin darle importancia. Pero al mismo tiempo feliz de que su plan hubiera dado resultado.

"Seguro que sólo era por eso..." -murmuró Naruto sarcástico.

"¿El señor Tanaka?" -preguntó entonces el herrero interesado.

"Sí, su nombre es Seishiro Tanaka, sabemos que pertenece a esta aldea pero no tenemos ni idea de dónde vive y deseamos hablar con él." -le explicó Sakura, sin dar más detalles de los necesarios.

"Seishiro Tanaka..." -repitió el hombre pasándose una mano por la barbilla, haciendo ver que estaba pensando. - "Sí te soy sincero el nombre me suena muchísimo pero ahora mismo no consigo decirte de qué. Y eso que yo conozco a prácticamente casi todos los habitantes de la nube." -aseguró el hombre. - ¿No sabéis nada más¿Alguna otra información interesante que ofrecerme?"

Tenten y Sakura hicieron un gesto negativo.

"Vamonos, chicas." -les indicó Naruto todavía sintiendo empatía hacia aquel hombre. - "Este tipo no sabe nada."

"¡Ey, esperad un momento!" -los sobresaltó el herrero. - "¡Acabo de recordarlo¿Vosotros debéis de ser estudiantes, no?"

Los ninjas se miraron entre ellos y no muy seguros asintieron con la cabeza.

"¡Claro, el viejo Tanaka!" -prosiguió el hombre contento. - "Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre completo. Aquí todos lo conocen pero por otro nombre¡Maldito viejo!" -rió.

"¿Por otro nombre?" -preguntó Neji.

"Muchos le dicen el viejo de la montaña por que vive aislado de la población en aquella montaña de enfrente." -señaló. - "Pero todos lo conocemos por el guardián del olvido."

"El guardián del olvido." -repitió Naruto todavía no muy convencido. - "Este tío nos está tomando el pelo."

"Para nada chaval." -les aseguró. - "Muchos estudiantes como vosotros han acudido para hablar con él e intentar adquirir sus conocimientos. Ese maldito viejo sabe cosas que os sorprenderían. Todo lo que se puede saber acerca del mundo conocido, su historia, sus leyendas, cosas olvidadas por todos que tuvieron lugar hace miles de años... Todo eso y mucho más está en su cabeza. Es un autentico genio o... Un verdadero chalado." -rió el hombre. - "Mucha gente asegura que está loco y otros dicen que es una especie de mago que puede verlo todo¿Sabíais que puede predecir el futuro?"- explicaba emocionado.

Los ninjas volvieron a mirarse cada vez más intrigados. ¿Sería cierto lo que les decía aquel hombre¿En verdad conocía a Seishiro Tanaka?

"¿Y dices que vive perdido por esa montaña de enfrente?" -preguntó entonces Tenten, sin creer mucho en sus palabras.

"¡Oh sí! No está muy lejos de aquí de todas formas. Si seguís por esta misma calle os toparéis con un cartel tallado en madera que dice "andando al río", continuáis por el camino que os indica y una vez atraveséis el puente veréis una pequeña senda que se adentra en el bosque y sube por la montaña. La primera casucha de madera que veáis es el hogar del viejo." -les indicó el hombre.

"Muchísimas gracias". -contestaron las chicas, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

"¿Pensáis ir a visitarle?" -rió el hombre.

"Claro." -contestó Sakura.

El herrero negó divertido con la cabeza.

"No podréis hacerlo. Es un viejo gruñón y desde hace años no quiere saber nada del resto del mundo. Odia a la gente." -informó.

"Nos arriesgaremos." -concluyó Shino. - "Gracias por la información."

"De nada." -sonrió de nuevo aquel tipo, guiñándole el ojo a las chicas. - "Y mucha suerte."

* * *

El ambiente después de una buena comida traía consigo una paz sosegada que adormilaba a todo ser viviente que encontraba a su paso. Siempre les ocurría lo mismo. Como si las especias que echaban en sus platos fueran somníferos o un diabólico tipo de droga. Quizá fuera por eso que el joven Takeshi notaba como los caracteres tintados en el papel se iban haciendo cada vez más borrosos, y sus párpados le pesaban cada vez más. Algo parecido estaba teniendo efecto en su viejo maestro, que muy de vez en cuando daba breves cabezadas en su cómodo sillón al lado de la ventana abierta.

La refrescante brisa de después de la lluvia se coló en la pequeña habitación y revolvió los pergaminos que se encontraban sobre la mesa. Takeshi murmuró algún tipo de maldición antes de agacharse a recogerlos bajo la atenta mirada del viejo maestro. El anciano algo más despejado a causa del incidente, puso su pipa a punto y no pudo evitar darle una o dos caladas, inundando la estancia de humo mentolado. Luego miró a través de la ventana: La ciudad de la Nube se veía resplandeciente y tranquila desde allí. Qué distinto parecía el mundo a su vez tan cruel y tan hermoso.

Fue entonces cuando el murmullo de un batir de alas hizo que desviara su atención de la panorámica, al pequeño puente junto al río cercano. Allí, posadas en la baranda se encontraban dos garzas. Una blanca y una negra. Las dos observaban pacientes la corriente del río, esperando a que alguna carpa despistada les pudiera servir de alimento.

El viejo sonrió nostálgicamente.

"Takeshi." -llamó a su pupilo con voz áspera.

El joven levantó la cabeza sobresaltado de entre los papeles y su pincel sumergido en tinta rodó por los suelos, manchando de esa forma la reluciente madera del entarimado.

"¡Torpe!" -lo reprimió su maestro.

"Disculpe mi señor. Lo limpiaré enseguida." -aseguró el chico acelerado, al tiempo que hacía una reverencia.

"¡Bah¡Ya lo harás luego!" -refunfuñó el anciano. - "Acércate aquí y mira por la ventana en dirección al puente."

El joven convencido de que se trataba de una nueva lección que aprender, hizo caso a su maestro y se situó a su lado mirando hacia el río.

"¿Qué ves?" -le preguntó divertido el viejo. El chico aguzó la vista, estaba algo lejos y no conseguía distinguir gran cosa.

"Una garza blanca." -dijo él finalmente. - "¡Qué raro!" -se asombró. - "Las garzas suelen ser negras como el color del cielo en la tormenta."

"¿Sólo ves una?" -volvió a preguntar su maestro. Takeshi volvió a forzar la vista, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, su maestro lo hizo por él: - "A su lado hay una negra. El color habitual..."

"¿Por qué me haces preguntas si ya conoces las respuestas?" - preguntó el joven irritado. El anciano rió con ganas y habló sin contestarle.

"Aunque las dos garzas pertenezcan a la misma especie, el destino de la garza blanca ha quedado sellado desde el día en que nació tan sólo por ser de ese color." -aseguró el anciano.

"¿Por qué?" -preguntó Takeshi sin entender hasta dónde quería llegar su maestro.

"Si ahora mismo llegara un depredador, y tuviera que matar a alguna de las dos para comer, moriría la garza blanca porque su color destaca demasiado. Así pues la blanca protegería a la garza negra, y esta viviría trayendo al mundo descendencia con plumas tan oscuras como las suyas. ¿Sabes lo que ocurriría si muriera la garza negra en lugar de la blanca, Takeshi?"

El joven se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien que contestar.

"¿Qué al vivir tendría descendencia con plumas blancas?"

El anciano asintió.

"Esto tampoco sería para nada malo, ya que las nuevas garzas blancas existirían para proteger a su vez a las garzas negras. Pero siempre serían ellas las destinadas para salvar a unas y morir. ¿Comprendes?"

El muchacho hizo un gesto afirmativo, mirando apenado la garza blanca.

"Es muy hermosa... Es una lástima que cualquier depredador que la vea pueda matarla. ¿No se podría hacer nada?"

"Se podría meter en una jaula, sí. ¿Pero qué utilidad tiene en el mundo un pájaro enjaulado? Todos los pájaros deben volar en libertad, pues de esa forma puede que con un poco de suerte sí consigan sobrevivir. Y quien sabe... Con el tiempo la descendencia de una garza blanca puede llegar a tener las plumas negras." -explicó, dándole otra calada a su pipa.

"¿Por qué me explica esto maestro¿Qué significado tiene en realidad?" -preguntó el muchacho desconcertado.

La garza blanca entonces superando la rapidez de la negra se introdujo en el agua y salió volando con un pez moviéndose agitadamente en su pico. El anciano sonrió.

"Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía ninguna. Como siempre la historia da vueltas y vueltas, y nunca sabes cuanto se va a entremezclar y quienes volverán a verse implicados esta vez."

"¿Es un mal presagio?" -inquirió entonces el chico. Pero su maestro no contestó. Había cerrado los ojos y se había sumergido en el somnoliento mundo del recuerdo...

FLASHBACK

Era una tarde tan tranquila como aquella. El sol ya se ponía tras las montañas, dándole al lugar un hermoso contraste de luces. A pesar de los inquietantes tiempos que corrían, todo parecía estar demasiado calmado. Permaneció así, hasta que escuchó sus pisadas aceleradas por el bosque en dirección a su casa.

Él tenía una vaga idea de lo que iba a ocurrir, y que esa persona iba decidida a visitarle en busca de consejo. Sin ni siquiera tocar a la puerta, la mujer entró llamándolo por su nombre con sobrealiento.

"Tanaka-sama" -repitió aquella voz femenina.

El hombre de avanzada edad salió a recibirla ataviado con ropas raídas, un manto azulado sobre los hombros y un bastón en la mano para ayudarse a caminar.

"Señora Kioku." -la saludó educadamente. - "¿Qué asuntos le han traído aquí esta vez?"

"Kaori, señor Tanaka. Llámeme Kaori." -le dijo la mujer. - "¡Y no me diga que no se ha enterado!" -exclamó furiosa.

El viejo elaboró un gesto extraño con la mano y la invitó a sentarse en una de las sillas, cosa que Kaori rechazó.

"Tengo una ligera idea..." -contestó. - "Pero me gustaría que me lo contara desde su punto de vista señora Kioku."

"¡Kaori!" -repitió la mujer molesta. Y es que en realidad aquella mujer poco tenía de la familia Kioku, tan sólo el apellido que le había cedido su actual marido. Era muy joven, quizá demasiado para estar casada y tener ya una hija. Vestía un elegante kimono que indicaba su permanencia en un clan noble e importante, aunque estaba algo manchado de barro por los bajos, al igual que su largo pelo plateado que le llegaba a la altura de los tobillos. Su piel era color del nácar muy bien cuidada. Pero sus manos se encontraban algo desgastadas debido a sus anteriores trabajos en el campo y el hogar, y en ese momento temblaban nerviosas.

"Han sido los Arashi." -consiguió decir la mujer finalmente. El señor Tanaka observó como el labio le temblaba al pronunciar su nombre. - "El hijo mayor de Shiro, sin ir más lejos."

"El que iba a ser sucesor..." -murmuró el viejo. - "Ha llegado a mis oídos el rumor que ha muerto asesinado en Konoha."

"¡No fue un asesinato!" -aseguró Kaori dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa más cercana. - "Ese maldito Arashi ha tirado por los suelos el acuerdo de paz con Konoha que tantos años de esfuerzo nos ha costado a todos. ¡Secuestró a la hija de Hiashi Hyuuga¡La heredera del clan! Su padre sólo hizo lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho. ¡La protegió!"

"Pero lo hizo asesinando a un hombre." -dijo el anciano tranquilamente. -"El error fue de ambos. Aunque era de esperar que los Arashi una vez obtenida la paz intentaran conseguir el byakugan. Yo nunca estuve a favor de ese tratado, sabía que traería problemas y muchas muertes innecesarias." - agregó mirando directamente a los ojos de la mujer que comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas.

"Para mantener la paz los Arashi quieren el cuerpo del Hyuuga que le mató..." -pero no pudo continuar por que un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y por sus mejillas comenzaron a resbalar las lágrimas que no consiguió retener en sus ojos. Se llevó una mano a la boca incapaz de seguir hablando y sollozó con más fuerza.

"Hablé con Sarutobi, me dijo que los Hyuuga aceptaron la petición. Una sabia decisión. Después de todo es mucho mejor un solo cadáver que una guerra llena de muertes inocentes." -explicó el hombre.

"¿No se puede hacer nada?" -llegó a preguntar a duras penas la mujer. - "¡Hiashi es inocente!"

"Lo es tanto como el Arashi asesinado. Es mucho mejor así. Que cada cual cargue con sus errores."

"¡Sarutobi podría hacer algo!" -se intentaba convencer la mujer. - "¡Es el hokage!"

"Un Hokage no puede entremezclarse en los asuntos de una familia con tanta tradición como la de los Hyuuga, mi señora. Por mucho que le duela no se puede hacer nada."

La mujer calló al suelo de rodillas y permaneció así un rato sumida en un llanto desconsolado.

"La vida no es justa. Las tradiciones que nos envuelven y nos obligan a casarnos para obtener alianzas, riquezas y poder... También provocan muertes... Todo esto envuelto en el odioso velo del honor. No somos más que simples peones en un tablero. Simples marionetas. ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?"

Seishiro Tanaka no dijo nada. Una luz rojiza bañaba ahora la estancia. En un momento dado Kaori dejó de llorar y se incorporó. El brillo de sus ojos había cambiado.

"Iré a hablar con los Arashi. Estoy decidida." -dijo finalmente.

"Mejor no lo haga, señora." -la aconsejó. - "No cometa ese tipo de imprudencias tan solo por intentar salvar a ese hombre. No conseguirá nada bueno."

"Haré cualquier cosa por él, aunque me cueste la vida." -comunicó saliendo con paso decisivo por la puerta. El señor Tanaka la siguió de cerca asustado.

"Kaori... No lo haga."

En el exterior, una niña con cabello plateado, corto y tieso cómo si fuera un chico hacía ejercicios de control de chakra subiendo y bajando de los árboles. Al ver que su madre salía de la casa, saltó de una rama y corrió en dirección a ella.

"¿Ya nos vamos?" -preguntó contenta. - "¿Mañana seguiremos entrenando?"

Su madre le sonrió apenada. Ahora Kaede tenía la misma edad que la hija de Hiashi.

"Kaori..." -la volvió a llamar el anciano. - "Tú también tienes una hija. No la hagas vivir como tu padre hizo contigo."

Pero la mujer negó con la cabeza. Estaba decidida. Se agachó hasta estar a la altura de su hija y la abrazó.

"Escucha cariño, mamá va a ir a hablar con el Clan Arashi de algo muy importante¿vale?"

La niña asintió.

"Quédate aquí con el señor Tanaka, él cuidara de ti y te enseñará cosas muy útiles. Si mamá se retrasa, él te llevará a casa¿Entendido?"

La niña volvió a hacer un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

"¿El señor Tanaka es un ninja?"

La mujer volvió a sonreír y besó a su hija en la frente. Después desapareció en la espesura del bosque en dirección a la aldea.

Kaede miró al anciano que tenía ante ella. ¿Qué cosas útiles podía enseñarle un viejo? No lo veía siquiera capaz de empuñar una espada.

"Vamos a dentro pequeña." -le indicó el anciano.

La niña obedeció y entró rápidamente en la casa observando con curiosidad todos los artilugios extraños que tenía el hombre por la casa. Al igual que todas esas colecciones de libros y pergaminos tan polvorientos.

Pero un sonido particular proveniente del exterior llamó su atención. Era el mismo sonido que tenía un gran abanico al abrirse. Corrió hacia la ventana para averiguar de qué se trataba y la vio.

Una garza blanca se había apoyado en una de las piedras cerca del río, a su lado había otra de color negro.

"¡Señor Tanaka!" -lo llamó la niña emocionada. - "Venga deprisa, mire qué pájaro tan bonito."

El anciano se asomó a la ventana y alcanzó a ver el animal.

"¡Una garza blanca!" -se sorprendió el hombre.

Y justo en ese momento, un enorme felino saltó sobre ella y la mordió en el largo cuello. Haciendo que la piedra dónde se había posado el animal quedara teñida de rojo. La garza negra levantó el vuelo asustada.

Kaede quedó totalmente horrorizada y con la respiración acelerada contempló cómo el animal desgarraba su carne y sus plumas, para después llevársela arrastras al interior del bosque.

"¿Por qué ha hecho eso?" -inquirió la niña, todavía con sobrealiento. "¿Por qué no atacó a la negra si la tenía más cerca?"

Seishiro Tanaka observó la escena curioso. Días después y tras la muerte de Kaori la cual murió aquella misma noche, descubrió la existencia del Bouke que sólo vivía para proteger al Souke.

El sonido del picaporte de metal llamando en la puerta de madera lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Por un instante pensó que podía tratarse de Kaede, pero luego advirtió que la joven nunca se paraba a llamar y entraba directamente con esos malos modales suyos.

Takeshi dio un respingo al escuchar los golpes y miró a su maestro.

"Llaman a la puerta..." -informó sin mucha seguridad, ya que era rara la vez que alguien se atrevía a hacerlo.

"¿Y a qué esperas para mirar quién es?" -gruñó el anciano desde su sillón.

"Sí, señor." -se apresuró el chico incorporándose y avanzando a trompicones hacia la puerta.

Volvieron a escucharse los golpes impacientes al ver que nadie abría.

Takeshi abrió la puerta lentamente y tan sólo un poco para ver quién era sin intención alguna de dejar pasar. Sabía de antemano que su maestro odiaba las visitas.

No se sorprendió al ver de quién se trataba: Otro grupo de jóvenes estudiantes no mucho más mayores que él, que acudían a adquirir los conocimientos del anciano.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren?" -preguntó el chico sosteniendo la puerta, sin mucha amabilidad que digamos.

"¿Vive aquí Seishiro Tanaka?" -preguntó el que estaba más cerca de la puerta. Tenía los ojos bastante hinchados y enrojecidos, cosa que llamó la atención de Takeshi y no pudo evitar el mirarle directamente. Entonces, una especie de sombra pasó por detrás del iris azulado del chico rápidamente. Takeshi sintió un escalofrío por su espalda y se auto convenció de que había sido una imaginación suya a causa de las horas de estudio.

"Sí vive aquí." -se limitó a contestar. Pero no hizo ademán de dejarles paso.

"Hemos venido a verle. Necesitamos hablar con él" -informó una risueña chica tras suyo. - "¿Podemos pasar?" - preguntó jugando con un mechón de pelo que se había soltado de uno de sus moños.

"Lo siento, pero el señor Tanaka es un hombre mayor y ya no recibe visitas." -contestó el muchacho, haciendo gesto de cerrar la puerta y dejarles con la palabra el la boca.

Pero uno de los jóvenes que estaban allí sostuvo la puerta para impedir que lo hiciera.

"¡Espera un momento!" -vociferó. - "¡Hemos venido desde muy lejos y no nos vamos a ir ahora sin hablar con él!"

"Lo siento mucho." -se disculpó. - "Son instrucciones de mi maestro. Hay quien viene desde el otro lado del mar para hablar con él y tampoco puede hacerlo. Disculpen las molestias." -dijo intentando cerrar la puerta. Pero aquel chico la tenía fuertemente cogida.

"Oye, no nos iremos sin hablar con el viejo. Y si no nos dejas pasar por las buenas tendrás que hacerlo por las..."

Otro chico de larga melena y gafas oscuras lo detuvo poniéndole un brazo en el hombro.

"Déjamelo a mí, Naruto." -le dijo con voz calmada.

Takeshi tragó saliva sin saber muy bien lo que iba a pasar. ¿No se suponía que eran estudiantes? Aquellos tipos no podían hacerle nada.

Neji se sacó las gafas de sol y muy seguro de si mismo miró al joven tras la puerta. Había visto el efecto que causaba el byakugan en los habitantes del país del rayo y esperaba que con ese chico no fuera diferente.

Su táctica funcionó.

El joven que antes les impedía el paso, había dado un salto hacia atrás intimidado por la mirada blanca. Tal fue su asombro y temor que terminó por caer al suelo temblando y balbuceando:

"El demonio de ojos blancos."

El fino oído del viejo Tanaka llegó a escuchar esto último de su discípulo. Era como un perro viejo: podía fallarle la vista y haber perdido movilidad, sin embargo su oído y olfato quedaban intactos. Su alumno se había vuelto a equivocar como de costumbre. Se levantó de su sillón, agarró con fuerza su bastón y se dirigió con paso firme a la puerta hasta el lugar dónde se encontraba Takeshi. Una vez allí le dio un buen bastonazo al chico en la cabeza.

"¡AU!"-exclamó, frotándose el lugar dolorido por el golpe.

"¡Takeshi estúpido!" -le reprimió con esa voz áspera. - "¡Que sea la última vez que confundes a un Hyuuga con esa abominación!"

"¿Un Hyuuga?" -preguntó el chico sin comprender, lanzándole una mirada todavía tembloroso al joven de ojos blancos.

"Un Hyuuga, sí. ¿Es que no has escuchado nada de lo que te dije antes?"

Su alumno se encogió de hombros sin comprender. No veía que relación podía tener el demonio de ojos blancos con unas garzas.

"¡Bah! Estos jóvenes de hoy en día nunca escuchan nada." -refunfuñó el viejo. - "¡Haz el favor de hacerles pasar! Vienen de muy lejos. ¡De Konoha para ser más exactos!"

Totalmente desconcertado ante la actitud de su maestro, Takeshi se puso en pie y con una suave reverencia invitó a pasar a aquellos extraños estudiantes, incluido el mencionado Hyuuga.

Los seis ninjas caminaron por aquel estrecho pasillo siguiendo a aquel joven. Asombrados contemplaron el lugar que los rodeaba. Estaba lleno de estanterías plagadas de gigantescos libros y pergaminos polvorientos. Del techo colgaban extraños artilugios que jamás habían visto, y otros que probablemente fueran bastante antiguos y guardaran apasionantes historias. Parecía en verdad que Seishiro Tanaka fuera un guardián de todo lo olvidado. Aquel era el hogar del recuerdo y la memoria.

Llegaron a una pequeña sala provista de un escritorio pegado a la pared, una mesa larga de madera y un buen puñado de sillas rodeándola. Apartado y solitario al lado de una ventana de la cual se podía observar todo el paisaje y las casas de la población, reposaba un ajado sillón. El suelo de madera pulida estaba manchado de tinta.

Sakura dio un pequeño salto para esquivar la mancha.

"¡Takeshi!" -lo llamó el maestro, advirtiendo el movimiento de la pelirrosa. - "¿Qué haces que aun no has limpiado eso?"

"Lo siento señor. Pero usted me dijo antes que..."

"¡Bah!" -volvió a refunfuñar el hombre, sentándose en el sillón. - "De ti me puedo esperar cualquier cosa después de haber visto lo ignorante que sigues siendo."

Los seis chicos observaban la escena algo tensos, sin atreverse a iniciar conversación o a interrumpir la discusión entre maestro y alumno. Naruto ya se estaba impacientando...

"¿A que se refiere?" -preguntó Takeshi algo molesto sintiéndose humillado ante sus invitados, al tiempo que agachado limpiaba con un paño la mancha del entarimado.

El viejo Tanaka tomó su pipa y de nuevo le dio un par de caladas.

"Has confundido al joven Hyuuga con ese ser maldito, cuando hace tiempo que lo has contemplado con tus propios ojos. El estar con los aldeanos te influye demasiado. No debes dejarte llevar por esos rumores sin fundamento."

Takeshi lanzó una discreta mirada a Neji, creyendo que este no lo vería.

"Pero señor, es cierto que tiene sus ojos. Además, sé que se refiere a la señorita Kioku y ella... ¡Ella no es ningún demonio señor!" -exclamó furioso.

"Cierto." -admitió el viejo, dándole otra calada a la pipa. Hizo una breve pausa. - "Pero Nibi sí lo es, y mientras permanezca en su interior la hará actuar a su voluntad. Aunque ellos dos se entienden demasiado bien... ¿Habéis venido para hablar de ella no es cierto?" -preguntó refiriéndose a los ninjas de Konoha, que aun no habían articulado palabra. - "Para hablar de la señorita Kioku y su bijuu."

Todos asintieron, pero Naruto se adelantó a hablar:

"Nos encargaste buscar a esa chica para llevarla a Konoha, pero no sabemos absolutamente nada sobre ella. Tan sólo que tiene un bijuu dentro y que se cargó a la familia de su novio el día de su boda. ¿Cómo espera que encontremos a alguien si ni siquiera sabemos qué cara tiene?" -preguntó irritado.

El viejo Tanaka soltó una gran carcajada, que los dejó perplejos.

"No os dije nada más de lo que necesitabais saber. ¿Qué clase de ninjas sois vosotros, eh?" -se burló. - "Además, muchacho... A estas alturas tendrías que saber que los bijuus se atraen entre ellos. Deberías haberla encontrado ya." -le acusó, tocándole con el bastón en el lugar dónde llevaba el sello.

Naruto lo miró sorprendido. ¿Se había dado cuenta que el Kyubi estaba en su interior¿Cómo era posible?

"Hay quien dice que soy adivino, muchacho."-comentó divertido. - "Pero eso no es cierto. Con el tiempo uno va aprendiendo ciertas cosas, eso es todo. Te puedo asegurar que las personas que poseen un bijuu en su interior, tienen algo que las hace especiales. Es muy fácil reconocerlos." -le contestó directamente a Naruto, adivinando sus pensamientos.

"Disculpe." -interrumpió entonces Sakura. - "Pero...Cuando Tsunade-sama nos dio la misión que encargó, supusimos que cuando llegáramos aquí, si no habíamos localizado a la chica, usted nos daría algún dato más para poder encontrarla."

"¿Tsunade?" -preguntó entonces el anciano. Luego hizo una pausa comprendiendo. - "Era de esperar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía noticias de Sarutobi... ¿Murió bien?" -preguntó cabizbajo.

"Orochimaru lo asesinó." -musitó Naruto.

"Murió defendiendo su aldea después de una dura batalla." -aventuró a decir Tenten.

"Como debe ser..." -añadió el señor Tanaka. - "Si alguien podía acabar con el 3º era él..."

Después de un silencio algo más largo, el anciano chasqueó la lengua. - "Bien... Os diré todo lo que pueda sobre la señorita Kioku. Pero no será gran cosa, ya que aquí hasta las paredes tienen oídos! Luego la información es mal interpretada y surgen rumores cómo el que habéis visto hace nada." -dijo señalando a Takeshi. - "¡El diablo de ojos blancos¡Qué estupidez!" -gruñó el viejo.

"¡Es cierto!" -exclamó Lee. - "¿Qué significa eso exactamente? A Neji se lo han dicho ya varias veces..."

"No os lo dije." -comenzó Naruto. - "Pero antes de que ocurriera aquello en la posada, escuché a unos hombres hablando sobre eso. Decían que el diablo de ojos blancos se había vuelto a reencarnar para vengarse, y ahora ofrecían una buena recompensa para quien lo matara."

Neji miró a Naruto interesado en el tema. ¿Habría algún tipo de profecía que anunciara su llegada al país del relámpago?

"Ese es exactamente el rumor que la gente ha acabado creyendo." -aseguró el hombre. - "Pero no se refiere a ningún Hyuuga, si es eso lo que pensáis." -aclaró.

"¿Entonces hay alguien más que tenga los ojos blancos y no sea un Hyuuga?" -preguntó Sakura intrigada.

El anciano negó con la cabeza.

"Es algo muy distinto. Ese rumor fue difundido por Shiro Arashi, uno de los pocos supervivientes a la matanza de la señorita Kioku en el clan. Al parecer, él estuvo presente en el momento de las muertes y no sé cómo se enteró de que la chica tenía el bijuu en su interior. Pero no uno cualquiera... Niibi el dragón demonio. Él es el demonio de ojos blancos."

"¿La chica que estamos buscando? Quiero decir... Su Bijuu..." -inquirió Lee sorprendido.

Elviejo asintió.

"Nuestro primer Raikage fue el primer portador del bijuu de dos colas. Era un hombre amable que se volvió exigente, consentido y cruel a causa del demonio que lo controlaba según su voluntad. Decían que el dragón tenía los ojos plateados cómo un relámpago y esta característica se conservó estando en un cuerpo humano. De ahí que la gente crea al ver el byakugan que se trate de una reencarnación del Raikage, o el nuevo portador del bijuu." -les explicó. Luego prosiguió con su historia: -"Cuando se cansó de estar en su cuerpo, Niibi volvió a la tormenta de dónde provenía y exigió que lo trataran como a un Dios, puesto que había traído al pueblo el poder que tanto ansiaba. Al principio la gente lo hizo por miedo, pero con los años acabaron luchando contra él y los señores del país fueron los vencedores. Así que el demonio viendo afectado su orgullo juró que un día se vengaría de ellos. Y al parecer a elegido el cuerpo de la joven Kioku para llevar a cabo sus planes."

"¿Está dominada por él?" -preguntó Naruto asustado.

"No lo sé." -contestó Seishiro muy serio. - "Ella ha llevado una vida muy dura. Como todo su clan en Konoha, su vida está marcada por la desgracia. Si sigue la tradición morirá dentro de poco."

Los ninjas no cabían en su asombro. El herrero estaba en lo cierto. Seishiro Tanaka era un hombre demasiado sabio, y no les extrañaba que los estudiantes quisieran ir a verle para escuchar sus historias. Parecía saberlo todo sobre cualquier tema. Y eso, en cierta manera le ayudaba a pronosticar lo que podía pasar.

"Señor Tanaka." -continuó Lee. - "Yo leí directamente la carta que envió. Decía que debíamos llevarla a Konoha porque allí residía la única familia que le quedaba. Ahora ha dicho que su clan en Konoha está marcado por la desgracia... No lo comprendo... ¿A qué clan pertenece? Deberíamos conocerlo."

"El único clan que se ajusta a la descripción y yo conozca es el Uchiha..." -murmuró Sakura algo tristona, acordándose de Sasuke. - "Y ya sólo quedan dos con vida que sepamos..."

"¿El Uchiha?" -preguntó el anciano escéptico. - "¿Esos, desgraciados? Lo único que tuvieron fue mala suerte. En vez de preocuparse tanto por la seguridad de los demás, deberían haberse preocupado más por ellos mismos." -comentó. - "Yo me refería a otro clan que también está casi extinguido. En un principio se trataba de una familia de labradores que tuvo que cambiar debido a las guerras. Pasaron de trabajar en sus huertas y de llevar una vida apacible, a ser unos sanguinarios asesinos. Convirtieron sus fuertes cuerpos que les servían para los duros trabajos del campo en máquinas de matar. No estaban hechos para eso y con el paso del tiempo, y contra más muerte veían a su alrededor, se fueron volviendo locos. Casi todos terminaron por suicidarse."

"Nunca había oído nada sobre ellos... Ni siquiera sabía que existían." -dijo Naruto sorprendido.

"Era de esperar..." -sentenció el hombre. - "Los que no se quitaron la vida, sentían una profunda vergüenza hacia su familia y prefirieron permanecer en el anonimato. Kaori y su hermano eran los últimos... Ella decidió casarse con el heredero del clan Kioku de esta ciudad para intentar poner fin a las guerras que habían destruido el verdadero significado de su familia. Y él terminó por incorporarse en el cuerpo de ANBU. Todos creían que moriría o acabaría suicidándose, pero no fue así. Después de que su hermana Kaori muriera se quedó tan desolado que prefirió llevar una vida más o menos tranquila. Se retiró de ANBU y lo último que supe de él era que se estaba dedicando a instruir a jóvenes Gennins. Se le conoce por el nombre de: El ninja copia, ya que aunque no pertenece al clan Uchiha sí tiene el Sharingan en un ojo. Él es la única familia que le queda a la señorita Kioku, sí."

"¡Kakashi!" -exclamaron Naruto y Sakura al unísono.

"Veo que después de todo, sí lo conocéis." -rió el señor Tanaka.

"Así que estamos buscando a la sobrina de Kakashi¿No es cierto?"- preguntó Naruto todavía sin creérselo del todo.

Sakura asintió todavía sumida en su asombro.

"Bien" -concluyó el viejo. - "Ya sabéis mas cosas sobre la señorita Kioku. Ahora haríais bien en marchar... Esta noche será bastante larga y deberíais descansar un poco."

Los seis ninjas se lanzaron interrogantes miradas. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Además aun quedaba mucho para el anochecer. Naruto haciendo caso omiso a los consejos del anciano respondió algo irritado:

"¿No has encontrado otra forma de echarnos de tu casa, viejo¡Todavía no nos has dicho que aspecto tiene ella!" -le espetó.

"Naruto..." -lo intentó apaciguar Tenten. Pero este permanecía con el labio fruncido y de brazos cruzados.

"Déjalo, es idéntico a su padre." -murmuró el viejo. Naruto al escucharlo cambió totalmente su expresión y su corazón le dio un brinco esperanzador de alegría.

"Mi padre..." -murmuró. - "¿Lo conociste?"

"¡Y quién no!" -exclamó él.

La curiosidad de los demás también se vio afectada en aquel instante.

"Y... ¿No me va a contar nada más?" -preguntó Naruto eufórico.

El viejo rió a carcajadas.

"Te lo contaré otro día y en otro momento, muchacho. Cuando encontréis a la señorita Kioku, vuelve aquí y hablaremos de él."

Naruto mucho más contento se conformó con lo que les había contado el anciano.

"¡Mañana mismo estaré aquí otra vez¡Ya verá como gracias a mi la encontramos dentro de nada!" -se aventuró a decir el rubio. Por la cara de Shino y Neji calló una gota... Aquel chico no tenía remedio. - "Debo buscar a una chica familia de Kakashi y que tenga los ojos blancos... Tampoco parece tan difícil."

"La señorita Kioku no tiene los ojos blancos." -se aventuró a decir Takeshi. Todos le miraron confundidos.

"¿Ah no?" -preguntó Naruto desconcertado.

"La señorita Kioku tiene los ojos del color de la tormenta." -explicó este.

El anciano asintió.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza intentando ordenar sus ideas. Si hubiera tenido los ojos blancos la búsqueda habría sido mucho más fácil. ¿Qué color tenía una tormenta? Nunca se lo había planteado y era una pregunta bastante difícil.

"Os daré un último consejo antes de que os vayáis." -aseguró el señor Tanaka. - "No la busquéis en esta aldea. Id a Maruyama, está a cinco kilómetros de distancia. Algún día cuando la capital crezca acabaran por juntarse. Ella siempre tuvo un apego especial a ese sitio, puede que esté allí ya que pronto tiene que volver para culminar su venganza... Y abrid bien los ojos, pues sabe camuflarse bien entre la gente. Tiene un don especial para no llamar la atención."

"No le defraudaremos, señor." -se despidió Sakura haciéndole una reverencia.

Todos se despidieron y salieron por la puerta. La tarde había quedado tranquila y despejada.

"Quisiera hablar contigo joven Hyuuga..." -lo retuvo el señor Tanaka antes de que se fuera. Todos sus compañeros ya estaban en el exterior.

"¿Qué ocurre?" -preguntó, sacándose las gafas de sol que ya se había puesto. Aunque tenía una ligera idea de lo que le iba a decir.

"Sé porqué estás aquí y no te culpo. Pero no me hace gracia que lleves esa espada escondida."

"Era de mi padre."- se limitó a decir.

El hombre hizo un gesto de comprensión.

"Quiero guardártela."

"¿Qué?" -preguntó el Hyuuga. No podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a pedirle algo así, comprendiendo lo valiosa que era. - "No pienso hacerlo."

"¿Y qué me dirías si te digo exactamente dónde se encuentran ahora los Arashi?" -sonrió con picardía.

Minutos después Neji salía de la casa de Seishiro Tanaka.

"¿Por qué has tardado?" -le preguntó Sakura.

Pero él no contestó.

"No le hagas caso, Sakura-chan." -le comentó Tenten. - "Él siempre ha sido así."

Mientras tanto en ese mismo momento Takeshi miraba curioso a su maestro que con sumo cuidado acariciaba los dibujos tallados en la empuñadora de la katana. El que más destacaba de ellos era el de una garza blanca.

"¿Qué te parece Takeshi?"- le preguntó contento, y hasta podría decirse orgulloso de si mismo.

"Con todo mi respeto señor, no me gusta lo que acaba de hacer. Ha mandado a ese chico a la muerte."

El hombre rió divertido.

"Otra vez te equivocas. ¿Es qué nunca vas a aprender nada?" -dijo mientras acariciaba la superficie del dibujo del ave.

(FIN DE ESTE CAPÍTULO)

* * *

¿Qué largo, eh? XD Aun así espero que os haya gustado. ¡Ya hemos terminado con las explicaciones de viejos y ahora viene acción¡Amor y Acción XD!El siguiente capítulo ya está en proceso, y es junto con los tres o cuatro que vienen a continuación mis capítulos favoritos. Espero que no me salgan tan largos como estos... Y tienen la pinta de que no. ¡Menos mal!

Si has llegado hasta aquí te doy muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia y... Te sugiero que no seas cruel conmigo y me dejes un bonito REVIEW con tu opinión. Es muy fácil! Aquí al lado en Submit Review y Go! Venga! Que no os cuesta tanto!

****


	5. Cap 4: Bajo una luna roja

Holas! Aquí estoy una vez más!

Este es un capítulo dedicado especialmente al "Amor" Luego me diréis¿Y esto que tiene de romántico? Pero bueno, ya iré arreglando la cosa más adelante, así que nadie se alarme por el momento, Vale? También tiene muchas acciones paralelas y por lo tango esta escrito desde los distintos puntos de vista de los personajes. A ver qué se les pasa por la cabeza...

Esta vez el capítulo me salio bastante más corto que el anterior (Tiene 5 páginas menos), y estoy bastante contenta con el resultado.

No os voy a decir nada más, y así no os queda más remedio que leerlo.

Espero vuestros comentarios al final (seguro que me querréis matar). Así que ya sabéis: REVIEW!

Y... Mil gracias por leer lo que escribo y por vuestros comentarios! Me hacen muy feliz (sniff)

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

Bajo una luna roja

Aquel había sido un día extraño. Después de su visita al viejo Tanaka quien resultó ser un anciano de lo más peculiar, habían llegado a Maruyama y se habían hospedado en la posada más vacía que habían encontrado. Acababa de abrir hace poco, aunque estaba instalada en una casa algo antigua. El dueño andaba buscando gente nueva para trabajar y los pocos contratados convivían con los posaderos como si se tratara de sus familiares. Eso era en parte lo que les había llevado hasta allí. Dudaban mucho que pudieran encontrar a la joven Kioku en un lugar como aquel pero al menos no ocurriría lo mismo que en la aldea de Arare, y eso que Naruto ya se había presentado peligrosamente a una de las camareras, que gracias al cielo según las dos kunoichis estaba ciega y no pudo apreciar la cara de bobalicón que tenía el rubio en aquel momento.

Pero ahora, lo más importante como había dicho el viejo Tanaka era descansar. Y aunque por fin tenían un lugar decente para poder dormir, aquella noche estaba resultando tan extraña o más que el día que habían llevado...

Sakura daba vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Por mucho que lo intentaba, no conseguía cerrar los ojos que mantenía clavados en la pared más cercana. Estaba nerviosa sin saber el motivo, puesto que por primera vez desde su llegada al país del relámpago las tormentas habían cesado. Ahora una suave y calmada brisa se colaba por la ventana abierta.

_Quizá sea por eso..._ pensó la chica. Y se incorporó para ir a cerrarla. Al hacer esto, se sorprendió al ver la cama contigua vacía. Su compañera no dormía. Todo lo contrario: Tenten se encontraba sentada en el alfeizar contemplando con absoluta admiración el cielo nocturno.

"¿Tampoco puedes dormir, Sakura-chan?" -sonrió la chica, que había cambiado su pijama por un bonito vestido blanco. - "Estoy pensando en ir a dar una vuelta." -comentó sin dejar de mirar el firmamento.

Sakura se acercó hacia dónde la chica se encontraba y se sentó junto a ella en la ventana.

"Es extraño... Por primera vez desde que estamos aquí parece que se respire paz. Sin embargo hay algo en el ambiente que me inquieta." -confesó la pelirrosa, estrechando sus rodillas contra el pecho y abrazándose las piernas.

"Sé a lo que te refieres. Creo que todos tenemos esa sensación. Si te fijas bien, aunque ya es tarde, todas las luces de las casas están encendidas." -indicó Tenten.

"¿Nadie puede dormir?" -preguntó extrañada.

Su nueva amiga volvió a sonreír.

"Creo que es cosa de la luna." -explicó, señalando hacia arriba.

Sakura siguió con su mirada la dirección que le indicaba y alcanzó a verla nítida y gigantesca frente a las brillantes estrellas que la rodeaban. Pero algo hacía especial a esta luna de las que había visto anteriormente. Se trataba de su color. Un tono rojizo anaranjado muy peculiar y hermoso.

"Una luna roja..." -murmuró Sakura sin apartar la vista.

"Cierto. Una luna llena y roja." - la corrigió la otra chica, como si el hecho de que hubiera omitido la palabra "llena" hubiera cambiado todo el significado.

"¿Dices que la gente no puede dormir debido a la luna¿Estamos inquietos por ella?"

"No lo sé. Pero es muy difícil ver este tipo de luna en un lugar como este."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"-preguntó interesada.

"¿No lo sabes Sakura? Las lunas rojas se ven de ese color porque traen partículas de polvo del desierto. Las arrastra el viento... Todas las lunas rojas vienen de la aldea oculta de la arena. Ese es su origen."

"¿Del país del viento? Pero eso es imposible. Está demasiado lejos de aquí." -aseguró la chica.

"Lo sé." -corroboró Tenten. - "Ya te dije que eran difíciles de ver, y eso es inquietante. Además, muchas personas creen que las lunas rojas, sobre todo si son llenas, son portadoras de importantes presagios."

"Importantes presagios... ¿Buenos o malos?" -le preguntó Sakura. Le encantaba escuchar hablar a Tenten de esa manera. Parecía que sabía muchas cosas interesantes, o tal vez la conversación con Seishiro Tanaka también le había afectado e invadido de misticismo.

Pero el hecho de pensar en lo que se podía avecinar, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Al mirar nuevamente la luna roja y las pocas nubes que recorrían su superficie, Sakura recordó el sharingan. Y con él, a una persona que ya hace unos meses daba por perdida... Y quizá muerta. El rostro de la chica se apagó al instante.

Tenten la contempló apenada, como si pudiera leerle la mente. Pero después, y con una suave y comprensiva sonrisa en el rostro agregó:

"Eso depende de cada persona Sakura-chan." -y mirando nuevamente a la luna añadió: - "Para mí las lunas rojas siempre han anunciado cosas buenas. Y..." -rió nuevamente, recordando un agradable momento." - "... Gai-sensei nos decía que el mejor tiempo para que surja el amor es bajo una luna roja."

Sakura también rió con ganas, al escuchar esto.

"Eso suena a disparate de Gai-sensei, sin duda."

"Sin duda." -repitió su amiga divertida. - "¡El poder de la juventud!" -exclamó entonces Tenten, levantando el brazo enérgicamente.

Las dos chicas rieron a carcajadas. Y más todavía cuando escucharon justo debajo de su ventana la voz familiar de Lee, uniéndose al coro:

"¡EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD!"

Las carcajadas al oír esto último fueron incontrolables.

"¡Lee¡Vete a dormir que mañana hay que madrugar!" -le gritó Tenten, con lágrimas en los ojos a causa de la risa.

"¡Ni Naruto-kun, ni yo podemos pegar ojo querida Teten¡Bajad aquí un rato a hacernos compañía!" -les invitó el chico.

"¡Eso, eso¡La noche es joven!" -lo acompañó la voz de Naruto.

Las dos chicas volvieron a reír.

"¡Lo sentimos mucho chicos, pero hay que dormir¡Buenas noches Naruto-kun, Buenas noches Lee-san! - se despidió Sakura.

La pelirrosa entró en la habitación y dejó a Tenten sentada solitaria en la ventana.

"¿Vas a intentar dormir, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura asintió al tiempo que se despojaba de su pijama, y se vestía con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta.

"Sí que lo haré. Pero antes voy a ver si tomo algo de leche y me relajo un poco. ¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso a ti también?"

Tenten negó con la cabeza agradecida.

"No me apetece, gracias. Hoy prefiero quedarme despierta e intentar desvelar los secretos de la luna."

"Como quieras." -le sonrió la chica, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Sakura avanzó por el oscuro pasillo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de la posada. Notaba como la vieja madera carcomida crujía bajo sus pies y con cada pisada. Descendió tres pisos, los tres iguales de oscuros y silenciosos. Parecía que se encontraran solos en aquel lugar. Cuando llegó a la planta baja y taberna, la apariencia del sitio tampoco varió mucho: Detrás de la barra solo se encontraban el dueño y la chica ciega de ojos vendados, que parecía haber terminado su trabajo y ordenaba algunas cosas para poder marcharse. Al otro lado de la barra, y con un vaso de leche humeante se encontraba Shino. El corazón de Sakura volvió a dar un respingo sin querer. Todavía no se acostumbraba a su presencia sin esas gafas oscuras.

Algo tímida y con paso lento se aproximo al chico, y acercándose un taburete se sentó a su lado.

"Parece que hay una epidemia de insomnio." -lo saludó la chica sonriendo.

El chico como respuesta sólo se frotó los ojos. Llevaba los párpados increíblemente rojos y llenos de pupas.

"Yo no consigo dormir a causa de este dolor..."

Sakura lo contempló horrorizada. Sus ojos habían degenerado mucho de la tarde a esas horas... Era comprensible si no había dejado ni por un momento de restregárselos con ese afán.

"¡No te los toques más!" -le riñó la chica. - "¡Te dije que si te escocían me lo dijeras!"

"No quería ser una carga para el grupo durante la tarde." -contestó este.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco desesperada. Había veces que la estupidez de los hombres podía con su paciencia.

"Déjame ver..." -dijo tomando la cara de Shino entre sus manos y mirándole al chico directamente a los ojos. Aunque los llevaba extremadamente hinchados, pudo volver a contemplar aquellos ojos hipnóticos de color azulado que la atrapaban en una pesada oscuridad. Unos ojos demasiado enigmáticos.

"¿Y bien...?" -la interrumpió algo impaciente. Sakura se había vuelto a perder en aquel oscuro abismo.

"Solo será un momento." -aseguró ella ruborizada, pasando las yemas de sus dedos cargadas de chakra por la zona dolorida. Un pequeño escarabajo de los muchos que atravesaban velozmente su iris saltó de su pupila y aterrizó en el dedo de la chica, asustándola por un leve instante.

"Lo siento..."

"No importa." -le contestó, continuando con su labor. Poco a poco, el alivio podía verse reflejado en la cara del chico, y sus ojos fueron volviendo a la normalidad.

Todo esto ocurría bajo el prodigioso oído de la camarera, que muy atenta asistía a la escena desde lejos. Con una ligera sensación de envidia se acercó a la chica y le preguntó:

"Perdona por no haberte atendido antes. ¿Quieres tomar algo?" -dijo en un tono muy amable.

"Un vaso de leche caliente, por favor." -le pidió Sakura agradecida.

"Disculpad mi atrevimiento..." -comenzó entonces la chica, mientras palpando los objetos le preparaba a Sakura la leche. - "No he podido evitar oír vuestra conversación... ¿Le ocurre algo en los ojos?" -quiso saber muy interesada.

"Sólo es muy sensible a la luz y se le queman los párpados con facilidad." -explicó la pelirrosa.

"Perdí mis gafas de sol por el camino..."-agregó el chico algo sarcástico.

Sakura sonrió al escucharle decir esto último. No podría haber imaginado que tras la seria apariencia de Shino pudiera haber siquiera una pizca de humor.

Por el contrario, la chica de cabellos plateados pareció algo decepcionada.

"¿Has probado a lavarlos con manzanilla?" -sugirió entonces, entregándole a Sakura lo que le había pedido.

"¿Manzanilla?" -preguntó Sakura intrigada.

"¿Eres médico y desconoces las propiedades de la manzanilla?" -se mofó la chica sonriendo. - "No me digáis ahora que vuestras madres nunca os lavaron los ojos con manzanilla."

Tanto Sakura como Shino se interrogaron con la mirada y negaron con la cabeza.

La camarera suspiró divertida e interpretó el silencio como un no.

"Mi madre entendía de hierbas..." -comenzó a decir al tiempo que preparaba un poco de agua caliente. - "Le hubiera gustado ser ninja como vosotros... Pero no pudo ser." -murmuró para si.

Ambos Shino y Sakura se estremecieron al escuchar esto último. ¿Cómo sabía que eran ninjas¿Cómo se había podido dar cuenta? La camarera notó el desconcierto en el ambiente y como si se tratara de un juego de adivinanzas volvió a hablar:

"Lo supe desde que escuché hablar a Uzumaki."-explicó. - "Un ninja como él no debería andar sólo por un lugar como este, por lo que intuí que todos vosotros que lo acompañabais seríais sus compañeros de equipo. Ahora veo que no me equivocaba."

Los ojos verdes de Sakura contemplaron asombrada el rostro de la chica. Además de ser sorprendentemente lista, había recordado el nombre que le había dado Naruto. Y eso no lo había hecho nadie hasta la fecha... Nadie. ¿Por qué ella sí?

En aquel instante, la joven sacaba un saco de gasa con unas cuantas hierbas y lo sumergía con delicadeza en el agua hirviendo.

"Lo dejaré reposar mientras voy a buscar algodón o gasas para poder lavarle los ojos." -anunció, dejando el saquito dentro del recipiente, y saliendo de la barra para comenzar a subir las escaleras.

Justo cuando llegaba al rellano del primer piso palpando la pared, alguien que andaba despistado chocó con ella y la hizo caer hacia atrás. Afortunadamente los reflejos fueron buenos y consiguió agarrarla por el cuello del delantal e impidió que rodara escaleras abajo.

"Perdona, andaba distraído."- se disculpó Neji, sin soltarla, y agarrando el delantal con más fuerza.

Sakura y Shino contemplaban la escena desde abajo con bastante curiosidad.

La camarera al ver que no la soltaba comenzó a enfadarse y dio un fuerte tirón de la ropa para liberarse del chico. Fue entonces cuando Neji volvió a la realidad.

"Disculpa..."

"Andabas distraído, sí." -lo cortó la otra malhumorada, subiendo apresurada las escaleras.

Sakura rió por lo bajo al ver esto último. Pero tuvo que callar cuando Neji comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos.

"Buenas noches, Neji." -lo saludó Sakura. - "No me lo digas... Tú tampoco puedes dormir." -sentenció divertida.

"No es eso." -contestó muy serio, quitándose las gafas de Shino y entregándoselas al chico. - "Tengo que irme."- dijo dándose la vuelta para salir por la puerta.

Sakura se percató entonces de que el yukata que llevaba era el tradicional que usaba la familia Hyuuga, el mismo con el que se lo habían encontrado aquella vez en Arare.

"Oye... ¿No estarás pensando en salir a fuera sin las gafas y con esa ropa? Por si no lo escuchaste..." -comenzó a decirle la chica.

Pero no pudo terminar puesto que el Hyuuga la ignoró completamente y siguió su camino. La puerta de la posada se había cerrado y Neji se había ido.

"¿Y tú no le vas a decir nada?" -le preguntó indignada a Shino, el cual todavía no se había puesto las gafas y las llevaba en la mano.

"No." -dijo él, con el semblante serio.

"¡Muy bien!" -contestó Sakura bastante enfadada. - "Entonces tendré que ir a detenerlo. ¡A saber lo que se estará pasando por la cabeza! Creía que Neji era más sensato que Naruto, pero me está demostrando todo lo contrario..."

Pero antes siquiera de que consiguiera ponerse en pie, Shino la agarró de la muñeca con una fuerza increíble y la obligó a quedarse sentada en el taburete. Luego la miró directamente a los ojos, y aflojando un poco su mano, pero sin llegar a soltarla, le habló casi en un susurro:

"Escucha Sakura... Neji nunca a formado parte de esta misión. Él vino aquí por motivos personales. No puedo obligarle a hacer nada¿comprendes?"

"Pero..."

"Neji es Jounin y sabe cuidarse solo. Estará bien." -le aseguró sin dejar de mirarla. - "Ahora tengo que cuidar del resto del grupo... Y en especial de ti."

Sakura que era incapaz de cortar la mirada penetrante del chico, se ruborizó ante sus ojos.

"¿De mí?" -consiguió decir en un susurro.

"El médico es una de las personas más importantes de un equipo. Es la única que no puede llegar a ser herida. Si por alguna casualidad te ocurriera algo¿Qué sería de todos los demás?"

Sakura lo observó nerviosa y luego habló lentamente.

"¿Quién te curaría los ojos?" -preguntó no muy segura de si misma, sonando una vez más cómo una verdadera estúpida.

Shino asintió con una leve sonrisa.

"Nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a ser tan importante." -dijo ella feliz, mientras bebía un sorbo de su vaso de leche.

"Lo eres..."- concluyó el chico, soltándole al fin la muñeca.

"¡Disculpad el retraso!" -escucharon una voz cantarina detrás suyo. - "Me encontré con un imbécil en las escaleras y tuvimos un forcejeo." -excusó la chica de cabellos plateados, que había vuelto con unas cuantas gasas. - "Aquí están." -dijo entregándoselas a Sakura y sacando el saquito de las hierbas totalmente empapado. - "Ya verás que bien te va la manzanilla." -explicó la joven contenta.

"Muchas gracias." - contestó la chica, al tiempo que tomaba lo que la otra le daba.

Y una vez hecho todo esto, se quitó el delantal y lo colgó alegre en la percha. Era admirable que a esas horas de la noche gastara tal cantidad de energía.

"Me voy ya señor Toramaru." -anunció la chica, subiendo por las escaleras a los pisos de las habitaciones, esta vez sin servirse de ayuda de su tacto. Parecía que comenzaba a habituarse al lugar.

"Buenas noches, señorita Kaede." -se despidió el dueño. - "Hasta mañana."

Sakura había comenzado a sumergir una gasa en el agua con manzanilla y luego la escurría para pasarla con delicadeza por los párpados de Shino.

"Sakura..." -la cortó este, al ver lo que hacía la chica.

"Dime..." -contestó ella distraída.

"Esto lo puedo hacer yo solo." -le aseguró.

"Ah." -dijo de pronto dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sin encontrar excusa que pudiera servirle. - "Sí, claro... Perdona." -enrojeció, pasándole la gasa humedecida al chico.

¿Pero qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo¡Era médico¡No debía alterarse en situaciones como esa! Era lo más normal del mundo... ¿Por qué últimamente cada vez que se encontraba con la mirada del Aburame tenía esa sensación punzante en el estómago? Siempre le ocurría cuando alguien nombraba a Sasuke o cualquier otra cosa que le hiciera recordar su nombre... No podía eso¿O sí¿O tal vez sólo era cosa de sus hipnóticos ojos?

"... Es extraño." -susurró la pelirrosa, pensando en voz alta y con las mejillas encendidas.

"¿Qué?" -preguntó Shino al escucharla.

"¡Nada!" -se apresuró a contestar, más roja todavía.

"No mientas, Sakura. Has dicho ... Es extraño. ¿Qué es extraño?"

"¡Esa chica! La camarera."-se aceleró. - "Su cara... Aunque sé que no la conozco de nada hay algo raro en su rostro que me resulta familiar. Es cómo si ya la hubiera visto antes. Solo eso. -mintió.

Shino no dijo nada, pero sabía cuando una persona no decía la verdad. Y así permanecieron un rato los dos callados, bebiendo cada uno su vaso de leche.

Cuando Sakura terminó. Le dio las buenas noches al chico y subió de nuevo a su habitación con la mente algo confusa. Quizá fuera el cansancio, el estar apartados del mundo... ¿Estaría cambiado realmente? Necesitaba hablar con Ino. Ella siempre escuchaba sus tonterías y le ayudaba a superar esos arrebatos emocionales suyos. Había sido un gran apoyo tras la marcha de Sasuke...

Definitivamente necesitaba hablar con alguien. A lo mejor no sólo le ocurría a ella.

Pensó en Tenten. Ella también era su amiga, llevaban haciendo varias misiones juntas. Aunque no estaba segura si podía confiarle sus sentimientos.

Abrió la puerta con la esperanza de encontrar alivio en sus amables palabras. Pero la habitación estaba vacía. Tenten se había ido. Tan sólo quedaba la ventana abierta.

"¡Será posible! Parece que se hayan puesto todos de acuerdo para marcharse." -exclamó, dándole un golpe al marco de la puerta. La pared en el que estaba situado comenzó a agrietarse. - "Mierda.." -murmuró enfadada consigo misma al ver el pequeño destrozo. Y con la rabia del momento comenzó a desvestirse y a tirar la ropa a la otra punta de la habitación.

Sin ganas de ponerse el pijama y bastante malhumorada se metió en la cama y volvió a clavar sus ojos en la pared.

_Tendré que consultarlo con la almohada... -_ Se dijo para si. Y cerró los ojos

* * *

Algunos minutos antes de que esto ocurriera, y mientras Sakura había ido a la planta baja a por su vaso de leche, Tenten seguía absorta mirando el firmamento. 

Le habría gustado acompañar a la chica, pero sabía que así solo conseguiría evadirse una vez más de los tantos pensamientos que la atormentaban. Sakura no era la única en ese momento con dudas en su corazón. Tenten se encontraba totalmente perdida en un mar de confusión. Quería pensar que lo tenía todo controlado, pero con la aparición de Neji todo se había vuelto incluso más complicado que antes.

Volvió a mirar a la luna esperando que ella pudiera darle alguna respuesta. Sabía que eso era imposible. Ella sólo le daba tiempo de insomnio para pensar.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan enamoradiza? Nunca confesaba sus sentimientos a nadie por miedo de herir a alguien querido pasado un tiempo, pero así sólo conseguía hacerse daño a si misma.

Tenten suspiró apenada. La brisa nocturna acarició su rostro meciendo a la vez su larga melena castaña, como si quisiera reconfortarla.

En aquel momento, escuchó la puerta de la posada abrirse y alcanzó a contemplar la silueta de Neji avanzando en la noche. El corazón le comenzó a latir acelerado, y sin saber muy bien lo que hacía saltó del alfeizar y corrió a su encuentro.

"¡Neji!" -lo llamó.

Al principio el chico la ignoró y siguió andando con paso decidido. Escuchaba su voz insistente tras suyo. Finalmente la chica le dio alcance y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

"¿A dónde vas?"

Éste se detuvo sabiendo que no serviría de mucho ignorarla por más tiempo.

Tenten no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

"Neji..." -comenzó entonces la chica algo preocupada. Advertía que algo malo iba a pasar.

"Qué" - le contestó algo brusco.

"¿Por qué no me esperas ni me contestas?" -insistió tristona.

"No tengo por qué hacerlo." -dijo reanudando su marcha. - "Si no tienes nada más que preguntarme, será mejor que vayas a dormir. Mañana os espera un día bastante duro." -Pero Tenten se interpuso en su camino y lo detuvo colocándose delante y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"¿No estarás pensando en ir a buscar a ese Clan, verdad?" -inquirió asustada.

Neji no dijo nada y permaneció serio.

Por unos instantes hubo un incómodo silencio entre los dos. La chica podía notar su corazón brincando en su pecho, y rezó para que Neji no llegara a escucharlo.

Finalmente, Tenten habló acelerada. No podía dejar que aquel chico se fuera.

"Sabía que si tenías oportunidad de llegar hasta aquí irías a buscarles. Sé que ellos fueron culpables de la muerte de tu padre, Lee me lo contó. También me dijo que son muy fuertes, que buscan el byakugan y si vas allí es muy probable que seas asesinado." -agregó temblorosa. - "Dime Neji¿Te da igual morir?" -preguntó todo lo suave que pudo. A ella la idea le aterrorizaba. Pero una vez más no obtuvo ningún tipo de respuesta. - "¡Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo¿Crees que vale la pena? No conseguirás nada bueno... Ahora que estás con nosotros continúa esta misión. Busquemos a esa chica y volvamos todos juntos a casa."

El chico negó con la cabeza.

"Esa no es mi misión, Tenten. Estuviste presente cuando Tsunade rechazó mi ofrecimiento de liderarla. Esa es la misión que tienes tú y el resto del equipo de Shino."

"Entonces... ¿Qué haces aquí?" -preguntó muy pálida y asustada. - "Creía que Tsunade..."

"No..." -la interrumpió. "Vine por mi propia cuenta. Tengo un asunto pendiente."

"¡Si es así, qué es lo que haces con nosotros¡Por qué has venido todos estos días! Por Dios Neji... ¡Si vas ahí te matarán!"-gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Neji la contempló sin cambiar la expresión de su cara.

"No tenía ninguna intención de ir con vosotros. Sólo quería que me guiarais hasta aquí, eso es todo. Si aparecí fue porque no podía dejar que te mataran."

Tenten que iba a seguir hablando se quedó cortada y observó al joven con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Qué?" -consiguió decir con voz queda. En ese momento sintió una minúscula pero esperanzadora posibilidad de que Neji pudiera quedarse por ella.

"Nada. Me voy." -respondió poniéndose una vez más en marcha. Pero la chica lo agarró del brazo y apoyó su frente en su ancha espalda, impidiendo una vez más que él siguiera caminando.

"Neji..." -susurró lentamente. El chico notó cómo parte de su yukata, en la zona en la que ella había dejado caerse, se iba humedeciendo. El rostro de la joven estaba empapado en lágrimas. - "No te vayas por favor." -insistió.

"Tengo que hacerlo. Tu no puedes entenderlo."

"Pero... Aquel día no quisiste venir con nosotros y lo hiciste por salvarme. Hoy también puedes cambiar de opinión." -explicaba llorosa. - "Déjame que sea yo esta vez quien te salve."

Esta vez y para sorpresa de Tenten, Neji soltó una sonora carcajada.

"¿En serio te crees capaz de salvarme?" -rió con malicia. - "¿Salvarme de qué?"

La joven bajó su mirada sintiéndose ridícula.

"No te burles de mi, por favor." -le pidió sincera. - "¿No te das cuenta de que me preocupo por ti¿De que te quiero?"

Neji cambió su expresión por una bastante severa. Se dio la vuelta y estudió el rostro de su compañera. Sabía que eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano, pero odiaba que hubiera ocurrido justo en ese preciso momento.

"No te confundas Tenten. No digas esas cosas tan a la ligera."

"Lo que he dicho es cierto: Te quiero." -le aseguró ella. - "Quédate conmigo, por favor Neji."

"No digas que me quieres cuando eso no lo sabes ni tú." -le contestó.

"Neji..." -lloró ella abrazándolo. - "No te vayas."

Pero él la apartó de su lado, y esta vez añadió bastante más enfadado:

"¡Deja de preocuparte por lo que hago¿Quieres?"

"Pero..."

"Preocúpate por ti misma y por Lee. Al menos él si te corresponde."

Tenten sintió como si acabaran de asestarle un golpe mortal. Era inútil tratar de luchar contra los ojos blancos de los Hyuuga. Esos ojos que lo veían todo...

"Ahora déjame seguir mi camino. Tú ya tienes el tuyo"

Tenten sollozó amargamente y cayó de rodillas al suelo húmedo. Se sentía sin fuerzas, notaba su mente colapsada y era incapaz de pensar con claridad. Era una noche cálida, pero ella no había sentido tanto frío en toda su vida.

"...He perdido demasiado tiempo contigo." -escuchó decir a Neji, que se alejaba y se perdía en las sombras nocturnas.

Ella lloró silenciosamente. No quería reconocerlo, pero en el fondo él llevaba razón.

Aunque lo que más le dolía en aquel momento era no haber podido retenerlo. Quizá ya nunca más volvería a verle.

Se escuchó llamar a la puerta.

Naruto hacía rato que dormía a pierna suelta, y el leve ruido que produjeron los nudillos pegando en la madera pareció incomodarle y sacarlo de su letargo.

"¿Quién es a estas horas?" -refunfuñó medio dormido sin abrir los ojos, y enterrando su cabeza bajo la almohada.

"Iré a ver..." -anunció Lee, caminando descalzo hasta la puerta.

Para su sorpresa al abrirla encontró a su compañera Tenten. Tenía muy mal aspecto: Llevaba un bonito vestido blanco, pero su cara estaba muy pálida y parecía que había estado llorando bastante rato. Su larga melena despeinada le caía por los hombros, y algún que otro mechón de pelo se había quedado pegado cerca de sus ojos a causa de las lágrimas secas.

"Tenten..." -exclamó Lee en voz baja, para no despertar a Naruto que se había vuelto a dormir y ya estaba roncando. - "¿Qué te ha pasado?"

Pero como toda respuesta la chica se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que lloraba desconsoladamente.

"Tenten..." -murmuró Lee sin saber muy bien qué hacer. ¿Debía abrazarla también?

"Lee." -consiguió decir esta al final con la voz entrecortada. - "¿Puedo dormir esta noche contigo?"

* * *

En ese momento y bajo ese mismo techo, Shino se dirigía solitario a su habitación. Estaba algo cansado, pero aun así seguía sin ganas de dormir. Pasó frente a un espejo y observó su reflejo con las gafas de sol puestas. 

Era un lástima después de todo que Neji se las hubiera devuelto. Le encantaba la forma en la que Sakura se perdía en sus ojos para luego reaccionar tontamente.

Se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa que intentó rectificar de inmediato. Y se reprimió a si mismo por pensar en cosas que ni siquiera sabía qué estaban haciendo en su cabeza. Ahora debía preocuparse por la misión.

Al subir el primer piso se extrañó al localizar a Tenten en la misma habitación que Lee y Naruto. Al principio pensó que podían estar hablando pero tras quedarse unos instantes aguzando su oído, comprobó que no se escuchaba ningún ruido que no fueran los ronquidos del chico rubio.

Sin darle más importancia subió al siguiente piso y desde el rellano observó la puerta de la habitación que les habían asignado a las chicas.

_Sakura está sola..._ Pensó. Y sus pasos le condujeron directamente a la puerta de la chica. Acarició el pomo pensando si entrar o no. Hacía poco que ella había subido y no le apetecía tener que irse a dormir tan pronto. Quería estar en compañía un rato más.

_Puede que ya esté dormida. -_ se dijo a si mismo. Y volvió a las escaleras repitiéndose una y otra vez lo estúpido que estaba siendo su comportamiento.

Llegó por fin al piso dónde les habían dado la habitación a Neji y a él. Esa noche volvería a estar sólo... Ni siquiera cuando estaba en alguna misión tenía oportunidad de pasar una noche tranquila charlando con sus compañeros. Era normal de todas formas, si nunca tenía nada que decir.

Justo en aquel momento en el que iba a abrir la puerta de su habitación, otra se cerró en aquel mismo piso. Se giró discretamente para ver de quién se trataba y se sorprendió al verla.

Su inconfundible pelo plateado estaba recogido en una elegante trenza. Iba vestida con una especie de yukata corto color marfil, que muy probablemente hubiera cosido ella misma a partir de otra prenda de ropa. Para su sorpresa los ojos vendados de la camarera estaban al descubierto y no parecía en absoluto la chica ciega y simpática que habían conocido hacía unas horas. Ahora tenía un toque de fiereza que incrementaba si echabas un vistazo a la espada que llevaba colgada a la espalda.

La joven se percató de que Shino la miraba y le hizo una leve reverencia.

"Buenas noches." -le dijo la joven con una voz que no parecía la suya.

Shino también se inclinó sin dejar de mirar sus ojos color plata al igual que su pelo que se arremolinaban como si amenazaran tormenta.

El chico dio un respingo al pensar esto último y se acordó de que el señor Tanaka y Takeshi habían dicho que la joven a la que debían buscar tenía los ojos color de la tormenta y muy parecidos al byakugan.

_Es ella -_ Pensó.

Y la vio desaparecer escaleras abajo. No sin antes hacer que uno de sus escarabajos se deslizara por sus ropas y fuera en su busca.

* * *

Estaba eufórica. Aquella era la primera noche que salía con ellos dos de cacería. Le encantaba la noche, camuflarse entre las sombras y la oscuridad, y sobre todo que sus víctimas no advirtieran su presencia hasta un segundo antes de morir. 

Contempló la luna roja. Sin duda era la noche perfecta. Todo estaba de su parte, y eso la excitaba.

Algo cambió entonces en el ambiente y pudo apreciar con sus inmensos ojos verdes una silueta que se colaba en el interior de la mansión del clan Arashi.

"Qué prisa te has dado." -rió ella para si, acercándose silenciosamente al lugar.

Pero al estar más cerca de esa silueta, comprobó que no se trataba de la persona a la que andaba esperando. Sacó sus uñas largas y afiladas como enormes cuchillos, lista para terminar con ese pobre ingenuo que se aventuraba a entrar en aquel sitio.

Pero entonces él se dio la vuelta, y aunque no alcanzó a verla pues la habilidad de camuflaje que poseía era increíble, ella sí alcanzó a ver sus ojos blancos y puros. Bufó para sus adentros disgustada, y avanzando con unos hábiles y silenciosos saltos llegó al lugar dónde se encontraban sus dos compañeros.

Por su puesto que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de su presencia. Ambos estaban sentados tranquilos al pie de la colina, mientras se escuchaba ese agradable tintineo que tanto le gustaba oír. Inevitablemente ronroneó maravillada. Y sólo entonces se dieron cuenta de que ella estaba allí.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Has abandonado tu puesto." -le reprimió uno de ellos.

Ella sonrió y frotó su cara contra la espalda de este.

"Me echabas de menos¿Verdad?" -ronroneó ella.

"Deja de hacer ese endemoniado ruido."

"Oh, vamos. Es una muestra de cariño..."-sonrió melosa.

"Has abandonado tu puesto." -le recordó entonces el otro, que había permanecido callado hasta entonces.

"Es sólo porque me pediste que os avisara en cuanto alguien ajeno al Clan quisiera entrar en la mansión." -explicó resueltamente. Acariciándose su larga melena roja y rizada.

"¿Ha entrado ya?" -preguntó tranquilo.

Su otro compañero comenzaba a impacientarse.

"No. Ella no es... Es otro chico."

"¿Otro chico?" -gruñó el otro. - "¿Y por qué no lo mataste?"

"Te diré el porqué." -sonrió con malicia. - "Tiene unos ojos muchísimo más bonitos que los suyos y me dio lástima. Quizá tengan algún valor especial. ¿Queréis verlos?"

Sus compañeros comprendieron y descendieron con ella hasta la puerta de la mansión dónde el joven chico avanzaba algo inseguro.

"¡Es ese maldito mocoso!" -exclamó uno de ellos.

"¿Lo conocías?" -preguntó la mujer divertida.

"Un Hyuuga." -informó el otro. - "De la aldea de Konoha. Ya ha luchado con él antes." -informó.

"¿En serio¿Y sigue con vida?" -preguntó extrañada. - "¡No me lo puedo creer! Tiene que ser fuerte." - se burló de su compañero.

"Parece que estamos destinados a encontrarnos con gente de tu antigua villa allá dónde vayamos."-dijo él. - "Esta vez acabaré con él de una vez por todas."

Pero su compañero y el que parecía el líder lo detuvo.

"No. Nos ceñiremos a lo acordado. Nuestra misión es encontrar al portador del Nibi. Una vez la encontremos puedes hacer con él lo que te plazca, pero no lo mates. El byakugan también es uno de nuestros intereses y tengo entendido que no puede analizarse en muerte."

Su compañero gruñó defraudado.

"Ahora nos toca esperar Kisame-kun." -rió la mujer de ojos verdes.

* * *

Olía a hierro. El fuerte viento acompañado de partículas de agua la golpeaba con furia. Sus cabellos rosados que alborotados iban para todas direcciones le impedían ver con claridad.

De pronto el vendaval se detuvo y llegó una inesperada calma.

Miró al cielo y comprobó que las nubes negras que giraban sobre el valle estaban situadas justo encima, y en su punto central se percibía un leve foco de luz. Sakura se encontraba en el ojo de la tormenta, en ese breve periodo de paz antes de que la lluvia y el viento se volviera nuevamente contra ella.

Observó el lugar en el que se encontraba. Estaba rodeada de árboles centenarios y asombrosa vegetación. Le pareció recordar haber estado en algún sitio parecido cuando llegaron al país del Rayo.

Avanzó desorientada, y sus sandalias comenzaron a inundarse de cálida arena. ¿Arena? Sakura se agachó incrédula. Aunque aparentaba estar en una especie de selva, todo el suelo que pisaba y se extendía hasta donde su vista llegaba a alcanzar, estaba cubierto por finísima arena blanca y seca. Tal y como si estuviera en una paradisíaca playa o un cálido desierto.

Tomó un puñado entre sus manos y los diminutos granos se escurrieron entre sus dedos. Curiosamente, aunque ella estaba empapada debido al temporal, la arena no se había mojado en absoluto. ¿Por qué¿Dónde demonios se encontraba?

Levantó la vista en dirección al horizonte.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

Se incorporó y corrió torpemente hacia él. Al encontrarlo se sentó a su lado. El chico yacía moribundo con todo el cuerpo destrozado y ensangrentado al pie de uno de los árboles.

"Sasuke-kun" - sollozó Sakura.

Al oír su voz el joven abrió lentamente los ojos.

"Sakura" -pronunció lentamente. - "¿De verdad eres tú?"

Ella le acarició suavemente el rostro, manchando su mano de sangre y asintió. Por su cara caían lágrimas de felicidad.

"Ayúdame..."

Pero ella, que había podido comenzar a curarlo perfectamente, vio que le señalaba una katana situada junto a él.

"...Mi vida ya no tiene sentido."

Ella comprendió. Y con manos temblorosas tomó el arma por su empuñadura y apuntó la punta cortante del filo hacia el corazón del Uchiha.

"Lo siento mucho Sasuke-kun, perdóname." -se disculpó llorando.

"No digas eso Sakura." -la calló, con casi un último aliento de vida. - "Yo soy el que debe disculparse. Nunca quise escuchar." -el chico cerró los ojos. - " Perdona por tratarte siempre así de mal. Me hubiera gustado que todo terminara de otra manera. Pero me alegra haberte visto por última vez."

"No sigas, por favor." -sollozó la chica.

"Tienes razón. Ya es demasiado tarde... Muchas gracias, Sakura."

Y ella con un diestro movimiento le clavó el frío acero, poniendo fin a su sufrimiento.

Él murió feliz y con una sonrisa en sus labios. Pero ella sintió cómo una parte de si misma moría junto a él, y no puedo evitar emitir un desgarrador grito de dolor. Notaba cómo su alma se liberaba entre tanta angustia.

El cielo volvió a nublarse y el viento se levantó de nuevo.

Con los ojos cerrados y aun sosteniendo la espada, sintió la arena del suelo arremolinarse en torno a ella y poco a poco la fue sepultando. Hasta que llegó un momento en el que el viento se escuchó lejano llevándose con él unas palabras que gritan su nombre.

Abrió los ojos: Todo era oscuridad.

Se estaba ahogando.

Notó unas suaves manos tapándole los ojos, y luego escuchó una tranquilizadora voz familiar susurrándole al oído:

"No mires..."

De lejos seguían escuchándose voces insistentes llamándola.

Sakura despertó en su cama de la posada sobresaltada. Tenía los ojos empapados en lágrimas y un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo. Se acordó que ella había matado a Sasuke.

"No..." -se dijo en voz alta. - "Sólo fue una pesadilla."

"Sakura." - la sorprendió de golpe alguien junto a la cama. - "¿Ya te has despertado?"

"¡Shino!" -se asustó ella. - "¿Cómo...¿Qué...¿Qué hora es...?" -intentó preguntar desconcertada. Aun estaba muy oscuro.

"Todavía es de noche. Te intentaba despertar, pero no me oías."

"¿Qué haces aquí?" -preguntó incómoda, tapándose con la sábana. Recordó que no se había puesto el pijama e iba en ropa interior.

"Tengo que contarte algo."

(FIN DE ESTE CAPÍTULO)

* * *

¿Qué pasará, que pasará? Y...¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad. Pero aunque no fuera así, podéis dejarme vuestro comentario con dudas, preguntas, críticas o lo que sea! Tan fácil como mandar un REVIEW! (Yo los aprecio mucho). Así que no seáis malvados conmigo y hacedlo! De la pestañita de aquí abajo a la izquierda... Submit rebién y luego: GO! XD

Weno, me voy a dormir que es tarde y se me va la castaña XD

Mil gracias por leer esto! Os prometo que el siguiente capítulo será muy, muy emocionante!


End file.
